Naruto: The Forgotten Clan
by The hero of the found
Summary: After the Valley of the End Naruto successfully brings Sasuke back to the Leaf. But after being attacked by the villagers he is not sure if this is his home anymore. The unthinkable happens when a survivor of the Uzumaki Clan comes to find him and tells him that his clan is well and alive. What life will Naruto choose now and what would be the consequences of his choice?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Forgotten Clan

Ch.1 Recovery

Naruto's face showed every meaning of pain as he limped towards the Hidden Leaf gates. His mask dropped, he was crying from the pain each step gave him, his right arm hanged limp at his side from his friends Chidori. He propped up his shoulder again lifting Sasuke Uchiha as he continued limping.

Naruto could barley see infront of him as he walked along the dirt road. Never finding the other ninja on his team he continued, hoping the village was near. 'I will save you teme, I will get you home.' Naruto turned to his comrade and friend as he limped along. Well aware that he was knocked out Naruto began to speak to him "you are something you know that? I hope you can buy me enough Raman to cover this." Sasuke's finger moved as Naruto's face brightened "I will get you home, I promised. And I always keep my promises." The sunlight hit him as it rose over the horizon 'somehow I have a good feeling about what's to come.' Naruto smiled thinking about his welcome home party for bringing Sasuke back and limped on.

Naruto was on the verge of collapsing as he reached the gates. Naruto could barely keep his eyes open as he limped towards the village. His face brightened when he saw Sakura standing there, waiting for him. Naruto was happy; he fulfilled his promise 'maybe she might notice me now.'

He let out his signature grin as Sakura looked at his shoulder with horror. Naruto turned to see that she was looking at, was Sasuke. She ran up to the Uchiha holding him "how could you Naruto!" Shocked, he was pushed off his friend as Sakura continued to yell at him, holding Sasuke. "how could you hurt Sasuke-kun!"

"What?"

"Get away from him! He did nothing wrong! He was Team Seven and you killed him!" Naruto tried to reason with her but turned to see that multiple villagers had begun to surround Naruto in a not so friendly circle "you should die for what you did to him!"

"How could the Hokage even trust you?"

"Demon!"

"Fox!"

They surrounded Naruto as he fell upon the ground, he turned to Sakura for help as he stared in horror as she smiled. Pain coursed through his system as he could not defend himself from the attack to come. Naruto braced for his beating "Dynamic Entry!" A green blur kicked one of the villagers sending him flying "Bushy Brows!"

"Hello again my youthful friend. I see that you were able to get Sasuke."

Naruto nodded solemnly "wait aren't you injured?"

"Yes, it is severely painful! But nothing shall stand for this my youthful friend I will protect you!" The villagers chucked "it's just a kid!"

"And he is injured."

"Just take him out and get to the demon!"

They began to encircle as suddenly more figures stood by Lee's side "sorry were late Naruto. Shikamaru got lazy." Naruto stared wide eyed as the rest of Rookie Twelve stood in the group. "Guys, what are you doing here?"

Neji turned "we are here to protect our friend."

"We escaped from the hospital and good thing we did to."

Naruto looked at Neji, Kiba, and Choji noticing multiple bandages and cuts. Shino turned to him "we will protect our comrades. I was not there to help you with Sasuke, but I will be here now."

Kiba laughed "I think that is more than I have heard you say all week."

Shino shot him a glare before turning to the villagers again. "We all suggest you leave Naruto alone." They all got into their fighting stances as villagers began to panic "now what do we do?"

"They are just brats we can take them!"

"Yah get out of our way!"

Shino released his hive around Naruto and Shikamaru got into his pose sitting on the ground wondering if there was any way to talk out of this. "N-N-Naruto-kun?" He turned to see Hinata sitting by him "are y-you alright?" Naruto nodded as TenTen called out "we need to get to Sasuke."

"Like hell you are!" A villager reached for Naruto as Shino's bugs enveloped him causing him to panic and run. Shikamaru's eyes flashed as he turned to Shino and nodded. Shino raised his hands as bugs began to chase away the villagers leaving them screaming in their wake.

Shino's bugs went back into his coat as he nodded to Shikamaru "alright, let's grab him." The group turned to see Sakura hovering over Sasuke "I won't let you hurt him anymore!" Shikamaru sighed "this is troublesome. Ino."

The blonde turned to Sakura "sorry. Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino's body went limp as Choji caught her and Sakura stood up "you can get him now. I am going to send her home, keep a hold of my body Choji! Make sure no one touches me!"

Choji nodded partially of fear as Sakura took off. "Man she is scary sometimes." Shikamaru sighed "tell me about it, troublesome woman."

Naruto smiled as his vision blurred and he lost his footing. He thought how the ground was going to feel when someone caught him "don't w-worry N-Naruto-kun. I-I-I will help you." Naruto nodded towards the pale Hyuga as she blushed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder supporting him. Choji gave Ino a piggy back ride as Shikamaru and Kiba carried Sasuke with the latter muttering about something troublesome.

* * *

They got to the hospital as Sasuke and the rest of the injured nin were carried off back to their rooms. The doctor started to move for Naruto but stopped scoffed and turned away. Shino and Hinata turned to him as a wall of bugs stopped his path. He turned to be met with the pale eyes of the young Hyuga "help Naruto or you will suffer the wrath of a Hyuga." The doctor nodded quickly as he escorted Naruto and Hinata to a room. Naruto laid in the bed breathing slowly as Hinata held his arm 'you are going to be fine Naruto I promise.'

The days wore on as Naruto barley received medical treatment but when the Hokage found of this she personally tended to his wounds instead of the Uchiha. It took a day of nonstop healing just to fix his arm from the Chidori mark, later on screams could be heard from Kakashi's home as Tsunade planned a visit for teaching him such a jutsu. The villagers who stopped Naruto were tried for assault but the council had too much sway over it and the charges were dropped.

A lot of people visited Naruto. All of the Rookie Twelve came, save for Sakura and Sasuke. Shikamaru came by to wish him well, he did have some remorse about the mission but was glad that it was successful. Lee came by regularly despite the multiple warnings he was given about moving but he claimed that 'he had to check to see if the flames of youth were still burning in his companion!'

The rest came by when they could to wish him well. Choji came by regularly to bring him food, almost Raman every time but he didn't mind. Shino came by to offer his regrets about not being able to come and apologized but Naruto quickly said that there was nothing to apologize for. Kakashi and most of the Jonin came by, Kakashi was glad that neither of them were hurt severely and that he was sorry for not being there when Naruto needed him. Jiraiya stopped for a while but had to leave due to 'research'.

The one who stayed the most was Hinata. She absolutely refused to leave his side, but after a while they just accepted that she was going nowhere without him. Naruto at first questioned this but was glad that he had a friend who cared about his wellbeing so much. As time passed he appreciated Hinata's company a lot more and after realizing what Sakura did to him, threw any and all romantic possibility out the window.

'Why didn't she help me? I brought him back didn't I? I should have been praised not him.' He turned back to Hinata as she smiled 'maybe the praise I am looking for lies somewhere else. Maybe in my friends, my true friends.'

He recalled all the people who made his life what it is. Iruka was a first, his big brother and teacher. Jiraiya, the perverted sensei. Tsunade, Kakashi, and even the rest of the Rookie Twelve showed happiness at his return. Not once did the villagers show this type of kindness though. But with them he might just make it through life.

Naruto woke up one day to see Hinata had fallen asleep beside him. He stared at her for a moment admiring her creamy skin and the small smile she had. 'She looks nice when she is sleeping. Wonder what she is dreaming about?'

The Kyuubi chuckled "**probably you kit."**

'Why would she dream of me? I am just a moron, there is no way she could be thinking of me like that.'

**"Keep telling yourself that kit. But remember not all flames stay bright forever." **

Naruto wondered what he meant when Hinata slowly woke up "good morning Hinata-chan." She blushed slightly 'he called me Hinata-chan.' "good morning N-Naruto-kun. How are y-you feeling?"

"Still the same. Has teme woken up yet?" He mentally slapped himself as Hinata looked away "I j-just woke u-up N-Naruto-kun. I-I don't know." He turned and stared into her eyes as he quickly turned away blushing 'why did I just ask her that?'

**"Maybe because you are a halfwit." **

'No one asked you!'

He turned back to Hinata staring at her pupil less eyes. He found more emotion somehow there than he could describe into words. "Hello my youthful companions!" They both turned towards the window to see a green blur come through it and land beside Naruto's bed "how are you feeling Naruto?" Naruto nodded "I'm fine Lee but you should stay in bed." He grew a bit scared "well I am currently outrunning the doctor Naruto." He leaned in to whisper "I don't like needles."

Naruto sighed understandingly as Hinata turned to Lee "you s-should take it e-easy Lee." Lee gave his good guy smile, they could almost see the gleam in his teeth "that is pure nonsense! The fires of youth shall-!"

"There he is!"

Lee turned towards the now open door to see three doctors come out of it "all we need to do is give you a shot." Lee gasped in horror as he dove out the window "oh not again!" They all ran outside the door, slamming it as they left. "Well that was interesting."

Hinata smiled as they heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" Tsunade walked into the room smiling at the two "hey gaki, you still feeling alright?"

"Yah baa-chan I'm fine."

Tsunade glared at him but inspected his vitals anyway "has anything been going on Hinata?" She shook her head "no why?"

"Well his heart rate has been up for a while now but I don't know why."

She smiled at the girl as she severely blushed and hid her face from view. Tsunade laughed "you'll be alright Naruto. I expect you up as soon as possible." Naruto nodded as she left the room.

* * *

Hinata turned towards her long time crush as he slept again. She would stay for him 'I would never leave you Naruto-kun.' She let herself sleep a little when she was woke by Naruto talking in his sleep "…Hinata." She turned an unknown shade of red and made a small squeal 'he is dreaming about me?'

She smiled and recovered from her blush as she heard the door open as Neji slowly walked into the room "how are you Hinata?" She had never been fond of her cousin but after Naruto beat him during the Chunin exams they were on really good terms now, she was glad to have a friend in the clan. "I am fine Neji are your injury's recovering."

"Yes. When are you going to tell him?"

She blushed furiously as she hid from Neji "I don't know what you mean." Neji shook his head, everyone knew of her crush besides Naruto himself. He wondered what she saw in the blonde idiot. "Don't lie to me Hinata I know of your feelings towards Naruto and I have to wonder if you are going to tell him."

"I want to but I am afraid, what if he rejects me?"

"You really think he would?"

Hinata turned to her cousin who had a slight scowl on his face "you really think he would not say yes? It is better to find an answer Hinata than live without one." She nodded at her cousins words and turned back to Naruto, smiling. Neji took this as a sign to leave and made his way out the door "Neji, thank you." He nodded as he slowly shut the door leaving her with the blond nin.

* * *

The man stood outside the village gates as the sun gleamed off his armor. 'Not as impressive as ours but still.' He looked around the village gazing at its people 'so these are the people who were entrusted with his survival, for their sake I hope they did a good job.' He smiled as children ran past him throwing wood kunai. He looked up at the massive Fourth Hokage head and closed his eyes as he made a silent prayer. He opened his eyes and continued on to find his mission.

* * *

Team Ten walked through the village as they headed for the gates with to meet with their sensei. It has been a couple of days since the Sasuke incident and they were taking it well. Ino had gotten over Sasuke when he left. She realized how much of a problem she was being to her team and her friends and, mostly stopped obsessing over the man.

Shikamaru still had wishes on how the mission could have went better, he hated seeing his longtime friend in pain but it came with the job. Choji really had no feelings about the mission. He did help Naruto when he could to get Raman, he was probably the only one who could beat him in an eating contest so that was also a motivator to bring him food, for a challenge. They walked in silence until Ino ran into someone and was knocked over "oh, sorry kid didn't mean it."

He was exceptionally tall and had red hair that laid messy and flat on his head. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a silver armor chest piece over it. His pants were solid black and seemed to be made out of armor as well. His eyes were pure blue, was slightly tan, and had a scar alongside his cheek. What was really noticeable was a blood red sword attached to his side and a proctor resting on his neck, it was a basic swirl that seemed to resemble a whirlpool. His face seemed familiar like someone she should have known.

"Sorry." He held out his hand as Ino took it, she brushed herself off turning to him "it's alright." He scratched the back of his head and had an unusually big grin on his face. His face turned serious as he turned to the girl "do you happen to know an Uzumaki Naruto?" Shikamaru turned to him "why do you want to see him?"

"It's above your pay grade Chunin."

Shikamaru crossed his arms "what ninja village are you from? I haven't seen that ninja mark yet."

"None of your concern."

"Well I don't think we are going to tell you then, good luck, troublesome." The team started to walk off when he called out "Chunin, i'm not going to hurt your friend. I need to talk to Naruto, it's important trust me."

Shikamaru turned back, nothing about the man suggested he was lying but before he could answer Choji sighed "he is at the hospital." His face seemed to turn sour "he isn't going to like that. What happened?" Shikamaru turned around again "we went on a mission to retrieve a missing nin. He got hurt, bad. We got the ninja but most of us did receive injuries like Choji and me."

"Alright thank you for your assistance."

Shikamaru sighed "what's your name."

"You can call me Kenshi." He turned and walked away from the group "how come I got the feeling he is going to be troublesome."

* * *

Kenshi held his head and rubbed his temples as he made his way to the hospital 'I can't believe her son has been her all along. He is defiantly not going to like this. Wonder what good things he has done to this village he should be a hero after all maybe I'll ask.'

* * *

He entered the building as he smelled pain, medication, and death. He took this all in for a moment, 'god how I love this smell.' With a slight sigh he took out a pill from his pocket, with a slight crunch and tightening of his face, he continued on. He saw a woman at the front desk and spoke to her "excuse me. Can I please see Uzumaki Naruto?" She scoffed and smiled at him "what do you want to see that demon for handsome?" Before she could even react she saw a crimson red blade at her throat "room, now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Finding Naruto

Kenshi rushed through the hospital 'I can't believe what she told me. They treated him like trash all his life and all he ever did was help them. When Kage hears about this hell is going to be unleashed.' The nurses and staff that ran into him immediately backed off from the killer intent he was giving off. His blade glowed as it made the white walls of the hospital turn blood red.

He looked at each door with a concern on his face '234, 235, 236, where is it?' He turned the corner to be met with a long hallway and an ANBU wearing a wolf mask "who are you?" Kenshi glared at him with killer intent "move."

"What village are you from?"

"Move."

He shook his head "I am going to have to take you in." The ANBU pulled out a kunai and walked towards him. The ANBU stopped as if he couldn't move "I told you to move. You won't die we are in a hospital." The kunai fell out of his hands as he clutched his stomach and a red liquid oozed out of the cut. Kenshi turned back around the corner and looked at a nurse who was cowering "help him."

He gestured to the ANBU as the nurse picked him up and carried him inside one of the rooms. Kenshi ran again looking at the room numbers '240, 241, yes! 242!" He stopped at the door his hand wavering over the handle. 'What am I going to say? Well I guess I better start with an explanation.' With a fierce determination he gripped the handle and opened the door.

* * *

Ino sighed "all I am saying is that we should have went after him."

"Just leave him alone we don't know what he wants with Naruto and he is guarded by Hinata and an ANBU as well so just leave it be."

She turned to Shikamaru and pouted realizing he was right "so did he seem familiar to you guys?" Choji nodded "good thing I wasn't the only one. Who did he look like?" Shikamaru sighed "how am I supposed to know, I wasn't staring at his face." Ino glared at her teammate but continued walking anyway.

They noticed the glares they got from most of the villagers as they made their way to the gates. Choji sighed "why do they treat him like this? I mean I wasn't exactly kind to him as a kid either but not like this." Shikamaru turned to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder "I am trying to find that out. But it is becoming more troublesome than it is worth."

Ino turned to her teammates "he seems like a nice guy if you get to know him, he shouldn't be treated like this. All the glares, hate something must have happened that they are not telling us." They all nodded taking this information in.

They were kind of surprised when Asuma rand up to the trio "hey Asuma-sensei what's wrong?" His face showed worry and confusion "our mission is switched have any of you seen a man with a sword, red hair, and it looked like he was wearing armor?" They nodded "we lead him towards the hospital why?" Asuma grimaced "he attacked a ANBU! We need to go now!" The team nodded as they headed off to find Kenshi.

* * *

"Damn." Kenshi stared at the empty room with a sad look 'almost, but he is here I know it.' He looked around the room as to look for any signs of him being there. Picking up one of the many Raman cups that littered the room, he threw it in the trash. 'Kid must have an addiction or something.'

He noticed a small indent on the chair next to the bed. 'Either someone has been here a while or they just left not too long ago. They could be close.' He picked up a clipboard by the bed as he noticed a picture on it. A smile graced his face at the picture. It was a boy with spiky blonde hair, whisker marks, and a giant grin on his face. 'Takes after his father on looks. But now I know what he looks like, hope I can find him soon.' He tore the picture out of the medical report and headed out the door.

Continuing to look at the picture he smiled "hello." He turned around to be met with a peculiar looking man. "Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, am I right?" Kakashi nodded as Kenshi held out the picture "have you seen this boy recently?" Kakashi shook his head and put away his book "I don't know but you are coming with me."

"Excuse me?"

He readied his Sharingan "you assaulted a ANBU member and for that you need to be brought before the Hokage for punishment." Kenshi held up his hands apologetically "he attacked me first. But anyway I don't have time for this bye." Kakashi activated his Sharingan as Kenshi glowed for a moment and disappeared before his eyes. "What?" He looked at the ground where he was standing to see black lines scribbled across the floor in a way foreign to him 'never seen something like that before but it resembles a transportation seal.' Kakashi put away his Sharingan and sighed 'this day just got a lot harder.'

* * *

Naruto walked through this village now out of his hospital robe and back in his jumpsuit "Hinata-chan you don't know how much I wanted to get out of that place." She smiled as she walked with him, after some arguing on Naruto's part they were able to walk around the village without being in trouble. Hinata blushed as she watched the sun hit her crushes face. Naruto turned back to her "you alright Hinata-chan? You look really red." In other cases this is when she would have ran for cover but he need her now, she knew that "no Naruto-kun, I-I am f-fine."

Naruto nodded and continued on his way. She smiled at him but her look turned sour when she noticed the multiple glares and curses thrown at Naruto as they walked. 'Why do they treat Naruto-kun like this?' Naruto turned towards Hinata 'she looks better smiling, hm wonder if she is hungry?' "Hey are you alright? Did you want to get something to eat?"

Hinata felt her world go blank 'go get something to eat? Is he, is he asking me out?' The blonde turned away quickly "if you don't want to that's alright."

"No, I mean yes I would like to get something."

Naruto grinned making Hinata blush as he grabbed her hand "Ichiraku here we come!" Hinata sighed quietly 'oh well, if it is with Naruto-kun I don't really care.'

Her daydreaming stopped when Kakashi landed infront of the two "oh hey Kakashi-sensei what's up?" He face looked serious even with the mask "Naruto do you know a man with red hair, carries a sword and wears armor?" Naruto thought for a moment "no I don't really know anyone by that description. Almost sounds like you are describing a samurai or something." Kakashi nodded "he does look a lot like one."

"Wait you saw him?"

Kakashi nodded "he took out a ANBU with one hit and disappeared before I could capture him. He used some type of seal to get away. Which is why I need to warn you guys about him be on your guard we are on alert be careful, Hinata can you help guard Naruto?" She nodded as Kakashi sped off again. "I-I wonder who he w-was talking about N-Naruto-kun." He grinned "don't worry we will kick his ass if we need to right?" She giggled at his comment but froze immediately and stared behind Naruto "found you."

* * *

Tsunade held her head, this is not what she needed today "so you are telling me this guy just walking in without anyone questioning him, even though he had a sword on him. Then got directions from one of my ninja teams and took out a ANBU with one hit then proceeded to evade Kakashi in a blink of an eye." Genma sighed knowing that there was no way out of this "that does about wrap it up. But funny thing he took Naruto's picture from his room and was spotted by Kakashi searching through it."

"Do we have someone on the gaki?"

He nodded "that Hyuga girl is with him." Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk "that's it, that is all the protection we have on him? Find him now!" Genma quickly retreated out of the room not wanting to witness Tsunade's anger even dropping the piece of hay in his mouth in his haste. Tsunade held her head and turned to Shizune "let's go." She shook her head "what do you mean?"

"I am going to go search for the brat what does it look like?"

* * *

"Found you." Naruto turned around to be met with the man that Kakashi described. He seemed off, almost surprised and sad at the same time. "By Kami, you almost look like your mother." Kenshi stared at the boy 'what has he been doing here all this time?' He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and he backed away. Hinata stood infront of him and activated her bloodline "you will not hurt Naruto-kun!" Kenshi held his sword "I don't want to hurt you. I just want Naruto, he needs to come with me." Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder easing her a little "why?" He kneeled again placing a hand on his shoulder "what did they tell you of your family?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he pulled back his sleeve and saw a swirl, his swirl as a tattoo on his forearm "please, just tell me." Kenshi pulled back his sleeve as Naruto shook his head "not much. They were hero's in the Great Ninja War and they died there. The Third gave me this jacket, he said that the swirl was a symbol that they wore. Besides that not anything really."

Kenshi bit down on his tongue to keep himself from lashing out at the villagers 'remind me to kill that dipshit of the new Hokage!' Naruto stared into his blue eyes "do you know my family?" Kenshi nodded silently "can you tell me who they were?" Kenshi nodded as he noticed the girl beside Naruto, what immediately caught his attention was her pupil less eyes 'hm a Hyuga I think. By the way she protected Naruto she seems to have some type of relationship with him.' "Did you want to bring her along?"

Naruto turned to Hinata as she blushed a little and tried to hide herself "yah, she is a friend I trust her, with my life." Hinata's eyes grew 'he trusts me that much? I must mean something to him.' He smiled "by the way my name is Kenshi, now let's-."

"Where do you think you are going?"

Kenshi smiled as he was surrounded by ninja. Some were the team he met a while ago, Kakashi, and the person he was sure was Hokage. Others were there but it didn't matter. The villagers that were in the area quickly ran away from the impending battle. He stood up, slowly unsheathing his blade as the sun hit the blade making look even more deadly. "Naruto comes with me." Fear shot through Tsunade's body as she stood her ground 'his chakra is insane but I will not let this happen.' Tsunade stood infront of him "over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged."

As he brought his crimson sword up for attack Naruto gripped his shoulder "stop, don't hurt them."

Kenshi nodded, as much as he wanted to cut into these 'people' for ruining his life he put away his sword. Shikamaru sighed 'good thing Naruto calmed him down, his chakra level was beyond the Hokage's and he didn't even start fighting yet. If he actually got serious I'm not sure if even the all of us together could have beaten him.' Naruto turned to Tsunade with a slight sadness in his eyes "he knows who my parents were." To say the ninja were shocked was an understatement. Kakashi slowly put down his hand that held his Sharingan 'he knew who Minato-sensei was? How?' Tsunade turned to him "how?"

"My name, my full name is Kenshi Uzumaki."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Truth

To say that the new Uzumaki was a shock was a bit of an understatement. Immediately after he said those words a meeting had been called of the council and under Kenshi's request any and all friends and people who at least cared for the boy were to attend the meeting. So along with the council was the Kohona Twelve, including Sakura. Iruka, Jiraiya, and the rest of the Jounin. The only ones in the room at the moment though were Kenshi and the council members.

Danzo sighed at the amount of people in the room "why are all of these people here? I thought that this was a council meeting." Kenshi turned to him with an anger rivaling the Kyuubi "I wanted to see how many people cared for Naruto. I expected the entire village to be here since we allowed him to be under your watch!" Danzo scowled but was silent anyway. Tsunade turned to him "explain how you are related to the gaki." Kenshi nodded "Naruto here comes from a clan known as the Uzumaki clan. We are the founders of the Uzushiogakure and the main developers of Fuinjutsu or Sealing Jutsus."

One of the more 'fluffy' council members spoke up "that disgrace of a clan was destroyed a long time ago." Kenshi smiled "actually no it wasn't but I am not about to tell you how we survived you pathetic excuse for a human. Now sit down before I cut off your tongue." The council member effectively 'shut up' after noticing some blood coming from his mouth for an unknown reason. Shibi turned to him "why didn't you make your clan known after you survived destruction?"

"We were weak after that. We survived but barley; we didn't want to be targeted again so we remained hidden."

Kenshi turned back to the council "I am here to reclaim Naruto and bring him back to his family!" This immediately caused uproar in the council "you can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"He is ours!" The council member felt his neck as a sudden ping stung him. The council turned in horror as his head slipped off his shoulders and his body slumped back in his chair. Shikaku stared at the man 'I didn't even see him move. That kind of speed rivals the Fourth.' Danzo turned to Kenshi "you killed him!"

"No I didn't I was here to whole time. I didn't move but I anyone doesn't want another 'accident' I suggest you treat him like a human being, LIKE HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE!"

Tsuande stood in shock, 'I can't unleash the ANBU on him without possibly endangering the rest of the council, great this is going to come back to bite me.'

Naruto backed away a little as they heard him from outside the door '**damn kit, I thought I was the angry one.' **

Kenshi turned back to the council "I am bringing him home were you say it is ok or not." Danzo grimaced 'I need a way to make him stay here.' "Hold on Uzumaki let's talk about this."

Kenshi turned to the man with hate "no, I will not talk to you the only ones who I will now respond to are the Hokage, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Hyuga clans." The civilian side of the council would have none of this "we deserve a right to be heard!"

"And so did he, when we was a child he wasn't cared for so you gave up that chance when you decided to disregard the Fourth's last request." They sank back into their chairs as Shikaku turned to him "I agree that he should be with his family but I would like to know has to how your clan knew he was here?"

"The last Uzumaki to be here was the Fourth's late wife!" Shikaku sighed "knew this would be troublesome."

Kenshi turned to the council "did any of you try to respect their wishes? Try to adopt the boy or make is life any better?" They all dropped their heads except for Hiashi "the boy didn't belong in our clan."

"And why not?"

"The boy was uncivilized, uncultured, rude, disrespectful-."

"Might have helped if he had a father figure growing up huh."

Hiashi's eyes grew but his silence remained. Kenshi sighed "I just heard that we had an Uzumaki here that was practically a hero, I couldn't wait to find out how much of a hero he was treated. And when I find him this is what I see. Minato would have been ashamed in all of you."

Tsunade jumped at this "we tried to help the gaki!"

"Oh really, what actions did that fool of a Hokage Sarutobi make to help his life in any way! I mean besides holding his existence from us and denying any right to know his father or mother! Well explain what you did, EXPLAIN!" Kenshi waited a moment before silence answered his question "that's right, none of you did anything. I am taking him home, his true home." One of the braver council members stood up "you can't he is our-." He grabbed his throat as his head to slipped off his shoulders "what did I just say about treating him like a human being?"

Kenshi turned to the ANBU by the door who was too petrified to take any action against him "let Naruto and any person of his choosing in I am going to explain everything even the Kyuubi so make a wise decision." Tsunade turned to him "how do you know everything?"

"Because, I was the Fourth's friend and his brother in law."

* * *

To say that Naruto was shocked was a bit of an understatement. He had family, a clan and they hid them from him. As the ANBU explained what had happened Naruto thought about who to bring 'true a part of me wants them to know but what if they think I am a monster?'

**'Kit this is probably the only time I will give advice to you. Real friends show themselves when you are hurt the most.' **

'So you are saying they should accept me right?'

**'Yah if they don't they don't deserve to be called your friends.' **

Naruto nodded as he made his way back to the lobby room. He opened the doors as he noticed all of them were looking at him "hey guys could you follow me for a moment, Kenshi and I need to tell you something." The group nodded as they walked by him. Sakura brushed past him and whispered "don't think because you are from a clan that you are any different baka."

Naruto closed his eyes but felt someone holding his chin as he opened them to see Hinata "please don't cry Naruto-kun. I don't want to see you upset, smile." Naruto's jaw dropped "Hinata you didn't stutter!" She blushed and looked away mumbling to herself as Jiraiya came back around the corner "hey come on we are waiting." Naruto nodded as he turned to Hinata 'I hope they understand.'

* * *

Kenshi smiled as the entire group was brought in 'he trusts them all that much? I am suddenly glad they got rid of the bodies that would have been awkward.' Naruto and Hinata walked into the room was Tsunade sighed "alright, get it over with." Kenshi nodded as he turned to Naruto "last chance kid, you sure?" Naruto nodded "if they don't accept it, they weren't my friends to begin with." Kenshi chuckled "who told you that?"

"Hey I could have said it!"

"Oh I know you for five seconds and I know you couldn't have come up with something like that." Naruto glared at him before smiling "I am sure."

Kenshi turned back towards the group "alright class pay attention I am only going to say this once, about how I know why the village doesn't like Naruto and why we never came for him."

"A long time ago a person in this village housed a being you all know as the Ninetails. This person was the Fourth Hokage's wife Kushina Uzumaki. Now after a while this person gave birth to a child. As the Ninetails attacked the Fourth new that he had to seal the beast inside someone but he knew that he couldn't ask anyone to give up their life if he wasn't able to do it himself. So he did the most honorable thing he could do and sealed it into his own son. With his last dying breath the Fourth told the Third that he wanted Naruto to grow up as a hero not a container for the Ninetails. But instead of that he did the opposite the child was scorned, hated, despised, even tried to be assassinated a few times. He grew up without anyone but still tried to be recognized. He was an outcast from society being alone for more than ten years; a weaker man would have gone insane. He graduated along with you trying his best to be known and respected. The child was Naruto."

After a few moments of silence to let this all sink in he continued "Naruto we never came for you because we believed you were dead. We were told by the council that you died along with the Ninetails after the sealing. I never believed it but we had no choice. We couldn't accuse them of doing anything we had no proof of. I am sorry I never came for you but after I heard of what happened at the Valley of the End I knew it was you so I came, I am sorry." They stood there for a moment as the Rookie Twelve took this all in.

Shikamaru was the first to come back to his senses "the hell is wrong with you dad!" Shikaku turned to his son but said nothing "we could have done something! Anything to keep him from living that life why didn't we! Why did we hide Naruto from his clan, he could have been raised with a family!"

He shook his head "I don't really have an answer for that."

Kiba turned towards his own parent "what the hell is wrong with you mom!" Tsume laughed "we would have never adopted him! He took away your father remember?" Kiba glared at her "the fox took my father not him!" Ino couldn't even look at her father as she turned to Choji who had stopped eating his chips and put them away "I'm not hungry anymore."

Shino turned towards his father "I see no logic in not letting Naruto have come to our clan." Shibi sighed "our bugs couldn't have handled his chakra even if we yet him in Shino." Lee couldn't hold in his tears as Guy patted his shoulder. TenTen shook her head holding in tears. Neji looked over at Naruto with almost regret in his eyes.

Naruto the entire time looked at the ground as if it had done something wrong. Hinata turned to him "N-Naruto-kun?"

"You hate me now don't you?"

She shook her head "I could never hate you Naruto-kun. I have always admired you." Feeling brave she tilted his head up to make him look at her "you were always there for me when I was down. You are your own person Naruto-kun. I wouldn't believe for a second that you are the Ninetails." Hinata's eyes flashed as Naruto embraced her and whispered "thank you Hinata-chan."

She blushed and accepted the hug as the rest of the Rookie Twelve surrounded him. "Yoosh this new information does not douse the fires of youth within you Naruto!" Neji sighed "I don't think of you any less but know I have a bit more respect for you, don't let it go to your head." Shino got his attention "our clan knows more than anything to be an outcast. Now that I think about it, I know I could have been nicer to you but I choose to stay away for some reason and for that I am sorry." Naruto nodded 'I can't believe they accept me.'

As others began saying what they thought of the new info Jiraiya turned to the Jonin "I never thought they would take it this well."

Kakashi nodded "I was sure one of them might have harbored some bad will but apparently they see him with a bit more respect now." Asuma sighed and stomped on his cigarette "I didn't even know about my dad doing this. I would have said something if I knew about him having a clan." Iruka nodded "I sure we all would have." Kakashi sighed and pulled out his book 'even I didn't know Minato-sensei's wife had a clan, how come no one knows this? This is too weird might want to look into it later.'

Sakura stood away from the group staring at Naruto 'he has the fox inside him? **Ok face it you were wrong about him. **No he is still not better than Sasuke. **He has a long since thought extinct clan, he is the son of the Fourth, and is the hero of the Leaf for having that Ninetails in him, what more could qualify. **He just doesn't ok, leave me alone!' He shut out or inner self as she watched Naruto being well wished by his teammates.

Kenshi smiled at the group "alright, now what you all know is an S class secret so don't go gossiping around." Almost all of their eyes turned towards Ino at the comment. He turned towards the council "now that, that is out of the way let's talk about Naruto coming back to his home."

The civilian council started to yell but Kenshi held up his hand "I am prepared to make a compromise. Naruto will come with me to stay and train with me at the Uzushiogakure for a while. After that period is over I will return with him back here. After we return and an amount of time needed has passed he will make his choice if he wants to stay in the Leaf or stay with his family, further details will be discussed with the Hokage at a later time." Tsunade nodded "I feel like that is a good arrangement."

He turned around back to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder "Naruto I don't want you to answer right now. Spend time with your friends for a while I will return in a couple of days, then make your decision alright?"

Naruto nodded "where are you going to go?" Kenshi smiled "already worried about me kid? Don't worry I just need to do some things around the village if you need me just yell." One of the council members stood up "don't you think it should be our choice if a shinobi leaves or not?" Kenshi smiled "no by all means, stop me."

He gripped his sword as the he sat down remembering the other two members and their fates. Kenshi gave one last look to Naruto "you do remind me of your mother." Kenshi bowed towards the council and walked out the door.

* * *

Naruto sat down at Ichiraku's with the rest of the Rookie Twelve, minus Sasuke who is in recovery and Sakura who didn't show up. He sat next to Hinata as she pressed her index fingers together while taking small bites out of her Raman.

The sat in slightly uncomfortable silence as they ate. Shikamaru broke the silence as he turned to Naruto "I think you should go." Naruto turned to him questioningly "I mean this is around the only time you will probably get to see your family, I want you to go man."

Naruto nodded as Lee sat up in his chair "I can feel the fires of youth in you Naruto. Kenshi will no doubt lead you to greatness I suggest you follow him!"

Naruto smiled at his friends antics as other people nodded at the two but the train stopped with Kiba "hey man don't get me wrong it is cool that you found someone who knows about your family but don't you think it is just a little off that someone randomly appears saying that he knows your family and wants to take you away." Hinata turned to him "I-I was using the Byakugan when I met him. He w-wasn't lying Kiba." The man nodded as he turned back to his Raman.

Naruto turned to the person he really wanted her opinion from "Hinata-chan what do you think I should do?" Kiba turned to him "whoa man when did you start calling her Hinata-chan?"

Naruto shrugged "when I got back, is that I problem?" Kiba smirked "no, don't have a problem with you and your girlfriend." Hinata felt her eyes bulge as Kiba laughed hysterically. Naruto turned a new shade of red and yelled at him "we aren't dating Kiba!"

"Why are you so upset then?"

"Uh, uh, uh."

"Ha, I knew it."

Neji turned to Naruto "you break her heart. I break your face!" Naruto turned the same shade of red as Hinata when he turned to him "we aren't dating Neji!"

"Tell that to your increased heart rate."

"Err, what about TenTen huh Neji?"

His eyes grew a little and TenTen turned away shyly "ha, I knew it!"

Lee stood back up "the fires of youth are exploding with romance! So Neji is that why you asked to have that spar time alone with TenTen!" Neji activated his bloodline and turned to his friend "shut up Lee!"

Shikamaru sighed "this is far too troublesome." Ino turned to her teammate "shut it, we all know you are in love with that Sand girl Temari."

"She is just another troublesome woman."

Naruto could have sworn that his cheeks grew slightly pink. A silent Kenshi smiled at the group as the ranted on about who liked who throughout the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Rain

Kenshi stood overlooking the 'village' on the Hokage Monument. He stood on top of the honorable First Hokage's head with his arms crossed. He looked down on the Fourth Hokage's head, etched into the canyon wall. 'Minato, if you would see your village now.' The wind blew past him as he thought this making his hair sweep to the side 'you reading my thoughts, even after death Minato?'

Black clouds started to cover the once blue sky as Kenshi continued in his thoughts. 'Seems that not even I can escape rain, hm and how much I hate it.' He pulled out another pill from his pocket. Staring at the pill with disgust and hate as if it was the bane of his life. He closed his other hand tightly and gritted his teeth drawing blood from his palm to calm himself down. Quickly, he swallowed the pill. His face tightened as the pain ran through his body. 'I hate those things.' Noticing laughter and moving familiar to him as turned his head and smiled, watching Naruto and Hinata enter his home. 'Kushina, you would be proud of your son.'

Cling!

He looked at his shoulder to see a lone raindrop on his armor. Sorrow was shown as mother nature rained down upon him. Eyes closed, listening to the almost haunting sounds that the rain made on his armor. He stood there listening to the utter peace that this storm gave him. He smiled as the music that danced his armor began to speed up along with the rain. His blade unknowing to him turned a light blue as he began to relish a memory.

_Kenshi couldn't believe that she drug him all the way out here in the middle of nowhere, to meet a guy. "I don't like him." Kenshi stared at the man his sister introduced as Minato. He already knew of Minato from a few sources. He was a good ninja, reliable, and honorable. What he didn't know was who he was off the battlefield. Kenshi glared at the man as the forest seemed to close in on the blonde nin. Minato hid slightly behind Kushina 'I didn't know he was going to be this bad.' He knew that he was being hard on the guy but he couldn't just let anyone be with his sister. _

_Kushina glared at him "oh come on give him a chance." Kenshi smirked "I give him a chance when he becomes Hokage." Kenshi sighed as Kushina's hair began to stand up and her temper rise "that doesn't work on me and you know it." Her temper cooled and was replaced with sorrow as she bowed her head down and walked next to Minato "sorry I thought he might have given you a little chance." She glared at Kenshi as she said this. Minato shrugged "it's alright, I'm sure he will warm up to me." _

_Kenshi got rid of his glare as he saw the two began to walk off, hand in hand. Kenshi groaned silently "Minato!" The blonde nin turned around to face him. Surprisingly enough his face showed that of concern. Kenshi pointed towards Kushina "I am not a Kumo nin. You hurt her and I will play a game called 'how long can Minato survive without his head' and I am not talking about the one attached to your neck." Minato gulped as he realized he wasn't joking. _

_Kushina smiled "thank you! You won't regret this!" Kenshi sighed "I am sure I already have." He kept up the glare as they began to walk away but it turned into a slight smile as he turned away and walked into the forest._

Kenshi opened his eyes as the rain came down harder. Turning the musical on his armor to a full orchestra. He turned to look at his blade and glared as it returned to its crimson red color again. He looked at the village as he noticed people cowering from the water and running for their homes. As much as he wanted to see this place be burned to the ground in ashes he couldn't do that to Naruto. Although they treated him with disrespect he somehow grew attached to this place and the few friends he had. He turned back to the sky as lightning struck the ground by him sending a monstrous thunderclap throughout the village, almost like the sky itself was challenging him. He opened his arms and closed his eyes hearing the rain dance of his armor and waiting for lightning's embrace.

* * *

Naruto stared up at the blackened sky with a grimace on his face. "Man, it's going to rain." Shikamaru stared at the sky for a moment then turned back to his game with possibly less concentration than usual "it is your move Naruto." Naruto turned back for a moment and looked at the Shogi board, he was being destroyed. He scratched the back of his head nervously "well we could pack it up, I mean it is going to rain."

He sighed "sure, the game was getting a bit troublesome anyway." Naruto mentally cheered, he didn't want to embarrass himself infront of his audience "I was going to win anyway right Hinata-chan?" The girl blushed and nodded her head, mentally though she couldn't admit to her crush that he was going to lose big time.

Shikamaru packed up the board "I will finish this game though Naruto, I'll see you." Naruto waved as his lazy friend began walking back towards his home. Naruto turned back to Hinata "so did you want me to lead you back home?" Hinata blushed furiously but remembered something "um N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yah?"

"U-u-uh I-I was w-wondering…"

'Ok I can do this, I know he doesn't like Sakura, he trusts you completely, go for it.'

"I-If I could h-hang o-out a-at your house t-t-tonight?" Hinata put her index fingers together and turned a shade of red that possibly shouldn't exist. But since Naruto is apparently colorblind he didn't notice the change "sure, I mean if it is ok with your dad and all." Hinata nodded and looked down at the ground nervously "I don't think he will miss me any." Naruto caught the slight sadness in her voice and the loss of stutter, and grabbed her hand "come on lets go back before the storm hits." Hinata mentally squealed with delight as her crush took her hand and led her back to his home.

* * *

Naruto stood by the door to his apartment with Hinata at his side. His eyes grew when he remembered something 'crap, my house is a mess I can't bring a girl in here!' He turned towards Hinata and scratched the back of his head "um could you give me like five seconds to clean up?" She nodded as he bolted inside the house and closed the door without her being able to see the inside of it. He turned around slowly as his jaw dropped 'what happened?' The thousands of cups of instant Raman lying around were gone. His furniture was back to its original position. Everything looked, clean. He noticed a small note lying on his couch as he took it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I couldn't believe how much this place smelled. I took matters into my own hands knowing that you would have had a friend over at some point and didn't want them to come to a pig sty. So, you're welcome and I also replaced the Raman in your fridge with actual food, learn to eat something else._

_Kenshi_

_P.S: Say hi to Hinata for me._

Naruto blushed 'how did he know I would bring over Hinata? Oh Hinata!" He rushed over to the door and threw it open as the pale girl still stood outside.

He scratched the back of his head nervously "heh, sorry that was a little more than five seconds." Hinata smiled "it's a-alright Naruto-kun." 'If I had to I would wait for however long it took.' Opening the door widely to his house he smiled "want to come in?" Hinata blushed as she nodded and entered the home. Her jaw dropped at how clean his home was. Naruto turned to her "what's wrong?"

"I thought I-it would h-have been d-dirtier."

Naruto mentally thanked whatever god brought Kenshi to his home and cleaned it for him. "I can do a lot in five seconds apparently." Hinata's mind went blank as she thought tons of different meanings for that. She grew more red by the second as Naruto turned to her "hey Hinata you alright?" She nodded still thinking about what he said as her eyes grew 'stop it! Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint.' He walked over by her and placed a hand on her shoulder "you alright Hinata-chan?" She nodded returning back to reality "I-I'm fine."

He nodded and sporting his trademark grin he turned to the kitchen "so did you want something to eat?" Hinata nodded 'I am sure that it is Raman but I don't care.' She smiled as Naruto turned towards the fridge and opened it. Inside was various fruits, vegetables, and anything not Raman. His face looked like it was about to cry when he noticed a small note on the front shelve.

It had three words 'deal with it'. Naruto mentally cried at his loss of Raman but kept his composure as he found something. "Hey Hinata-chan, you like cinnamon buns right?"

* * *

After a while of almost burning the apartment complex and going through a few fire extinguishers they finally got the cinnamon buns out, and they were burnt. Naruto looked at the blackened lumps of what used to be wheat and turned to Hinata "I am so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen." Naruto turned back to his ruined meal when Hinata smiled "I-it might help N-Naruto-kun if you fixed your stove."

His eyes widened and turned back to Hinata "was that sarcasm?" She shook her head furiously "no." 'Oh no, I have done something to upset him. No, no, no, what do I do now?' Much to her surprise Naruto started laughing "I have never in my life heard you use sarcasm."

Hinata hung her head as Naruto laughed. He stopped noticing her expression "hey you didn't do anything wrong. It's normal for people to use sarcasm." Hinata looked back at her crush "you d-don't think badly of me?" Naruto waved his hands "no, how could I think you're awesome Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed but turned towards the window as they saw raindrops coming down and hitting it. Naruto shrugged "we will wait until the storm passes and you can go home, right?" Hinata nodded, really wanting to say that she didn't want to go home or anywhere without him but stayed her tongue. Hinata turned to Naruto as he began trying to clean up the monstrosity that had occurred a while ago.

She smiled as he tried to remove the buns from the tray but were firmly stuck. She couldn't suppress a giggle when he even turned the entire tray around and they still stuck. In desperation Naruto summoned a clone as they both tried to rip apart the meal from the tray. Hinata was holding her mouth to suppress her laughs as both Naruto's couldn't figure out how to get rid of them. Finally the clone grabbed the tray and threw it out the window. Then smiled at Hinata before disappearing.

Naruto sat by Hinata on the couch. After trying to get rid of the 'buns' he decided that someone else could figure it out and through them out the window. His clone's memories came back to him as he blushed remembering Hinata's giggle. 'She has a nice laugh. I wonder why she doesn't laugh more.' The silence between them continued as Naruto turned to Hinata "so you said that your father wouldn't miss you much, did you want to talk about it?"

Naruto knew that he had struck a nerve when her face turned a shade of white "oh sorry you don't have to talk about it. I will-."

"I-It's alright N-Naruto-kun."

In a surprising move of bravery Naruto placed his hand on hers making her blush instantly "you don't have to talk about it." She nodded "my father has been e-especially mean to me r-recently. He calls me a f-failure to the c-clan and that I am w-weak."

Naruto's eyes grew red for a moment then returned to his natural blue color. His grip tightened on Hinata's hand "you are not weak; you are one of the strongest people I know of. You showed so much when you fought against Neji in the Chunin exams. If your father calls you those things then he doesn't know what true strength is! I am glad to call you one of my precious people. Although everyone else accepted me for the Kyuubi being inside me I felt that yours was the one I needed to hear the most. You have been there for me when I am down, I can't possibly thank you enough for what you have done throughout my life."

Hinata's eyes widened at each word Naruto said to her. She smiled at turned to him "I will always be there Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and stared into her eyes "hey, you didn't stutter again." Hinata blushed as Naruto turned to the window and noticed it was now pouring. He looked solemn as he turned to Hinata 'I guess I could tell her.' "Hinata, I'm scared." She looked over to him and noticed sadness in his eyes that she hasn't seen before "what if this is a lie or my family doesn't accept me. I am afraid that they might not like me."

Hinata gulped as she scooted closer to him and with a push of confidence hugged him. His eyes grew at the sudden touch but accepted it as Hinata's head rested on his chest. He smiled as he could feel her heart beating rapidly against him 'is this, what I think it is?' Hinata's face unusually didn't turned red, she smiled knowing that she never wanted to move from this spot. They stayed like that for a while just being in each other's arms and knowing the fact that they both had someone who accepted each other for who they were.

Naruto eventually looked outside and yawned noticing that it was late "I think it is time to go to bed. You don't mind sleeping in my bed do you? I'll sleep on the couch." Hinata let go of Naruto, grew red, and pointed her index fingers together 'in Naruto-kun's bed.' She nodded as she made her way up the stairs towards the bed room "thank you Hinata-chan." She turned towards Naruto who was smiling at her and blushing "your welcome Naruto-kun."

She closed the door behind her and smiled 'I just spent the whole day with Naruto-kun.' She gave out a small squeal of joy and laid down on his bed. 'I hope this could happen every day, just me and Naruto-kun.' After a while of daydreaming about her crush she fell asleep under the covers of Naruto's bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Preparation

Danzo sifted in his chair and stared in the dark of the room. 'The past few days have been surprising to say the least. I need to find a way to keep that Naruto brat here or I will have to accelerate my plans. The Uzumaki clan will be a hindrance no more. The Leaf will finally be under my control.' He smiled 'but first a test.' "Sai!"

On cue a boy appeared before Danzo and bowed before him. His pale skin shined through the darkness of the room. Danzo smiled at the boy "I want you to greet our new guest properly Sai. Record what you can." Sai nodded and faded back into the dark of the room.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you threw away all of my Raman!"

"Kid I am sure that some girls love Raman every day of the week, Hinata doesn't seem like one of them."

After the storm passed yesterday Kenshi woke up Hinata and brought her home, when he returned however he certainly wasn't expecting this kind of treatment. 'I thought he might be partially glad.' They walked through the village on the way to Ichiraku's to stock up on Naruto's favorite food. Naruto sighed "well I guess she isn't that fond of Raman." Kenshi laughed "I still have no idea how you messed up making cinnamon buns that bad." Naruto glared at the man "it was my first time making them, give me a break!" For a moment Kenshi could have sworn Naruto switched places with his mother 'you act so much like her.' "Alright, I give you this one."

Naruto smiled as he got Kenshi off his back. "So, tell me about your friends." Naruto put his hand on his chin "well first would be Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke is a teme who always tries to prove he is better than everyone but even though he tried to leave he is my friend. Sakura has been acting strange this last couple of days, after I returned it is like she is avoiding me or something."

Kenshi nodded 'might want to have a chat with Sakura later.'

"Kakashi-sensei is cool, even if he is always reading that pervert book of his. Shikamaru and Choji are around the same, they are almost always together and watching clouds or something. Ino who is also on their team has been nice to me these last couple of days as well, more than usual."

'Those four are safe.'

"Asuma-sensei is alright I guess, we haven't really talked along with Kurenai-sensei. Jiraiya is a Sannin but he is nothing but a pervert, not only does he write those books but I caught him peeping on women, more than once. Rock Lee and Might Guy are crazy with training. They are weird but are really dedicated people."

'Huh didn't know he knew the word dedicated.'

"Neji and TenTen are fine. Neji used to be a jerk but after I beat him in the Chunin exams he has been nice to me, don't tell anyone but I am sure they are in a relationship."

'He beat the Hyuga genius! I will have to check onto that.'

"And Kiba and Shino are cool. Kiba is always loud and annoying but Shino is quiet, they don't act like it but they are like brothers." He looked like he was about to continue but stopped talking for a moment as they continued down the street "uh Naruto? Aren't you forgetting someone?" He nodded "yah I just don't know how to describe her."

Naruto stopped walking "I mean she is a little weird but in a good way. She never gives up or stops trying. Although a lot of people call her weak she is seriously strong, now that I think about it she is one of the only people who have believed in me from the start." His thought was cut off from Kenshi's laugh "if I didn't know any better I would say you had a crush."

"Oh, not you too!"

Naruto turned around and faked pouting but really he was hiding a blush on his face from remembering the Hyuga "alright, Naruto I'm sorry. Come on let's go get your Raman."

Naruto didn't follow but stayed put. Kenshi turned around to see that Naruto hadn't moved "hey are we-."

"I think I will go."

Kenshi's eyes widened as he continued "I want to meet my family, everyone says I should go and I want to, but."

"But what?"

"Well, there are some things that I don't want to leave behind, things that are precious to me." Kenshi nodded knowing what he was talking about "she will wait, if you give her a reason to. And remember you can bring one person if you wish but the person can't be from this village, maybe Jiraiya. We will go tomorrow." Naruto nodded as Kenshi stood back up "let's go replenish you addiction for tonight."

* * *

Two figures sat at the training grounds. One was hastily eating his food while the other seemed to stare in awe of the other. Naruto finished his fifth container of Raman and reached for the next "don't you ever get full?" Naruto shook his head as he continued slurping down his food. Kenshi smiled at the boy as he downed another container. Before Naruto could even react Kenshi was behind him and a few senbon lay on the ground "show yourself!"

'I didn't even see him move. Note to self don't make him angry.'

Naruto stood up and looked at the figure that landed infront of the duo "hello, my name is Sai, I am here to judge you." Kenshi sighed "look I rather not kill you infront of Naruto so I will give you this one chance to go. I will count to ten." Sai pulled out his scroll and paintbrush "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" Sai put brush to scroll as the paintings of dogs came to life and charged after Kenshi.

Kenshi shifted his body to the side as black dogs came charging after him. Kenshi seemed to only touch his sword and in an instant they exploded infront of him, back into their ink form. "Fine, your choice." Sai grimaced as he wrote again now producing a giant hawk and charged after Kenshi blade in hand 'I will not fail'. Kenshi sighed "Naruto, cover your eyes."

Naruto did as he was told as the last thing he saw was Kenshi charging the hawk. His eyes widened as all he could hear was screams of pain. They echoed throughout the forest as Naruto tried to block them out of his head. This was worse than pain, this was torture.

They stopped suddenly and he felt a hand placed on his shoulder "you can open them now Naruto." He slowly removed his hands from his eyes expecting to see a nightmare. But the forest seemed to have not changed at all. "What?"

"I drove him off. I scared him a lot but he left."

Naruto nodded "who was he?"

"I don't know. He didn't have a headband but he was trained in the ninja arts. I haven't seen him before though." Naruto nodded and noticed Kenshi wiping off blood from his cheek "come one, let's go back to the village." Naruto nodded picking up the containers in his arms and heading after Kenshi.

* * *

Danzo looked at Sai with disgust in his expression "how could you fail me?" Sai now missing an arm, and a large slash across his stomach showed, he bowed painfully "I am sorry, he was beyond my abilities."

"How so?"

"He was fast, beyond the word actually I don't know how, he seemed to use almost the same technique as the Fourth from what I read, but his style of the jutsu was different. He wasn't releasing much chakra but seemed to use his sword but the problem was, not once in the battle did he unsheathe it. He was superior in Genjutsu as well, he made me feel fear." Danzo grimaced "it is no surprise that he knows that jutsu, he was his brother in law, and to make you feel is also quite a feat. How did you lose your arm then?"

"Like I said Lord Danzo he was fast. If he did unsheathe the blade I didn't see him do it. I am sorry I failed you, it won't happen again." Danzo smiled "you are right." He quickly pulled out Sai's own sword from his back and cut his throat, his body falling on the floor. "If the man saw you again he would capture you Sai. I don't need anyone giving out my secrets so it is better this way. Fu, dispose of the body." The orange haired nin appeared from the shadow of the room and picked up Sai's body and removed it from sight "you are becoming a problem Kenshi. But no matter, you will not get in my way."

* * *

Kenshi stood infront of the Hokage as he gave the report from being attacked. Tsunade kept her head in her hands the entire time, it didn't help that she had a hangover when he told her this. She sighed "I'm sorry, I don't have a ninja by that description." Kenshi nodded "and on another note Naruto has made his choice, right?" The blonde nin nodded as he turned back to Tsunade "I am going with him." She nodded, smiling "good I hope you learn something. How long do you expect to keep him?" He shrugged "maybe until the next Chunin exams."

She quickly pulled a sheet of paper from her desk and skimmed it "that's not that long away actually only a few weeks." Kenshi shook his head "actually no, we sent out word to the other hidden villages, minus the Kumo village for they were the main force in destroying us in the last war but the Sand has agreed to send the message for us. So as to avoid any other conflict the villages proposed a standby on the official Chunin exams so that way we can ready ourselves, and we should be ready in about two years. In the agreement the villages can produce Chunin if absolutely needed."

"And what would qualify?"

Kenshi shrugged "well they would have to be skilled first off, but the main reason is that it is not right to ask the villages to only have Genin in their villages that would be wrong. So they made it to where the villages can only appoint a promotion to several nin every time an official exam should start until we are ready. And they their records would have to be looked over by the Kages to see if they are qualified, the other villages have been approached with this and accepted it, do you?" She put the calendar away "I think that is acceptable. The next exams in two years then will be held in the Leaf."

He nodded "when we come back I will give Naruto the option if he wants to register in as a ninja from the Leaf or Whirlpool." She turned to him quizzically "what, he is a ninja from the Leaf and he will stay that way." Kenshi nodded "but if the boy decides to stay with me I am not going to leave him without a status. When he comes with me he will be automatically placed as a Genin. And when the time arrives he can decide for himself, and I am sure that if he changes his mind either way he will still be a Chunin."

Tsunade thought for a moment placing her hands on her forehead "has Jiraiya said if he is going to go?" A large white haired man seemed to faze into the room and laughed "I think I will take you up on that offer. Who knows what research I will gain there?" Before Tsunade could hit the Toad Sage across the Leaf Kenshi grabbed his shoulder and squeezed, the group shuddering from hearing multiple crunches and cracks from his shoulder as Kenshi spoke. "Jiraiya, I am going to make one thing clear. You are there to help teach Naruto, nothing more and nothing less. If I see you even look at a girl wrong, I will cut off your hands."

He let go of his shoulder as Jiraiya held it in pain "yah, hi to you to." Although Tsunade was glad that Kenshi shut him up she knew that now he was going to be a problem at the hospital. Jiraiya rubbed his shoulder as Kenshi turned to Naruto "we will go tomorrow but don't worry about saying goodbye today I will request that your friends meet us at the gate before we go. Now go home, I have some things to discuss with the Hokage." Naruto nodded and headed out the door.

Tsunade laughed "I can't believe how much that gaki listens to you."

"I am his uncle."

Jiraiya nodded "what I still can't wrap my head around his how your clan survived the destruction of the last Whirlpool village."

"Like I said at the council meeting, I will not say how we survived. If we are going to tell you our Kage will tell you personally." Tsunade clasped her hands together "who is your Kage? And will he be attending the Chunin exams?" Kenshi shook his head "sorry can't say who he is but as to your other question, yes. I will be leading a team and they will be participating in the exams, hopefully with Naruto in the team as well." Jiraiya sighed "well it would actually be best if he went as a Whirlpool nin in the exams."

Tsunade turned on him but before she could strike he put a hand up "Sakura and Naruto are far from good terms right now. Sasuke is also in recovery and we don't know if he harbors and ill will towards Naruto so I think it is best for him to do that and if he wants to, he can still be a Chunin in the Leaf." Tsunade sighed and put her head back "as much as I hate to admit it, you are right Jiraiya. But it is still his decision and it is three years away, I will be there to say goodbye but teach the boy well Jiraiya. And keep an eye on him Kenshi." Kenshi stood up "I will not let him out of my sights now that I have found him." Tsunade nodded "then he is yours. Now both of you get out, I have some paper work to do."

Jiraiya laughed as he disappeared from the room and Kenshi walked out the door. Tsunade sighed as she stared at the stack of paper infront of her 'sometimes being Hokage isn't what it is cracked up to be.'


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 To the Whirlpool

Naruto woke up slowly in his bed from the light of the sun hitting his face. He sat up noticing it was barley dawn as he looked at his clock 'I have some time, guess I could say goodbye personally to some people.' He got up and slipped on his orange jumpsuit and headband. He walked downstairs and noticed and note lying on the couch.

_Went to pick some stuff up and to talk to a few people. Jiraiya will find you when it is time to go._

_Kenshi_

Naruto smiled as saw a green pack beside the couch, already containing his ninja tools and the valuables he wanted to bring on the trip. He picked up the picture of Team Seven. He stared at the less experienced forms of himself, Sakura, and Sasuke. He wondered at the picture for a while remembering the adventures the team had. Zabuza, the Chunin exams, everything now didn't seem to matter. Sakura was distant, to distant and who knows if Sasuke would be the same. He put the picture back and left the pack sitting. He turned towards the door and headed out onto the village.

Naruto walked down the street solemnly as he saw the glares that followed him. The looks full of hate and disgust for what he had inside him. He clutched his stomach feeling it turn a little. Naruto knew that they knew of his father, but they didn't care. He was still the demon that no one wanted, until know anyway. He looked up to see that he was at the familiar sight of the swing infront of the Academy. He sat down on the wooden swing, pushing himself with the tip of his foot recollecting the sad memories that plagued him on this spot. A shadow stood over him as he looked up into a man's brown caring eyes "hey Iruka what's up?"

"What can't say goodbye to my favorite student?"

He sat down next to Naruto as he continued to swing himself slowly. Iruka sighed "if the first day you showed up and told me that you were related to the Fourth, I would have never believed you." Naruto stopped swinging wondering where this was going "I would be lying if I said I didn't have ill will towards you in the beginning. My parents did die in the Kyuubi attack. When you first showed up I would have never thought that you would become a shinobi. You couldn't even do a simple clone jutsu." Naruto was shocked at what his sensei and friend said to him but he continued.

"After the years however you started showing something rare in the shinobi world, a will of fire. You would never give up, knowing that they would most likely never accept you. If you failed at a test or jutsu, you would stay up hours on end to perfect it. Your self made jutsu was anything but crude, but it did show that you had talent beyond anything I would have ever dreamed. I eventually stopped seeing you for the Kyuubi in you and saw you as a person; you have made me proud to be called your sensei over the years. Beating Haku, Neji, Gaara, and even bringing back Sasuke was something no one would ever dream that you would be able to do." He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder as he was visibly crying

"I am proud of the ninja you have become. I want you to go and when you come back to show this village what you can do, and prove them wrong. Because real strength Naruto doesn't come from ones jutsu or skill." He pointed at Naruto's chest right at his heart "it comes from here." Naruto hugged Iruka as he tried to wipe away his tears. They eventually let go as Naruto looked up at him "I will become stronger, I will show them just what an Uzumaki can do."

Iruka smiled "I won't be able to say goodbye at the gate Naruto I have work to do, so I am saying it now."

Naruto smiled wider "thank you Iruka-sensei, for all that you have done for me." Iruka nodded as he hugged Naruto for a final time "don't change Naruto."

"Are you kidding sensei I will never change, believe it!" Iruka nodded smiling, patted his head and turned back towards the Academy closing the doors behind him leaving a smiling Naruto swinging happy with a grin on his face.

* * *

It was noon now as the villagers made their way across the city, continuing with their daily lives. In the Ichiraku stand you could find a young blonde haired boy and a pile of Raman bowls to the side of him. On closer inspection though one could find a closed sign on the front of the stand. Naruto smiled as he finished another bowl "thanks Teuchi, you didn't have to close the shop just for me." The elder man shrugged as he made another batch of Naruto's favorite Raman "I wanted to treat my favorite customer personally before he goes. You are going for a while, so I wanted to make it special."

Naruto smiled as he started on another bowl of Raman. The group turned as a villager walked into the shop. Ayame turned "sorry sir we are closed for right now, come back another time." The villager turned to Naruto "so you would treat a demon and not me!" Naruto buried his head sadly but was shocked when Ayame threw kunai from under the counter at the man's head "get out and never come back!" The man ran out of the stand fearing for his life.

Teuchi laughed "it's what he gets." Naruto smiled "didn't know you guys cared for me that much." Ayame turned to the boy "of course we do, you are practically family to me." Teuchi laughed again behind the counter "and I don't make tens upon tens of bowls of Raman for anyone you know." Naruto smiled "thanks."

"Ah, it's no trouble. When you get back there will be a bowl on us alright."

Naruto's eyes widened at the prospect of a free bowl of Raman "that would be awesome!" Naruto downed another bowl and placed it on the counter "more please!"

The two chefs behind the counter turned as Jiraiya came into the stand "sorry kid, time to go." Teuchi quickly put the new bowl of Raman into a container "for the road." Naruto happily accepted the Raman and thanked to two as he left with the white haired Sannin.

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya made their way towards the gates. Naruto grinned when he saw the Rookie Twelve waiting for him. He looked around the group before turning to Kakashi "where is Sakura and Sasuke?"

"Sasuke is still in recovery so he cannot see you off. Sakura however I don't know, i'm sure she is busy with something if she isn't here."

Naruto mentally sighed 'maybe I shouldn't even consider her my friend anymore.' The group came around saying their goodbyes and send offs. Naruto thanked every one of them. 'I am going to miss these guys. They really accepted me after all I said. These are my true friends.' They brought around various gifts to remember them by. Team Ten got a Shogi board and Shikamaru made Naruto promise to pick up his game. Team Guy gave him weights and various ninja tools. Kakashi and the rest of the Jounin gave him a few Ninjutsu scrolls. Tsunade glared at him "just letting you go on this trip is my gift." Naruto nodded, he knew how much Tsunade was going to get chewed out after he left so he didn't expect anything. He turned to Shino and Kiba expecting a gift when Kiba laughed "it's not us that you should expect the gift from."

He felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a very red Hinata. He wondered what she was so red about for a moment but the thought was cut off when Hinata kissed him on the cheek "come back home soon Naruto-kun." He smiled rubbing his cheek "you didn't stutter again Hinata." She turned another shade of crimson and turned away. Naruto reached around his neck and pulled off the First's necklace. As Hinata was turned away Naruto put the necklace on her "keep it safe for me." She looked down at the necklace seeing the blue gem reflect in the sunlight. Naruto smiled and went off to talk with the rest of the group.

After Naruto left Kenshi walked up to the Hyuga and handed her a scroll. "W-what's this?" He leaned in to whisper in her ear "this is one of Naruto's techniques or so I heard from Jiraiya. It contains everything you need to know about the jutsu. Learn it and I think Naruto will be impressed." Hinata nodded taking the scroll and running off to join the rest of the group. Kenshi handed Naruto his pack and he put the gifts inside "ready?" Naruto nodded and smiled as his friends called out behind him

"I want a rematch when you come back Naruto! I won't tolerate how you beat me last time!"

"Don't let the fires of youth run out Naruto!"

"Just come back alive, troublesome."

Naruto turned and smiled at his friends. Hinata held the scroll in her arms tightly "I will become stronger, for you Naruto-kun." Naruto gave one final wave at his friends before Kenshi held Jiraiya and Naruto's shoulders and they vanished in a red flash.

Sasuke watched from a nearby rooftop as the events unfolded 'I will not accept that he is from a clan rivaling the Uchiha. It has to be a lie!' He saw a man dressed almost entirely of armor talk to Naruto 'that must be Kenshi, doesn't look that tough. Naruto no matter how much you train I am still more special than you, I will be stronger! You will pay for taking my chance at Itachi away from me!' His eyes narrowed and he smiled wickedly as Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek 'huh seems that you have something in the village that you hold dear now Naruto. You took away my chance at peace now I think I will take yours, in time.' Sasuke covered his eyes as a red flash covered Naruto and his sensei; he blinked as they seemed to disappear. 'Don't worry dobe when you come back I will make sure to not make the mistake of letting you live back at the Valley. All you hold dear will be gone or mine.' He stood up holding his shoulder in pain. He scoffed in what used to be Naruto's direction and took off back to the hospital.

* * *

The village gates disappeared around Naruto in a red flash as he appeared in the middle of a forest standing by the side of a cliff. Naruto looked up and realized that it was the side of a mountain "uh I thought we were going to the village?" Kenshi nodded "and we are here." He walked up to the side of the mountain as a Whirlpool seal seemed to glow. Naruto stared at it in awe "it only glows when an Uzumaki or someone who is trusted of the Uzumaki's is present." Kenshi cut his palm by his sword and placed it against the seal. It stopped glowing and a pitch black cave appeared to the side of the trio "that is so cool!"

Kenshi smiled "we needed to be able to hide ourselves and this mountain seemed to do the trick. Oh Naruto watch this." He turned to Jiraiya "the great Sannin should be able to go first Naruto." Jiraiya scoffed "well, well at least someone knows respect around here."

Naruto turned to Kenshi as he grinned and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jiraiya entered the cave, and exited it the same way he went in "what?" Jiraiya turned around and made a sprint towards the cave, and came out running "what is this?" Kenshi laughed "another seal. If someone did get past the blood seal, they would need a living, breathing Uzumaki to be able to enter the cave or if you have special permission. So no matter how many times you tried alone Jiraiya you would not be able to enter."

Jiraiya laughed "I heard the Uzumaki clan was good at seals but this is ridiculous."

"This one was designed by our Kage so it is supposed to be powerful."

Jiraiya nodded as Naruto turned to Kenshi "come on lets go." They nodded as they followed Kenshi into the cave. Jiraiya half expected to be at the entrance again but when they exited the cave Naruto's jaw dropped and Jiraiya took a double take "welcome to the Uzushiogakure."

The village first was huge the entire mountain was hollowed out to make room for it. It was off the ground and was supported by a giant stone pillar in the middle of the village and multiple smaller ones on the edge of the village. The village also had a tall wall surrounding the entirety of it. Besides the stone bridge that they stood on now they spotted four others that came from different sides of the mountain connecting to different parts of the village. The village had to be supported because the village was surrounded by water with whirlpools appearing in random spots at different times. Naruto looked up to see the sky but was greeted by a single hole in the top of the mountain that shown light throughout the village, surprisingly enough there were clouds there as well. Kenshi looked at him "we have to get sunlight somehow, and with the water evaporating it creates a miniature atmosphere near the top of the cave so we get rain. Is it not impressive?"

Jiraiya shook his head "how did you get the water in here?" Kenshi shrugged "I don't exactly know. Nor do I know about how the whirlpools form you will have to ask someone else for that info, let's go we will have time for sightseeing later."

Jiraiya shook his head and returned to reality "there seems to be too many people for just one clan." Kenshi nodded "you are right, there are others here that are of their own clan or just travelers. The clans that are here rarely posses any special type of jutsu they were just, abandoned. So they help restore the village and they get a home." Jiraiya nodded, taking this in as they started crossing the bridge.

After they crossed the bridge, Naruto was in awe of the village. It seemed much more, active than the Leaf. There was almost construction everywhere and people running about their daily lives. A grin was plastered on his face the entire time he walked. Naruto's smile grew bigger as people would stop to say hello to him and Jiraiya. His smile dropped when he saw a look of pure depression on Kenshi's face. He turned to see that a group of ninja from the Whirlpool had seen Kenshi and had given him glares, the same that Naruto used the get in the Leaf. As they traveled he noticed more and more glances, curses, and other things thrown at Kenshi. Naruto was about to ask him of this when he caught Jiraiya's glance that said 'we will ask him about it later'. Naruto nodded as he continued to follow Kenshi.

"Alright, here is the main Uzukage office." The tower seemed to be just like the Hokage office only connected by four main roads that lead into the courtyard and the village around it. They entered the tower, as they stepped in a young woman behind the front desk glared at Kenshi "have you completed your mission?" "Yes, this is Naruto Uzumaki." She smiled at him "it's nice to meet you, get up there Kenshi you shouldn't keep him waiting." Kenshi bowed respectively before heading up a flight of stairs followed by Naruto and Jiraiya.

As they traveled through a hallway Kenshi seemed to fall into depression more and more. Naruto was worried now 'what could have happened with him?' Kenshi stopped at a door and gripped the handle, he stopped for a moment before opening the door fully. Naruto entered to room to see an old man behind the desk. The sun seemed to shine on him through the windows behind him.

His hair was pure white and was long in the back and hanged around his eyes. His face was slightly wrinkled and showed many scars. He wore pure black armor that ran down his full body, with the Uzumaki swirl on both shoulders and his chest emblazed in red. He wore gray gloves and shoes but they seemed to have writing on them that moved around the material unnaturally. He looked at Naruto with pure white eyes 'he's blind.' The old man grinned "Naruto Uzumaki, I have waited a long time to meet you. My name is Eiyu Uzumaki, I am the Uzukage and I am your grandfather."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Training

Eiyu smiled at Naruto and glared at Kenshi "seems you finally did something right." Kenshi shifted a little not daring to look up when Naruto stepped infront of him "hey, what gives you the right to talk to him like that! I don't care if you are my gramps I'll pound you into the ground!" Kenshi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder "just calm down Naruto."

"But-."

"Please, just calm down." Naruto nodded as he turned back to Eiyu "I am sure you have a lot of questions for me. Go ahead and ask, I have some time." Naruto nodded looking away "can you tell me about my mother?" Eiyu shook his head "Kushina, my daughter was lost to us at a young age. Even before this village was established there were pockets of us, scattered but still part of one clan. I was the leader of one of those pockets. After we were attacked one day I lost her, I didn't know where she was and it broke me to think that she was dead so I created this village, in the hopes that no one can suffer loss as I did. But if you want more specific details ask Kenshi."

Naruto noticed his name had a slight venom to it but let it go "are you blind?" He nodded but raised up a hand. Naruto stared in awe as the writing around the hand molded into an eye with a slit for a pupil "these are my eyes and ears. I have studied seals for a long time, even before I was blind. With these I can see everything that you can."

The young woman from the front desk came into the room and whispered to the Uzukage. She left the room and Eiyu turned back to the group "I'm sorry Naruto but I have to send you away. I am about to be in a meeting, if you like we can chat another time." Naruto nodded as Eiyu respectfully bowed towards Jiraiya and glared at Kenshi "take them to their rooms, and show them where they will train." Kenshi bowed "will all due respect Lord Uzukage. I would like Naruto to stay with me." Eiyu shook his head "if it is alright with him, go." Kenshi stood up and lead the others out the door.

* * *

Naruto grumbled under his breath as they walked through the village. 'Alright, I have had enough' "Kenshi why do you let them treat you like this! They just walk all over you and you let them." Kenshi put a hand up, silencing Naruto "I have made choices that this village frowned upon. I regret them and I wouldn't change them for anything. The village resents me for my choice. When you are older and could understand I will tell you."

Naruto nodded as Jiraiya turned to him "so where are we going?"

"Actually we are already here."

Naruto looked at the home. It was a small cabin made out of wood, it looked barley big enough to fit three people "uh this doesn't look like it will fit all of us." Kenshi nodded "I suspected that even with my warning Jiraiya will go and do something, immoral. So he will live in the house you two were originally going to stay alone." Jiraiya laughed "you know me already."

He tossed Jiraiya a key "this is to your house right over there." Jiraiya turned to look at the simple house building "alright, not bad." As Jiraiya walked off to his room Naruto followed Kenshi to his. The first room was a separated. To the right it seemed to be a living room but the left seemed to be more of a kitchen. Naruto looked forward and noticed a hallway with three doors. Two one the side and one at the end. "Your room is on the left, bathroom on the right, mine is at the end of the hallway. I'll let you put away your things."

Naruto nodded as he headed for his room. It was simple just a bed, nightstand, closet, and one window. He opened his pack and placed his Team Seven picture on the stand. He sighed and exited the room finding Kenshi waiting for him outside "come on Naruto I want you to see something, Jiraiya will be along shortly." He followed Kenshi through the village as they saw him stop at a gate that would make the Leaf's gate seem small. He nodded towards a ninja beside the gate as it opened slightly letting them enter. Inside was a large forest. Naruto looked around in awe "how?" Kenshi sighed "I don't know, I guess they built it or something." They continued on until they reached a clearing in the trees "this is where we will train. Remember Naruto I am also a sensei so I will be training you and-." "Us Kenshi-sensei?"

Naruto turned as he saw the people who called out Kenshi. They were both around Naruto's age. One was a man, his hair was shaven off and his proctor hanged on his neck. He wore a face mask much like Kakashi-sensei's and had green eyes. His skin was slightly tanned. He had a long sleeve shirt colored black and wore green pants with a lot more shuriken holders than one needed. He had his hands in his pockets and his eyes seemed to give off a 'I don't care' expression.

The other one was a woman. She had shorter than normal brown hair that swept to the side. Her skin was pale and had bright blue eyes. She wore a green vest with no sleeves and wore her proctor tied around her arm. She wore black pants that seemed to hug her legs and had a lance attached to her back. Naruto didn't know if Jiraiya was rubbing off on him but he couldn't help but notice she did have a figure.

Kenshi smiled "Naruto, these are my other two students." The boy looked him over and sighed "I can already tell the amount of work we are going to have to put into you. My name is Doragon Midori." Naruto seemed with rage "what is that supposed to mean!" Midori shrugged "you don't seem that strong even if you are a Uzumaki."

"How do you know who I am?"

The girl laughed, which seemed almost, pleasant to Naruto "it's not every day that another Uzumaki comes into the village, you are just about the talk of the town. My name is Hana Kasai. Don't worry about Midori here, you warm up to him." Midori shrugged again with his hands in his pockets "either way we are going to be working together so I hope we get along." Kasai walked over to Naruto and seemed to look him over "so what jutsu's can you use?"

"Um, Shadow Clone, Rasengan, Toad Summons, and uh."

"That's it, three?"

He nodded as she turned to Kenshi "you know he won't survive day one." Kenshi sighed "I believe he will do fine. It isn't just the jutsu that make that ninja. I remember a time when you didn't know squat." Kasai crossed her arms and stared at her teacher and Midori walked over to him "so should we see what he can do?" Kenshi nodded "I will take all of you on again, first separately then together as a team. Kasai and Midori will go first so that way Naruto can observe your skills then he will go."

The trio nodded as Midori stepped forward "I will get my turn out of the way." Kasai turned to Naruto "you might want to back up." She retreated to a nearby tree as Naruto sat next to her "so what do you know about Kenshi's skills?" Naruto scratched his head "he is fast I know that. And with his sword he seems half impossible to beat, he challenged the Hokage and several other nin at once, and seemed confident that he would win! But I have only heard him fight once."

"What do you mean heard?"

"He made me cover my eyes."

"Ah so he did that jutsu."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's say if he does it again you will not want to cover your eyes it is amazing and horrifying at the same time." Naruto scratched his head at this but turned to the battle.

Kenshi stood on the opposite of Midori and lightly gripped his blade "when you are ready." Midori nodded he reached into his multiple shuriken holders and threw ten into the air and made a handsign "Chakra Infusion: Sword Dance!" The shuriken hovered in the air for a moment then turned into bright blue blades that seemed to glow. The blades slowly fell down around Midori and circled him as he got into his battle stance.

Naruto stared at the jutsu "what was that!" Kasai laughed "it's his own jutsu. He infuses his special chakra into the shuriken turning them into any type of weapon he can think of. And what's more is that after that he can control them willingly without having to even make another handsign."

Midori grabbed one of the swords and charged. Kenshi stood ready as Midori flicked his wrist and the swords surrounded Kenshi. He was unfazed though as Midori leapt into the air and brought his sword down. Faster than Naruto could see Kenshi pulled out his blade and crashed it against Midori's. He hovered in air before flicking his wrist again and sending a sword towards Kenshi and charged again.

Midori's sword crashed into Kenshi's but Naruto stared wide eyed as the blue blade that Midori sent seemed to evaporate as it was about to strike Kenshi. Midori stepped back and flicked his wrists sending the rest of the blades except for one towards Kenshi's head. Kenshi's blade glowed red and a dome of wind appeared around Kenshi blocking the swords from him as he charged Midori.

Naruto turned to Kasai for an explanation "it's his defense. When he goes into battle he activates it, it creates a wind dome around Kenshi that he can bend to his will. He can make it into an invisible blade or an overpowered shield. He tried to teach us both it but we don't have his affinity for wind style."

Kenshi was about to crash into Midori when one of the blades turned into a shield and blocked the attack. Midori slashed through the barrier making Kenshi back away and disappear in a red flash. Kenshi suddenly reappeared behind Midori and brought his blade down to strike. Midori saw this and turned bringing his own blade to defend. But he vanished again and kicked under Midori's legs, tripping him. Midori fell and was on his back with Kenshi's blade at his throat.

Midori sighed "my blades are still not powerful enough." Kenshi picked him back up "stick with your chakra control I think you are still putting too much into how the blades look like instead of how much damage they do. Also stop sending them all at once, it never works." Midori shrugged "got to have some flair in battle."

"That flair is going to get you killed."

"He is right." Naruto turned as Jiraiya landed next to him and Kenshi called out "nice for you to join us oh powerful Sannin." Jiraiya mumbled something as Kenshi pointed towards Kasai. She gave Naruto a smile "wish me luck."

She jumped off the tree as Midori took her spot. Naruto turned to him "why don't you try something other than blades?"

"Well they are the weapons that take the least amount of chakra. I just need to control it better and they will be strong enough to break his barrier. That is my goal." Naruto shrugged "why don't you put them more on defense around you, that way you can block when needed if he teleports again and you will have a couple extra blades around you to attack and defend. It also should be easier to track yourself than someone who is faster than you." Midori shrugged but he mentally considered this. Midori turned to Naruto "so how come she is so nice to you?"

"Huh?"

"When I first showed up, she tried to kill me. Literally, Kenshi had to pull her off me and stick her to a tree."

"I heard that Midori!" Naruto could see his eyes bulge as Kasai turned around with anger in her eyes "Kasai, we have a match remember?"

"Oh right."

Kasai unclipped her lance as Naruto got a better look at it. It was simple with a black shaft connecting the two parts. The top of the lance was a dragon that looked like it was spitting out the blade as it came to a point. Kenshi's blade gleamed as he brought it to his side. Kasai charged and spun her lance "Water Style: Water Dragon!" The dragon shot out of the staff, charging Kenshi. Kenshi's blade glowed and he sent out a shockwave cutting the dragon in half. Kasai was already moving as she charged Kenshi. Sparks flew as Kasai assaulted Kenshi, Kenshi stuck with defense as he expertly blocked her attacks. Naruto's eyes grew as a blue form of Kasai appeared and started assaulting Kenshi along with the original.

Midori turned to Naruto "Afterimage, it is special to her clan as few can obtain the jutsu. When used it creates a clone instantly with no use for handsigns. The clone is then attached to the original's mind so that way they can fight in perfect sinc."

Kenshi blocked Kasai's blow as another came from her Afterimage. He pulled up his defense as it blocked the second blow. Kasai took this and slashed at her sensei's feet but only for him to vanish. She felt cool metal against her neck as Kenshi put his blade to her throat.

She put her head down in shame "why are you so fast?" Kenshi put away his blade "why are you so slow?" Kasai clipped her lance to her back as Kenshi nodded towards Naruto "you're up." Naruto nodded smiling as he jumped down and Kasai took his place. "When you are ready Naruto."

He made a handsign "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A smokescreen appeared as around twenty Narutos surrounded Kenshi. Ten of them charged as Kenshi readied himself. Kenshi knocked away a two with his wind barrier sending them flying and pulled out his sword. Three were taken out with the first swipe of his sword. The other five pulled out a kunai and lept into the air. Kenshi smiled "Wind Style: Wind Piller!"

A whirlwind appeared around Kenshi blocking and throwing them back. One of the clones threw a smoke bomb at Kenshi before dispelling. It hit his armor and Kenshi covered his mouth trying to breath. The smoke around Kenshi glowed blue and his eyes grew as he barley dodged a blue sphere hurled at him. He backed away as the smoke cleared. A shadow passed over Kenshi as he looked up to see the rest of the clones holding blue spheres and charging him "Rasengan Barrage!" Kenshi's sword glowed red as he teleported behind the group of Narutos. They stared at the man behind him and their eyes grew wide as he flicked his sword "Zantetsuken!" The clones instantly dispelled and Naruto felt like he was hit full force by Tsunade.

He fell to the ground and a shadow appeared over him "nice, I never really had to use Zantetsuken before." He picked up Naruto as he brushed himself off "I don't really feel that great though."

"You'll get over it."

Kasai and Midori landed next to Naruto "that was pretty good." Kasai smiled "nice, with those Shadow Clones and Midori's swords we have a force with us." Naruto nodded as the three turned to Kenshi "now that all of you have seen eachothers skills, let's see how well you work together."

The trio stood side by side. Kasai stood ready with her lance, Midori had already readied his shuriken, and Naruto held out a kuani. Kenshi smiled "remember go all out or you won't get a scratch on me." Naruto whispered to Midori and Kasai "Midori go defense use your shields to guard us if we miss an attack. Kasai, and I will attack with my Shadow Clones and her Afterimage." Midori looked at Naruto 'guy looks stupid but apparently he has a brain when it comes to battle' "alright." Kenshi held his sword lightly "when you are ready."

Midori immediately threw out his shuriken making ten shields and ten swords. The shields surrounded Hana and Naruto as they charged and the swords hovered around Midori. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two Narutos appeared, one stood by the original preparing a Rasengan and the other behind Kenshi as he and Kasai brought down their weapons at the same time. Kenshi blocked Kasai's attack and used his defense to counter the other Naruto as it flew back and dispelled.

Kenshi pushed against his blade throwing himself back to dodge the attack from Kasai's Afterimage. Both Hana's charged as Kenshi skillfully blocked the assault. Sparks flew from each attack from Kasai, when he tried to gain an advantage a blue shield appeared and blocked his attack leaving an opening for Kasai. Kenshi's eyes grew as he barley dodged a glowing blue sword and a lance at the same time.

Another sword charged him as Kenshi blocked Kasai's spear and caught the sword. He felt a weight on his arm and a sudden blow to the face as Kenshi stumbled back and was now charged by a Naruto clone and Kasai. 'Huh, he transformed to look like one of Midori's swords and threw himself at me.' He could tell that the Naruto clone said something to Kasai but he couldn't tell what.

They charged as he readied himself again only for the Naruto clone to dispel and Kasai to stick her lance in the ground and leap over Kenshi. He turned back forward to see a blue sphere inches from his face. He vanished as Naruto hit nothing but air but felt a blow to his back as Kenshi kicked him sending him flying. He turned back to see a massive amount of blue swords surrounding him. Midori crashed his hands together as the swords charged him. Kenshi closed his eyes and spun his sword in a fan like motion. He opened his eyes as they turned from blue to red.

He stuck his sword in the ground and the wind dome around him increased in power. The swords stopped as they crashed into his defense. Midori grimaced 'come on!" The swords glowed brighter as they slowly penetrated his shield. Kenshi heard yelling as he looked up to see Naruto holding a Rasengan and Kasai holding her lance to impale Kenshi as the entire lance seemed to dance with lightning. Kenshi braced himself drawing chakra as the wind dome spun even more violently and the duo crashed "Rasengan!" "Lightning Style: Spear of Heaven!" "Chakra Release: Sword Whirlwind!"

Both of the jutsu's hit as Midori's swords spun in a circle as a blue blur cutting into the dome. Kenshi held as they tried to break the barrier his face grimacing as he could feel the dome slipping. Kenshi gripped his sword and made a handsign "Wind Style: Dome Release!" The dome shook violently until it seemed to explode sending Hana and Naruto flying, landing by Midori who was already about to collapse from chakra loss.

Kenshi's eyes returned to normal as he walked over to the trio 'god I thought I was going to die. I couldn't teleport again from my chakra being low. If I didn't dispel that I don't think I would be standing now, they did well.' Kenshi smiled "nice job you guys, get up I'll treat you guys to food for almost beating me." Midori raised a hand "I…don't…know…if…I…can move." Kasai slowly sat up reattaching her lance to her back. Jiraiya smiled landing by Kenshi "they just about got you."

"Yah I know."

Naruto stood up with effort "does this place have anywhere that sells Raman?" Kasai stood up "yah, I know of a place." Naruto jumped into the air as if his injuries didn't exist, for his Raman had returned "thank you Kasai, when can we go?"

Kenshi held a hand up "Before we go I want to tell you a few things. First, since the Chunin exams are going to be in a few years we are going to pick up our training a lot. Second, if you need some help with anything Jiraiya here will also be able to teach you."

"I am?"

"Yes, you aren't just going to look at women all day." Jiraiya grumbled under his breath as Kenshi continued "and Naruto, they know of what is in you." Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to his new friends who were nodding. Midori shrugged "as long as it doesn't interfere with missions I don't care."

Kasai smiled "the rest of the village knows to, they think of you as a hero. And you kind of are." Midori noticed the tint of her cheeks changed color slightly but dismissed it. Naruto's jaw dropped, this village, the entire village knew what he had and they accepted him. He held his head as Kasai touched his shoulder "you going to be alright?" He nodded "yah, I just never thought people would accept me this quickly."

Midori nodded "we aren't as thick skulled as the Leaf, you are your own person, nothing more nothing less but be warned, some are still going to see you for the fox but I guess you are used to that. But if we are with you, they will not speak or they will die. Now let's go eat I'm starving."

Midori walked away with Jiraiya and Kenshi. Kasai turned to Naruto as they followed them "you are a good fighter, sorry for doubting you." Naruto stared at the girl "are you kidding, you were awesome! I didn't even know you could do half those things with a lance." Kasai smiled 'I guess he is a little cute, in a oblivious way.' Kenshi turned around and smiled as Naruto was reenacting what had happened in the battle, waving his arms around frantically.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 New Day

Naruto groaned as light shot into his eyes from his window disrupting his sleep. His head pierced with pain as he held it, shaking his head. After yesterday's fight he wasn't exactly feeling cheery today. He noticed a figure by the door leaning on it. Kenshi pointed towards his clothes "come on, we are going shopping." Naruto nodded slowly getting up and putting on his orange jumpsuit as Kenshi left the room. He stopped at the picture of Team Seven remembering the days when they got along or at least didn't bother each other. They never truly got along, although when they needed to the team was one but when it was just them, there was no connection keeping them together he knew that now. He then compared it to his new team. Midori seemed alright, his personality needs some work but he was a good person to have in combat. Kasai was really cool, she is always smiling and trying to cheer everyone up but on the battlefield her personality did a full turn around. He chuckled before leaving the room 'maybe I do belong here.'

Stepping out of his room slowly he went into the kitchen following a familiar smell and his eyes widened at the cup that waited for him on the counter "dig in." Naruto wasted no time as he hastily ate his Raman. He took short breaths while inhaling his food to talk to Kenshi "hey I have been thinking."

"Oh that's not a good sign."

Shooting out a piercing glare Naruto continued to speak "well Midori has his shuriken and his blue blades, Kasai has her lance, and you've got that sword. Where is my awesome weapon?" Kenshi smiled as he sat with Naruto "I have something in mind but you will get it later."

"Why?"

"You are still too inexperienced, later you will receive your prize." Naruto nodded as he finished his cup, sighing happily "alright, at least I know I am getting something. I can't wait." Kenshi nodded and stood up as Naruto turned to him "where are we going?" A loud clip was sounded as Kenshi attached his sword to his side "like I said we are going shopping."

* * *

"This isn't what I thought you meant." Naruto stood outside the shop staring into its dark abyss as people passed him by. They stood outside the clothing store as sunlight hit the village giving it a more vibrant look as people moved around in their daily lives. Naruto shook his head at the store fearing what was in the store and holding his jumpsuit as if someone was going to take it. Kenshi held his head in frustration "come on, you rather wear the 'kill me jacket'? I'll see that you something cool and plus you kind of have to."

"Huh?"

He pointed towards his silver chest piece adorned with the Uzumaki crests "you notice that all Uzumaki members wear armor. It it's almost like a symbol that we took from the Senju and made it our own to distinguish ourselves and carry on their will, in a way. We are here because they already have your armor piece on hold and while we are here we are going to get you some new clothes." Naruto held his chin before nodded "alright, let's see what you can do."

"Oh no, I am not going to do anything."

"What?"

Naruto's eyes widened as Kasai walked out of the store and smiled at him "oh this is going to be too much fun. Thanks for agreeing to this, I couldn't stand that much orange." Naruto's eyes bulged with fear "I agreed to this!" Kenshi shrugged but he still couldn't suppress a smirk "you did come along." Naruto yelled in fear as he was dragged off by Kasai into the store "don't let her do this to me! I love my orange! I like my comfort zone! No!" Kenshi only waved and walked off as Naruto was drug off into the store screaming his head off.

* * *

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror at the dressing room taking a good look at himself as Kasai stood next to him, hands on her hips "I don't know about this." Kasai sighed "trust me, for the thousandth time you look fine." Naruto grimaced, after three hours of trying to remove his orange jumpsuit she finally got him into his new clothes.

His jumpsuit was gone and was replaced and was now black jacket with no sleeves and the Uzumaki crest emblazed in red on his back, it was unzipped to reveal a dark orange undershirt, along with black and orange stripped pants with a large kunai holder on his side. His shoes were traded out and now were black and covered his feet entirely instead of letting his toes be free.

"If you say so." Naruto still shook his head as Kasai handed him a large box "what is this?"

"It's your armor piece, better not damage it, he won't say it but it cost a fortune."

Naruto nodded and opened the box with glee. Inside were two large gauntlets that seemed to cover the entire length of his arms. They were neon orange, much to Naruto's liking. It also carried two shoulder guards and gloves that fit the spots where the gauntlets missed. The left guard was solid black and smooth. While the right was orange and had spikes coming out of it. The gloves were also pure black with the Uzumaki crest on the back in red.

Naruto picked up one of the gauntlets and struggled to get them on muttering to himself as the clips would come unattached instantly as he put them on. Kasai sighed and shook her head "here let me help." Naruto stood still as Kasai ran around Naruto clipping the guards into place. A chill ran through his body as Kasai ran her hands around Naruto's arm clipping the metal into place. Kasai smiled as she clipped on the final pieces on his shoulders "alright, you're good."

Naruto turned back towards the mirror feeling out the joints on the bracers, swinging his arms and moving them around, punching the air "this is awesome!" Kasai laughed "well that is the only time I am putting them on for you so find out how to do that. Also we are going to meet Midori at the Raman stand again, come on." Kasai left the building as Naruto nodded and quickly paid for his clothes and armor. As he carried a bag containing his jumpsuit he ran towards Kasai trying to keep up.

* * *

Tsunade sighed "why are we still talking about this, he is not to be trained!" The one thing she really didn't want to talk about this week had full on hit her in the face today by this meeting. After signing tons of documents coming in from the other ninja villages wondering about the new Uzushiogakure and Kenshi himself, she really didn't want to be here right now.

Danzo showed no emotion as he spoke with his usual calculating voice "we have to train the Uchiha, he is the only one left and could be a great asset to the Leaf." Shikaku shook his head "so let's just forget that he tried to leave and put six of our ninja and three of the Sand's in danger." Tsume turned to Shikaku almost with anger "but he was under the effects of the Curse Mark he told us himself and why should I believe that Naruto brat anyway he brought Sasuke back half dead."

"So you are going to believe a boy that just tried to leave over the one that fought him with his life at the Valley to get said ninja back?"

Tsume glared at Shikaku before continuing "then let's put it to a vote on if we should train the boy and let him become a ninja again." Tsunade's heart sank when the majority of the council voted that he should be reenlisted as a Leaf Nin. Danzo smiled at his victory and daring to take it further he spoke "I also want him automatically promoted as a Chunin."

"I don't think that is possible."

The group turned as Kenshi stood in the doorway with several ANBU face down on the ground, they didn't seem dead only unconscious "how did you get here?" He laughed and waved his arms uncaringly "don't worry I am not really here, I am just a clone. But if all of you had read the report that Tsunade gave you about our villages deal with the others, you know that it is impossible to promote the boy until he passes the exams." Danzo turned to him "and why not, and why should we listen to you? Last time you were here you killed two council members and right now you have eliminated several ANBU."

"Because one, my Uzukage had heard about what had happened here and specifically told me not to let you promote the boy outside of the exams. Two, I warned them not to speak of Naruto like that. Three, they attacked me first I only asked to be allowed in here. And four, it is not necessary you have other nin that are more qualified than the Uchiha."

"Like?"

"Your son for one Shibi, he is just about as smart as Shikamaru and he has the ability to lead. Along with him should be Neji Hyuga." The council started whispering as Danzo knew he was losing and faced Kenshi "but he is the last of his clan, he should be promoted anyway." Kenshi sighed "if he is as strong as you say, let him compete. Show to us how powerful the last Uchiha is."

Danzo grimaced as the council began muttering approvals of this. Kenshi turned towards Hiashi "I would like to speak with you privately after this." Danzo turned to the council "then we will train the boy for the exams, Kakashi you will train him." All eyes turned to the man who seemed to appear in the room as he continued to read his book while speaking "no, I will not train traitors or those that betray their friends. I already let down my sensei enough I won't continue to disgrace his name." Danzo showed no emotion as he spoke again "then how will the boy be trained in the Sharingan?" Kakashi shrugged as he returned to his book again "not my problem." Danzo grimaced at Kakashi's statement 'I was hoping that he would take care of that for me but I will have to train the boy myself it seems.'

Kenshi turned towards the council as his from started to disappear "this will be the last time I contact you until the exams. I only came to speak with the Hyuga but coming here first was a good idea I guess. And Tsuande, Naruto says hello." Kenshi's form vanished as Tsunade smiled and clasped her hands together 'good to know you are safe gaki.' "Well this meeting is over then, I need something to drink."

* * *

Sasuke stood on the edge of his ruined home as the moon hovered above. His eyes blazed with hatred as he made another Chidori in his hands. Still thinking about that day and how Naruto could have been that powerful. He slammed it into the side of the building making the entire wall crash down sending the sound throughout the complex. He held his head wonder how he could be from such a powerful clan, his hate rose for the boy.

'Why is he so special? First him being the Jinjuriki of the Ninetails, being trained by one of the three legendary Sannin, and now being from a clan that is as powerful as the Uchiha! No, there is no clan better than mine, Naruto is weak and I will see to that. I am an elite, I am an Uchiha!' Sasuke jumped back as a figure stood next to him. He placed a cane down and spoke with an emotionless voice "hello Sasuke." Sasuke started at the man with hate and curiosity in his eyes "who are you?"

"My name is Danzo, I am here to train you and help with your Sharingan."

Sasuke scoffed, he had heard of this 'cripple' and there was no power behind him "the only one with the Sharingan in the village besides me is Kakashi." Danzo walked towards the boy, his cane hitting the ground with a loud thump each time sending the sound through the complex "he would not train you, he saw you as a disgrace he shouldn't have even gotten the honor to train you. But to say that he is the only one with the Sharingan is a lie."

He pulled of the bandages over his right eye as Sasuke looked in shock "I also know how much you want to hurt that 'friend' of yours Naruto. I can help you make him suffer and help you revive your clan at the same time. I can help make the Uchiha strong again." Sasuke looked at the man's Sharingan as his flashed as well "two conditions. One, I want Naruto's head on a plate after this is done. Two, I want Hinata Hyuga, the dobe loves her and I would love the pleasure of taking her away from him." Danzo nodded "after I am done with you, Naruto won't stand a chance. And that girl will be yours." Sasuke's eyes gleamed with pure hatred as the moon shined down on the two, their eyes not leaving one another.

* * *

Hiashi glared at the man who stood across his office. The moonlight shined off Kenshi's armor as he paced slowly across the room. 'I still have no idea what he wants to talk about but the way he moves seem like he is nervous for some reason. He hasn't shown any harmful intent unless someone disgraces Naruto so I best stay off that subject, but just in case.' He activated his Byakugan and turned to him "know whatever you are going to say, I will know if you lie to me." Kenshi nodded understandingly and sat down "what I have to say includes my nephew Naruto Uzumaki and your daughter Hinata Hyuga."

**A/N: Cliffhanggger! So I am sorry but this is now going to be the speed at which I update, around once every week I should have a new chapter. If not then school was brutal and I couldn't do it but I will get it done the week after if it happens. So for now Review, Favorite, Follow.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 Secrets and Origins

Kenshi stood infront of the Uzukage as he completed his report on finding Naruto. Construction and noises of everyday life rang throughout the village as people continued on their day. Inside the room however was a deafening silence, talking was never something that these two men ever wanted to do. Although as a father Kenshi felt like he had slipped his Kage duty came first, as always. Their bond wasn't exactly close they kept their distance from each other when they could and almost showed no signs of being father and son. But every once in a while, the bond would resurface, both of them never like the experience.

Eiyu sighed as the sun shined behind him "tell me about Naruto's life, from what you have heard of it." Kenshi mentally freaked out 'oh great how is he going to react when I tell him his entire life was made out of pain.'

Kenshi shifted his position and cleared his throat "well, from what I heard his childhood wasn't good. He was beaten, chased, burned, and everything else you can imagine had happened to him on multiple occasions. Apparently it was Minato's last wish to see that he was treated as a hero but it seems like they did the polar opposite."

Eiyu hands were gripping each other tighter and tighter as he spoke about his life 'I can't believe how badly they treated him, if that village ever touches that boy again.' Eiyu calmed down a bit at Minato's name and raised his hand stopping Kenshi "please don't say his name again, you know how much I hate the man."

Hate rose in Kenshi's gut as he continued to speak "Naruto grew up without much of any support the village orphanage kicked him out when he was five. He was overcharged from basic things like food, water, and even clothing. As a ninja he was barley respected even after defeating ninja such as Zabuza's accomplice Haku, Gaara of the Dessert, Neji Hyuga, and now Sasuke Uchiha. There was one who had supported Naruto from the start even if it was from the shadows, a young girl by the name of Hinata Hyuga." Eiyu chuckled at the young girls name "a Hyuga, never knew them to be kind."

"This one was the exception, upon closer look you could see that the girl has a liking for Naruto although he seems half oblivious to her feelings. Other clans tried to help Naruto including Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Aburame, but from what I heard but that fool Sarutobi stopped them from doing so. But that just about wraps it up."

Eiyu nodded taking special note of Hinata "I can't say that I am less than pleased with the way he was treated but nothing we do can change it now. When we show up for the exams we will have to put on a happy face, I will not like it but I will try to be polite."

Kenshi smiled "I half expected you to blow up of anger."

"I am old, I don't have enough energy to blow up anymore, although I would like to."

They laughed as the tension around them melted but then set back as they realized what had happened. They stared at each other for a few moments until Kenshi bowed respectively "I will take my leave." He opened the door behind him as Eiyu called out "I don't think of you as him but I don't think I can forgive you either, I want to but something in me just keeps remembering what choice you made. I could honor you as a hero but not as my son, it is halfway your fault that he lived like this."

The door started to crack under Kenshi's grip as he spoke but then released it and turned back to him "don't worry, I regret that decision every day of my life, I am responsible for her death apparently." Eiyu staggered a little as Kenshi left the room "I'm sorry son, but you should have brought her back maybe then things could have been different between us."

* * *

Another tree fell before Kenshi as his blade glowed red "how dare he! He didn't know what choice I had to make! I did it as a brother!" Each sentence ended with a tree falling as it crashed to the ground making dust rise from the ground. He turned and saw a small pond, the refection stared at him as woes ran through his mind. Kenshi's eyes widened as it started to mold from him to another person. Before it could finish morphing Kenshi turned to it "Wind Style: Vacuum Blast!"

The puddle and the surrounding area were destroyed by the blast as Kenshi fell to the ground in pain. "GET OUT OF ME!" Black chakra seeped out of his body as it attacked the nearby trees clearing out the field around him. It molded around his body as it seemed to protect him from the forest. He clutched his stomach as pain shot through his body. He grasped his sword with the last ounce of strength he had and collapsed on the ground.

Water sounded throughout the space as Kenshi opened his eyes. At first glance it seemed like an empty sewer but with a giant gate and a small paper seal attached to it. Hate, fear, and power could be felt throughout the place as Kenshi took in the silence. The sounds of metal clinking and footsteps could be heard as Kenshi walked up to the gate and another seemed to appear on the opposite side. Kenshi stared at the man behind the gate.

The darkness consumed him as he gripped one of the bars "how long do you expect to keep me here?" Showing no fear he faced the man as he held his sword, ready for battle "as long as I need to." The man chuckled as the sound seemed to echo around him "your resolve is slipping, I will get out and you will die at my feet."

Kenshi glared at the man as the seal on the wall seemed to glow "we will see about that, this seal is strong it will hold you." A flash of power surged through the area as Kenshi laughed "keep on trying, when you get out I would love to take you down." The man behind the bars unleashed his grip on the bar and turned around "don't worry, I feel like my time is approaching soon." He enveloped himself in darkness as Kenshi turned into light.

Kenshi looked around the area as he woke up. The forest seemed to move around him as he stood back up with his sword for support. Pain shot through his system as he rose to his feet. Groaning the pill seemed to appear in his hands immediately. His sword radiated blue as it sent chakra pulses shooting through his body. The pill felt heavy as Kenshi quickly crunched it sending a painful chill through his body. His sword stopped glowing and the black chakra seemed to flow back into his body. His eyes quickly scanned the area looking for any signs of life. A sigh escaped his lips as he put away his sword. He turned and noticed a small puddle by his feet 'you love mocking me don't you.'

* * *

Naruto, Kasai, and Midori sat in that order in the Raman stand. Naruto inhaled his Raman, although it wasn't Ichiraku it was still good. After their first visit Naruto was eager to see what was under Midori's mask but somehow he developed a jutsu so that way the food could pass through the mask, to say that Naruto was disappointed was an understatement. He also found out that Midori could keep up with him on eating Raman so immediately they had a rivalry for eating the food. Kasai watched in awe and horror as the two boys piled bowl after bowl on the counter neither stopping for even a breath.

As the boy's ate the trio were somehow able to carry on a conversation between bowls. Naruto turned towards the two with him "so how do you guys know Kenshi or how did you come to the village?"

Midori stopped eating and looked away as Kasai turned to him "we were both from different clans. Believe it or not our ansestors fought each other for generations. But one day a man with the Sharingan appeared, he called himself Madara and claimed that he needed us." She pointed towards Midori and herself "we were only around four at the time. Our clans refused, he killed them all."

Naruto's eyes widened at how easily Kasai spoke of this, it was like she wasn't affected by the incident at all "none were left except us, one of the ninja somehow escaped Madara's wrath and brought us to the cliff where he died of his wounds. Eiyu and some other nin found us and brought us in. But Kenshi is our sensei he was one of the ninja who saved us."

Naruto nodded and noticed that Midori now had a tear running down his eye and decided to change the subject "so how come it was only you two who trained with Kenshi?"

"In your village there are three man teams but here since we are a bit short on ninja there are two man teams, ours being one of them before you showed up."

Naruto took note of the lack of malice in her voice as he turned his head at this "what do you mean short on ninja?"

A small laugh escaped the masked nin's face "our village is relatively weak right now. We only have so many Jonin and Chunin, even our Genin rate is low, there is a reason that we need two years to prepare for the exam and that we are probably the only team that are going to take the exams." Naruto nodded slowly as he continued to eat his Raman.

* * *

Twenty bowls later the two boys sat slumped over the counter neither moving. Midori raised his hand "check please." The blond nin laughed, almost puking"you give up." Midori sighed "I never give up you blonde freak. I just have to rest for a moment." Naruto laughed at his friend as he held his mouth again stopping the food from reaching his mouth. Kasai watched to two boys as they continued their little fight 'this will be an interesting few years'.

She laughed and patted the boy's on the back "well this was fun but I got to go. I will see you both later." The two seemed to heal faster as they watched the girl leave the stand. Midori sighed and paid the bill turning to Naruto "I like the new duds."

Naruto smiled and moved his arms a little "they are pretty cool, I hope it doesn't do anything about my abilities in combat though." Midori shook his head "no those things are built to take hits. They should be used to block things more than attack so they shouldn't be in the way. Think of it like a weight almost."

They exited the store and the two began to walk through the village "so listen I was wondering do you know why the village hates Kenshi so much?" Midori shook his head "no, he doesn't like to talk about it and we don't ask. We just back him up if he gets into trouble and help distribute the villagers if need be, he won't attack them he loves the village too much." He nodded understandingly as he realized how much this village might have treated Kenshi like the Leaf treats him.

He turned to Midori and smiled mischievously "so, anyone you like?" Midori stared at his new friend as Naruto wiggled his eyebrows in suspense. His eyes closed halfway as Midori sighed "I am not the type to gossip Naruto."

"Oh come on can't you give me a hint?"

A killer intent shot through Midori's eyes as he turned to Naruto "not at this present moment Naruto nor any moment."

"Oh come on, what about Kasai?"

Midori laughed "she would kill me before I even asked. But no we are friends nothing more nothing less." Naruto nodded knowing that he was probably not going to get anything else from the guy "how long have you guy's known each other?" "For as long as I can remember, to think that if Tobi hadn't done what he did, we wouldn't be here now, hell we may have been fighting each other. But if he does show his mask again I will kill him."

Naruto could practically see the rage coming off from Midori, hell he was angry when he found out that the Kyuubi took his parents from him but this was a new type of anger to Naruto.

They continued to walk in silence as Midori caught a few glances thrown at Naruto from a few villagers as the worked on construction. Killer intent was thrown at the men as they turned away not wanting to deal with the 'Construct Ninja'. Midori wasn't really known outside of the village but in he was a force that not many wanted to face if you somehow got him angry. His stare returned to its normal tiredness as he came back to Naruto 'how can someone not go crazy from the amount of hate that has been driven towards him?'

Midori's mind seemed to go to another place and a white haired man appeared infront of the duo. He returned to reality and waved towards the man in a lazily fashion "hey Jiraiya-sensei." Jiraiya laughed loudly and pointed towards the blond nin "see Naruto, that is respect might want to learn it sometime." Naruto mumbled to himself as Jiraiya turned to the two of them "come on, let's find Kasai and begin our training today." The group nodded as they sped off to find their comrade.

* * *

Sasuke's fist hit the tree again as wood burst in every direction and the tree was sent falling down. Hate seeped through him as he attacked the tree. Feelings of pure loathing were felt as he attacked the tree. The forest seemed to close in on the boy as he attacked the next tree repeatedly sending blood from his hands and wood in every direction. He heard footsteps behind him as he turned. One was Danzo and another seemed to be a young Genin barley around ten. He chuckled silently, the kid almost looked like him when he was that young. Sasuke turned to the boy "who is this?" Danzo put a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled "this is another student who will be training with you." The boy smiled "it is an honor to meet you Sasuke, I look forward to training with you." Danzo grasped the boy's shoulder lightly "yes, you and Sasuke will become best friends." Sasuke's eyes deepened as he faced the boy, judging him. He knelt infront of the boy and activated his Sharingan "let's get started then."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10 Fruits of Labor

_Five Months Later_

Naruto gritted his teeth as he concentrated his chakra then in a yellow flash disappeared. Only to land infront of a tree and run into it head first. He held his head in pain as Kenshi and Jiraiya landed by him "I keep on telling you to avoid the tree."

"It's not as easy as it looks!"

"You were the one who decided to learn my wind style tecniques in only a few months!"

Naruto had to admit most of the training that Kenshi had put him through was brutal, not even Guy's training compared to this and the worst part was that Kasai and Midori brushed it off as if they did it every day. Kenshi was proud of how much Naruto had come in the past few months, as well as Kasai and Midori. He didn't know how but Naruto seemed to inspire the other two into working harder.

They were all initially surprised when the Ninetails even threw a hand into helping with his training by giving him more chakra but relived when the extra push didn't seem to affect Naruto's mind. Kenshi also blessed whatever god created Shadow Clones because not even half of the training they did so far would have been completed without them.

Midori had started training more with Jiraiya after they found his fire affinity as did Kasai when she showed promise as a toad summoner. In the past Naruto had trained vigerously in his wind affinity and learned Kenshi's defense and multiple wind jutsus as well, they even developed a jutsu that uses his wind affinity with the Rasegan. Named Rasenshuriken the jutsu knocked Naruto out from chakra loss and destroyed a large part of the forest, to say that Eiyu was upset was an understatement. But he was happy about the creation of the jutsu.

Now they were on something a bit more challenging, since Kenshi was able to use the jutsu he thought that it might be a bit symbolic if Naruto could learn it as well. "Naruto you are not going to learn the Flying Thunder God in only a month, it takes time." Naruto nodded as Jiraiya shook his head beside him "I say we give it to him." Kenshi sighed "I was going to wait till his birthday."

"Yah but he won't learn the jutsu otherwise."

Naruto was thoroughly interested now "what, what, what do you guys have for me?" Kenshi laughed as his personality "calm down Naruto."

He did as he was told as Kenshi pulled out a brush and made a small seal on the ground. It burst into smoke as a black box stood where the seal was. Naruto greedily opened it and his eye's widened at the contents "is this?"

The three pronged kunai seemed to fit perfectly in his hand as he picked it up. He spun it in his hands as Kenshi spoke "yes, it belonged to your father Minato. He gave it to me but I was never good at wielding the thing. It might serve better use in your hands." Naruto shook his head "how does this thing help me learn the jutsu?"

Jiraiya pointed towards the seals on the handle "those seals act as a bond between you and the kunai. You can throw it and use it as a destination point to travel there and in time you will be able to use the jutsu without throwing the kunai." Naruto smiled as he stood up and poured his chakra into the kunai. Kenshi's eyes widened "Naruto you don't know what could happen let us-."

His thought was cut off when Naruto threw the kunai and he disappeared in a yellow flash. They stood there shocked for a few moments as a million thoughts ran through their minds.

'Well there goes my nephew, I better start packing my things and leave the village while I can.'

'I seriously hope Kushina and Minato can't find me when I die and beat me for this.'

A loud cheer could be heard as Jiraiya and Kenshi chuckled realived that the kid was alright "sometimes I don't like that kid." They both nodded as they sped off towards the sounds the cheering.

* * *

Naruto proudly spun his new kunai in the palm of his hands as he approached the Uzukage office. He opened the doors to see Eiyu practically swimming in paperwork "you called me gramps?" The elder man looked above the stack of papers to see Naruto as a sign from Kami "Naruto how are you?" After their little skirmish when Naruto first arrived they made up, Naruto was happy that he was able to learn more about his heritage from him as Kenshi was reluctant to even speak about family. Eiyu had also taken an interest in slightly training the boy when he could in things like chakra control and when he heard about his dream to become Hokage, trained him in politics and diplomatic matters since the boy seemed to have an attention span of five seconds. "I'm good, I just got a present from Kenshi."

Naruto held the three pronged kunai infront of him as Eiyu swore that he saw Minato in his place "that is nice Naruto, he is teaching you the Flying Thunder God?" The blond nin nodded as Eiyu got out of his chair "follow me." Naruto followed the man to a nearby room marked 'History'. The room was a library, everything in it was either a scroll or something to hold one. A look of confusion spread across Naruto's face as Eiyu scanned the room full of scrolls.

He was about to say something when the elder man's face lit up and he produced a scroll from a shelve and handed it to Naruto. He looked at the title before turning to Eiyu "this is a Fuuinjutsu scroll, what does this have to do with anything?" He pointed towards the multiple seals on his armor and body as they moved around life-like "every Uzumaki knows or at least understands Fuuinjutsu, we are born masters of it. Even Kenshi knows the basics, although he doesn't care for it. I believe that if you put you heart into learning this, you could do wonderful things, in some cases it is better than any other jutsu."

Naruto's eyes gleamed at this "really!" Eiyu nodded and smiled "Fuuinjutsu only goes as far as your imagination, try it, it might also held with your Thunder God problem." Naruto nodded and thanked the man as he left but was stopped by Eiyu's voice "know that I don't hate Kenshi, I just don't like the decisions he has made." Naruto nodded and called out as he headed back towards the training grounds "I know, he still thinks of you as a father, yah know." Eiyu lifted his head up to look at the retreating form of the boy and smiled slightly before groaning, realizing the amount of paperwork he still had left to do he headed back towards his office slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Summoning Jutsu!" The training grounds seemed to explode in a giant smoke bomb as Kasai threw her hand on the ground. Kasai's eyes widened as she now stood on top of a huge toad with a pipe blade and looking her dead in the eye "something you want kid?" Kenshi raised an eyebrow 'didn't know that Kasai had such an affinity for summonings.' Jiraiya laughed "I honestly didn't think you would be able to do that." Gamabunta looked down at Jiraiya "you mean this little girl summoned me?"

Jiraiya nodded as Kasai hit the summon with her spear lightly "hey I am turning fifteen yah know!" The toad grumbled "you are lucky you know Naruto, I will work with you for now." Kasai smiled "awesome!" The toad grumbled before turning back into smoke "how do kids this young somehow summon me, maybe I am getting old."

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head 'well, now I don't know what to do. I wanted to train Naruto in the toad arts but now Kasai shows promise, I know that Kenshi will only let me take one I will decide later, who knows maybe I will train both.' Kasai hopped down as she faced her sensei "how did I do?"

"Nicely done, Midori your turn!"

Midori woke up as he rubbed his eyes and walked slowly towards the two "what?" Kasai hit him on the back of the head as he woke up "your new jutsu dumbass!" "Right." He walked towards the middle of the new clearing that Kasai made as he made a handsign and tiredly yelled out "Chakra Release: Fire Golem Jutsu."

A blue arm shot out of the ground infront of Midori as a figure rose from the ground. It burst out sending rubble flying in every direction. It was a transparent blue golem with lifeless eyes and feral in look. It might have looked like a man if you forgot that it looked to be entirely made of muscle and stood eight feet tall. Midori reached out and touched the blue creature as it retracted but then sighed heavily at its masters touch. It disappeared in a blue light as he turned to Jiraiya "can I go back to sleep now?"

'The kid shows real talent with his constructs, even if he is possibly lazier than Shikamaru or at least on the same level.' "Be my guest."

Midori fell over immeidatly and fell asleep as Kasai hit herself on the forehead muttering curses at the boy. Jiraiya sighed "what am I going to do with that kid?"

"I would beat him over the head with a stick."

Midori woke up again as they turned to see Naruto walk back into the clearing "hey Kenshi, I got this scroll from gramps he said it would help." Kenshi took hold on the scroll and skimmed it lightly 'this is some serious Fuuinjutsu, some of these are even out of my level, does he expect Naruto to be able to do these?' "Alright Naruto we will take a look at this later."

"What?" A sigh escaped his lips as he turned to Naruto "I am tired right now and I want to take a break and eat." He started to leave as Naruto called out and pulled a camara from his back "hey can we take a quick picture first? I am writing to the Leaf and I want to send one." They all mumbled their approvals as the entire group, including Jiraiya stood infront of the camara as it took the picture.

* * *

Naruto stood infront of the picture of Team Seven. His room was silent as the only sound was his light breathing and the wind hitting the house. Memoires raced through his mind and none of them were good ones. He tried to remember when they acted well as a team when their lives didn't depend on it. He wanted to think that he was wanted back then. But he couldn't remember, not one memory was there when they just talked as friends or even went out for Raman the thousand times Naruto asked.

Meanwhile his new team showed something else. First he thought that they were just being nice with him being new and would despise him later when they found out about the Kyuubi. But they already knew of it and accepted it. They would talk and walk together as if they knew each other for a life time. Midori didn't seem to care at first but his mood improved around them, he was reluctant to speak about his past like Kenshi but he claimed that it is better to stay in the present than live in the past. Kasai treated Naruto like a brother, he still remembers how bloody a villagers face was when he muttered about Naruto being a fox. It took a full arsenal of shields from Midori to keep her in place and stop her from killing the man. He remembered their past and how both of their clans were decimated by the same person. This was a group that knew what he had been through and had even experienced the same loss that he had.

Kenshi was also another to recognize. His will in teaching Naruto was beyond that of Kakashi and Jiraiya. He told him stories about his mother and father and even of Eiyu when they got along. Naruto liked it here, he had a family but he would be leaving his old home behind. He pulled out the team seven picture and replaced it with a new one.

Midori was shown on the left, his expression showed that he was at least slightly happy behind his mask as one of his arms were in his pocket and the other waved towards the camara. Kasai was on the right with a smile on her face and an arm wrapped around Naruto's neck. Kenshi was shown behind Naruto patting the blond nin's head and smiling. Jiraiya stood behind Midori as he smiled widely towards the camara. Naruto was shown in the middle of the group smiling and without a care in the world.

He held the elder picture in his hands the picture that brought nothing but sadness in his heart. He placed the frame down and let go of the picture as he exited the room and the picture of Team Seven landed on the ground soundlessly.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11 Homecoming

_Around a year and a half later_

Kenshi smirked as the Uzukage came out of the tower to meet the team to be competing in the Chunin exams. The entire place was still as they stood ready for the approaching figure, they all had trained long for this moment but they all knew that they were ready. The group stood in the middle of the courtyard infront of the tower. A lot of the villagers were gone from the streets, even though the sound of construction still rang in the background. Very many were fearful about another invasion from outside ninja villages so they decided to hide in their homes for the time being 'but that doesn't matter, that has already been taken care of. Right now I need to focus on the exams.'

Proud couldn't even define what he was feeling, they had all come far in skill and who they were as ninja. Midori was more bones now than he was two years ago, some say that he is sick but the doctors say otherwise. The now loose fitting clothes were baggy around his smaller frame. Although he was the tallest of the group now he had almost no muscle to show. The multiple shuriken holsters on his sides have grown in size and in numbers, along with a pair of gloves attached to his side. His mask was now adorned with flames along the edges and his green eyes showed a determination, not really that common for him.

Kasai had now 'developed' as a woman. Her vest shortened to show a part of her stomach and her hair had grown a little and now had a small ponytail draped along her left shoulder. Her pants were now a bit loose and her procter now hanged around her waist. A new addition was a pair of small scrolls attached to her sides. Her lance had changed and now had a blade on the opposite end of the staff, and in the same style of the first the blade had a design of a dragon on it. She smiled at Eiyu, her smile genuine. She had wanted to see other villages for a long time, and seeing Naruto's home as well was an added bonus.

Jiraiya stood next to Naruto, although Kenshi wouldn't like to admit it the perv actually helped immensely. Teaching Naruto the ways of a Toad Sage for one but he was a positive influence on Naruto, when he wasn't trying to peak in the woman's bath house.

Naruto was in the middle of the group. He had grown in the last couple of years shooting up well past Kasai in height. His baby fat was gone and replaced with muscle and bone. The three whisker marks on his face were now very faint and one could barely tell that they were there. You could say that Naruto almost looked like the Fourth exactly, he did take after him in looks. His arms crossed as the sun gleamed off his gauntlets. The color was still neon orange as he now added the design of a fox running down the length of the guards. His three pronged kunai hung at his belt and a now large scroll was attached to his backside. A now noticeable change was on his proctor, for one didn't see the Leaf symbol but the swirl of the Uzushiogakure.

Eiyu smiled at the group as he nodded at their arrival. He too was proud of how much Naruto had grown from an annoying brat, to a more respectable person thanks to himself most likely. The boy had shown drastic improvements in his abilities to lead. There were arguments but no one doubted that Naruto was the leader of the three. Eiyu was certainly surprised when he said that he could set up trading routes with the Wave and Spring countries. First he thought the boy was clearly joking but as he met Tazuna, who was a leader in the Wave and Daimyo of the Spring, Koyuki. Through Naruto's help they established a good first relationship and were able to increase the village construction almost two fold. Eiyu was impressed, for to be a Genin and have these types of connections you have to be a lucky kid.

He turned to Kenshi "are we ready to go?" The sword master nodded "I have locked down the village already and posted Jounin on the borders, no one is getting in or out until we come back."

Eiyu turned to the group "but more importantly, are you ready?" Naruto nodded with enthusiasm "time to show my old village what I can do!" Midori sighed "you still haven't grown out of your personality have you?"

The blonde glared at him slightly before returning to his ready stance. Kasai pulled out a small scroll from her pack "I have all the supplies ready, but since we are going to Thunder God our way there I only packed a few things." The Kage hat rested on Eiyu's head, pure orange and showing the mark of the Uzukage. Seals vibrated on his armor giving Eiyu a new source of energy, just in case "whenever you two are ready."

Kenshi and Naruto nodded as the group gathered in a circle, holding hands. The group felt a surge of power through them as they changed scenery from the courtyard of the Uzukage tower to the middle of a dirt road to the Leaf village. Kenshi quickly scanned the area for danger but nodded as the group eased a bit. Eiyu turned towards the direction of the Leaf "let's go, I want to be there before nightfall." The group nodded as the surrounded the Kage, protecting him from any danger that might come.

Kenshi felt a sudden pain in his body as he swallowed another pill. The being inside him had been becoming restless in the last couple of years, causing more trouble than usual. Guessing that it was the Ninetails he tried to keep 'it' out of the Kyuubi's reach, not wanting to find out if they should meet. He turned to Naruto as he had a giant smile on his face 'hope things go well for the kid.'

They made their way quickly to the village. Kenshi thought that they would at least encounter one bandit but the roads were clear 'maybe they know better than to challenge a Kage.' The Leaf quickly approached the group as they stopped infront of the gates. Movement caught Kenshi's eye as he saw several ninja run from the gate to a nearby tower 'must be the Hokage tower.' After checking the area he nodded for the group to move.

Serious radiated most of the group, save one blond haired nin as they walked through the village. Villagers moved out of the way as they didn't want to meet such imposing ninja. One villager figured out who Naruto was and tried to curse his name but was met with a quick blow to the ribs from Midori and a kick from Kasai, sending him flying into an alley scaring off most of the village as well. They didn't want Naruto's name out on the streets already, who knows what could happen if the village that hated Naruto were to find out that he was back and kicking. Kenshi nodded as Midori and Kasai went back to their positions around the Uzukage. He turned to Naruto as he was infront of the group as happy as could be.

Naruto was bursting with excitement, he couldn't wait to see how much everyone had changed. He looked at his teammates as they seemed to look over the village with an anger "hey come on guys, lighten up." Midori glared at his friend "we still need to protect the Uzukage Naruto, stay sharp!"

Naruto nodded as he turned forward and smiled at the sight before him "welcome home gaki." In a flash he left the group to embrace the Hokage as Kenshi held his head "Naruto." He backed away quickly "right, sorry."

He hurried back to the group as the Uzukage approached Tsunade "hello Hokage, I am the Uzukage from the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool you may call me Eiyu if you wish." She bowed respectfully towards the fellow Kage "welcome to our village, the other Kages won't be here until the exams unfortunately. You can stay in a nearby hotel if you wish."

"That would be kind thank you, Naruto I believe you have some friends that you want to visit, try to keep out of trouble."

Jiraiya smiled at Tsunade "you miss me much?"

"I missed hitting your skull with the back of my hand." Jiraiya retracted violently, acting like he had been stabbed "such harsh words Tsunade, for an old friend as well."

Kenshi turned away from the arguing of the Sannin and turned towards the ninja "I will escort Eiyu to the hotel, you can look around but don't get into trouble. Although this is your home Naruto it isn't to Kasai and Midori." The three ninja nodded as Kenshi and Eiyu left towards the center of the village. Jiraiya laughed and pulled out a small book "well I think I deserve a little research time."

Before Tsunade could react Jiraiya was already gone in smoke "damn." Midori shook his head as he grabbed Kasai's shoulder "we are going to look around, I am sure there is someone special you want to visit first." A blush showed on Naruto's face slightly as he nodded. Tsunade hugged Naruto again "glad to have you back, I have to go for the moment but we can talk later right?" The blonde nodded as he waved goodbye towards the group and took off towards the Hyuga complex.

* * *

Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji walked through the village slowly. They had just completed a small mission and had just returned. The last two years were a mix of bad and good for the Kohona Twelve. They came under fire from the villagers for protecting Naruto, some even refused to sell them goods because of that act. Others did support the decision however as some thanked them, the Ichirakus were really thankful as to give a discount on their Raman, much to Choji's liking.

However Sasuke caused more trouble than he was worth, challenged and almost killing some of the Kohona Twelve at random. Kiba received a broken leg, Lee almost got hit by the Amaterasu, and TenTen was seen limping into the hospital with electric body wounds on her body. The clans were infuriated with the boy's behavior, even Tsume said few words against the Uchiha for hurting her son. But these were all brushed under the table as pure accidents from training.

One important problem was the Clan Revival Act. Sakura was already made a wife but that wasn't the problem. Ino was chosen, against her own will. All the clans fought it but the civilian council outmatched them, for what they know she hasn't been violated yet but they didn't expect that to last long. They were worried about the next chosen victim for Sasuke, he tried to take TenTen but Neji intervened, almost killing the both of them in a battle outside the village. Neji was put on suspension after the fight but TenTen was safe from being chosen as Sasuke then deemed her 'unworthy of an Uchiha.'

They had all missed their friend Naruto much since his leaving, they all met from time to time to talk but the main one missing was Hinata. After he left she went into a depression for a while, keeping to herself to the point where Hiashi was even concerned. But one day she just showed up happy and carefree. She only said that 'yes I was sad, but after my father told me something I can't help but feel happy.' They also saw her training more than ever, probably to impress Naruto when he gets back.

Yes they all heard about the agreement between the villages of the Uzushiogakure's state but what surprised them was when Shino and Neji were promoted to Chunin without any test. The Hokage saying that they 'had a good recommendation.'

Shikamaru lightly held the mission statement as he walked with the group, everyone in the twelve could be family to him he supposed, except for the Uchiha and the pink hair. He turned to Kiba as his eyes looked over the streets, he caught him staring at a few women as they passed the group 'oh for the love of Kami, he is in one of those phases again.'

Another glance passed along the group. They had certainly changed after a few years. Choji had gotten bigger, more in muscle than fat and wore his clans armor that was a light gray and mainly on his shoulders, stomach, and legs. A long red shirt was attached under the armor, along with letting his hair grow out past its tufts that it used to be, his hair now very long and running down his back.

Kiba had replaced his jacket and went simple with black, hoodless jacket and pants, the main reason because of his dog becoming the size of a small pony.

Shino had put on a heavier jacket that now covered his hair and the higher part of his face, his hood was up as it resembled more of a trench coat. He still wore his signature glasses 'how does he not get hot in that thing?'

He himself hadn't changed much. Replacing his old shirt with a Chunin vest, black undershirt and black pants. He looked up at the sky to see that it was cloudless as a part of him sank 'hope the day gets more interesting, I might get bored without clouds to watch.'

Choji's eyes widened as he turned to the group "hey it is been two years since Naruto left right?" Shikamaru nodded and smiled "yah he should be back anytime soon now." He hadn't really been keeping track of the time but he was sure that Choji was right. Kiba smiled and pumped his fist into the air "I can't wait to challenge him again, he isn't going to beat me with a fart this time."

The group snickered at the memory as Kiba pulled Shino aside and pointed towards a pair of ninja walking towards them "hey guys check that babe out." Shino unwillingly turned to the pair approaching across from them. The man was skinny, very skinny he may have been sick or something. He wore a mask and had baggy clothes on. The woman whom Kiba was pointing to wore clothes that defiantly showed off her body, much to his amusement.

Shino took another glance at them "Kiba I wouldn't-." He lightly tapped Shikamaru's shoulder and put his hand down for Akamaru to stay "watch the master at work."

Midori walked with Kasai with his hands in his pockets as they walked throughout the village. In one word it was, uneventful to Midori. The villagers were rude, the shops overpriced, and the only source of kindness in the village seemed to come from a child that they ran into. Strangely he was henged as a naked woman and running away from a young girl with tall orange pig tails.

He brushed away this thought as he turned to Kasai, she seemed strange today. Well stranger than usual. She tried to get him into various shops that he already could tell were expensive and not worth his time, for he already had everything he could need. One was a weapons shop where she begged for him to buy her a special kunai that allowed chakra to pass easily through it. He didn't get to say that he could make it himself but her constant begged distracted him. After begging for the thousandth time Midori snapped, yelling at her from the top of his lungs that he wasn't going to buy the damn thing.

Now usually Kasai would shrug this off and they would be on their merry way to hating each other, like siblings would. But this time it was different, she looked hurt. He turned to her 'maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh, but if she kept on asking she knew that I would burst like that. She really wanted the kunai though, I might make one later. But why was she so hurt from that, I might ask later.'

"Hey Midori, check out those guys." Midori looked up at the group that Kasai was pointing at and quickly assessed the group, noting that the pineapple was probably the most dangerous "the one with the dog is checking you out." Kasai crossed her arms "he better not."

They watched as he lightly tapped a pineapple haired man's shoulder and started walking towards them "he did." Kiba walked up close towards Kasai, a bit to close "hey my names Kiba, yours?" She laughed and put her hand up "not interested dog boy, I'm a bit too much woman for you."

Midori chuckled and started to walk away but Kasai was stopped by Kiba grabbing her arm "hey where are-." A sudden punch sent him flying as Midori pulled back his arm "don't touch her." Shikamaru glanced at the man again 'he defiantly is not showing off his strength, to send Kiba flying like that is something. And his speed to, might want to watch out for him later.' Midori looked back at his hand 'the hell did I do that for? Sure I protect her from the occasional drunk bastard but this guy was just hitting on her, maybe just a team thing.'

Shikamaru approached the man as he tensed, ready to strike another blow "hey man calm down, I'm not Kiba. Sorry for his actions." Midori nodded and quickly calmed down "apology accepted. I'm Doragon Midori, this is Hana Kasai." She shook Shikamaru's hand as Choji looked at her procter "wait, you guys are the ninja from the Uzushiogakure!"

Kiba slowly got back up with the support of Shino "I told you not to do it."

"Shut up."

They walked over as Midori and Kasai were being slammed with questions. Midori held up his hand "we are not allowed to say much but if you want to know where he is, he is on the way to the Hyuga household to visit Hinata." Kiba laughed "so he finally took the hint huh?"

A slight smile graced Kasai's face "yah, she was a topic for him most of the time." They laughed at this when they heard a familiar and annoying voice come from above "hello my youthful friends!" Lee landed infront of the group as Midori and Kasai stared at the man with confusion 'how can someone's eyebrows grow that large?' He hadn't changed in clothing much, still sporting the green spandex suit but with a dark green vest over it on his upper body. He turned to the Uzu ninja "ah you must be the new friends of Naruto, he is here correct?"

Neji and TenTen walked up as he shook his head "Lee they wouldn't be here if he wasn't as well." Neji now wore white robes with a fastener around his waist. He also wore black pants and allowed his hair to grow out in a ponytail to his back. TenTen now wore a high color white blouse with similarly colored pants. She also had brown gloves, her right arm was in a cast and she also had a visible electric scar on the right side of her face. She smiled "come on Lee you are going to freak them out." Lee turned to Midori and Kasai again striking his 'good guy' pose. The light shinned of his smile, sending a glare "I must see if the fires of youth are still burning in my companion!" Midori chuckled 'this is a weird group of people' "don't worry, there will be time for that at the exam."

He nodded as Kasai turned to Shikamaru "if you want, we could all meet up with Naruto. We can find him and you guys could catch up at like Ichirakus." Choji's eyes widened at the prospect of food and answered before anyone could react "sounds like a plan." Midori cross his arms as he turned to Neji "by the way where is Sasuke?"

* * *

Sasuke cleaned the blood off his arms. During his training he went through a clothing change. He wore a black jacket with short sleeves, unzipped with the Uchiha crest on his back. A black undershirt, green pants and a necklace with the Uchiha symbol around his neck. The boy lay at his feet with a good sized Chidori hole in his chest. The forest was dark as the sun shined above, darkness enveloped him as he stood over the boy, looking over his dead frame and smiling. For two years he had to put up with the boy, for two years he had to wait to kill him, bonds apparently take more time to set than he thought.

Fuu landed beside him as he picked up the boy's lifeless body "Lord Danzo is in a meeting with the council and requests your presence, I will dispose of the boy." Sasuke nodded as the orange haired nin dashed off. The smile on his face grew more and more insane as he felt a power rush through him. It was more than he would have ever needed to finish Itachi but now he had a new target first. 'It was his fault, if he hadn't stopped me Itachi would be dead by now and my revenge complete. You prevented my ascension Naruto Uzumaki and you will pay, it doesn't matter what clan you are from or who your father is. I will kill you, and make you watch as I take your precious Hinata away from you, just as you took my chance of killing my brother away from me.' The Mangekyo Sharingan flashed through his eyes as he laughed "this is going to be fun, just you wait dobe."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12 Home

"Rasengan!" Hinata's hand slammed into the tree making it shatter in a giant blue orb of chakra. The sun shined above as she continued her training. She stopped for a moment to rest. Her hand fell down towards the necklace she was wearing. The blue gem of the First's necklace gleamed with the light.

The thought drifted to her crush, she was sad when he was gone some say that she was in a depression. Hinata giggled, remembering what her father told her 'I wonder if Naruto-kun knows?' She had grown since he had gone, letting her midnight blue hair grow out to her waist. She gripped her coat 'I wonder if he will think different of me? No if he is the Naruto-kun I know he wouldn't.'

Movement caught her eye as he turned around to be met with a person sporting a black hood. She glared at the man, he seemed powerful but was dressed a little funny with the neon orange arm guards that seemed to have a fox design on them. Her gaze shifted to the three-pronged kunai in his hand. She silently activated her bloodline as she readied herself for an attack.

The man chuckled and taunted her with a wave of his hand, disappearing towards a clearing in the forest. Quickly, she followed him. Stopping suddenly in the clearing she saw the person spinning the kunai in the palm of his hand, as if the person was waiting for her. The person placed down the large scroll he had attached to his back on a nearby tree.

He charged fast with his kunai in hand. Pulling out a kunai of her own she went to block it but the kunai completely cut through hers and a kick to her midsection sent her into a tree "is that all you have?" Infuriated she launched off the tree "Rasengan!" The blue orb manifested in her hand as she charged. The person sidestepped and kicked her in the back, sending her into a tree again "you have to do better than that."

She caught herself and charged again. Attacking with extreme precision any normal person would have been hit by now. Only now the person was dodging every attack she threw at him until she had enough. She quickly made a shadow clone as it attacked. Not wanting to deal with it he quickly cut through it causing smoke to envelope the area.

As the smoke cleared the person's eyes widened as Hinata stood infront of him "you're in my range." 'Two Palms' both attacks missed as the person dodged under them. 'Four Palms' he seemed to vanish a few feet to avoid the attack as she closed in again. 'Eight Palms' again and again he dodged not even once being attacked by a palm.

"Thirty Two Palms!" As she lunged her attack the person grabbed both her arms stopping her attack. Pain shot through her system as both their heads met sending her flying "try again." The person turned their head as she laughed "look up." She burst into smoke as the person looked up to be met with a Rasengan the size of a bolder "Massive Rasengan!"

"Wind Style: Dome Release!"

Her Rasengan clashed with his shield. The area was enveloped in a blue light as the Rasengan broke through the dome. The Rasengan crashed into the ground as a crater was formed from the attack. The smoke cleared, showing the person was gone as Hinata stood in the crater and smiled 'that took a while.'

Her eyes widened as she heard clapping. The smoke cleared as the man now stood without his hood "great job Hinata, never doubted you. And to learn the Rasengan to that extent alone, really fantastic!"

"N-Naruto-kun?"

His arms spread out and he spun around slowly "in the flesh, you like the new clothes?" Truth was she did, taking in the new Naruto she clearly saw the differences in him. Taller for one not being the runt of the Genin team, he was taller than her now. He had also grown muscle, her mind started to go haywire but she caught herself before she went too far.

She shook her head "why did you attack me?" Naruto walked closer to her, closing the gap between them "you lost your stutter." She turned away shyly as Naruto chuckled "don't worry it's a nice improvement. Now I told you to get stronger while I left and you did, I wanted to make sure you were stronger. I am sorry if I hurt you, I just wanted to test your strength. You have really become something Hinata-chan."

Her thoughts raced, she had to become stronger. If not she just would have been the unrecognizable Hyuga with no power behind her. Not only for Naruto but she did it for her clan, she expected to keep her promise and change her clan, she couldn't do that while weak. His hand lightly touched her cheek as her face turned into an inferno.

She hid her face from view as Midori landed infront of the duo. They stared at him as he gazed open eyed in the crater that they were in and turned to them "you know when I see someone I haven't seen in like two years I say 'hello how have you been'. Not destroy a forest!" They blushed a little as Midori sighed "hello Hinata, my name is Midori; I am one of the ninjas that trained with Naruto. And this is Kasai!"

She landed by Midori as she sighed "come on why did you have to give my position."

"I already knew that you would spy on them you romance freak!"

"Oh so I get to see one of my fantasies and I'm the bad girl!"

Hinata stared at the girl 'Naruto was with her for two years. No don't go there, he may not have.' She continued to stare at the woman, she was beautiful more than herself she knew. Naruto touched Hinata shoulder "you alright?" She nodded as Midori put his hands in his pockets and slouched "come on, the rest of the Leaf nin are waiting for your return." Kasai nodded "we set up a party to reunite you with them for a while."

A smile graced his face as he turned to Hinata "time to go, right Hinata-chan?" She gasped "oh wait Naruto-kun." Hinata was about to take the necklace off that Naruto gave her when a hand stopped her "I asked you to take care of it, now let's go greet our friends." He quickly attached his scroll to his back. A blush graced her face as she took Naruto's hand and the group dashed towards the Leaf village.

* * *

Naruto was happy, possibly more than he had been in the past couple of years. He had missed Hinata, he wasn't the same idiot he was back then the feelings she showed for him were quite visible now. How he could have missed it before was beyond him. I mean fainting when he touched her, come on Naruto. They walked through the village silently as night graced the village. The stars shinned above as the moon radiated light. He turned to Hinata as she seemed to glow under the moon 'she really had become something.' A voice grabbed his attention "Naruto you ready?"

He saw Midori waving his hand infront of his face as he was still ogling Hinata. He quickly turned away and nodded towards his friend. They entered the Raman shop as all heads turned towards the group "whoa Naruto, finally got the hint huh?" He realized that he was still holding Hinata's hand and quickly let it go, scratching the back of his head. His smile grew wider as he realized that almost everyone was there. The place had certainly changed, it was much bigger more of an actual restaurant than a stand. Although saddened that Ayame and Tenchi were not there, he was already told that they had business outside of the village.

Teams eight, nine, and Guy along with all the sensei's, Tsunade, Shizune and surprisingly Kenshi and Eiyu were there to. They waved as Naruto quickly did another head count "hey wait, where is Ino?" He could care less about Sasuke and Sakura but Ino help protect him back two years ago and he considered her a friend. Shikamaru sighed "it's better to get this out of the way sooner than later. Even if it is troublesome we need to catch you up."

* * *

Naruto was furious, beyond the word. How could the bastard Uchiha do something like that to TenTen and Ino. Hurting his friends in random was something inexcusable. Another look at the brunette confirmed Shikamaru's story about her injuries. Shino and Kiba also threw in that he had sought Hinata the last couple of months and they were afraid he might choose her as his next wife. He knew better than to explode though, that wasn't him anymore. He quickly calmed down as he turned to Tsunade "why hasn't he been punished yet?"

Eiyu nodded "I agree, even if the Uchiha is special he should have received punishment."

Tsunade downed another bottle of saké "the civilian council has too much power. I know that they have gained support behind my back and my power as Hokage is becoming less and less, I can't do crap."

Eiyu chuckled "last time I checked this was a ninja village, a military instillation. Not a civilian encampment."

"I can't do anything if I don't want to piss off the Daimyo. If the council is changed there has to be an emergency."

Kenshi laughed "I think that being on the brink of war from the Sound for a year or two is call for an emergency."

Tsunade sighed knowing that she wasn't going to escape this "I'm too drunk for this." She downed another bottle as Kakashi turned to Naruto "I am looking forward to the exams, I want to see what you have learned so far." He nodded "I am sure you will be impressed sensei."

"Yoosh! I knew the fires of youth haven't fallen in you Naruto!"

A laugh escaped him "whatever that means thank you Lee." Kiba stood up "so you up for a demonstration?" Midori shook his head "I am not ready to give up my abilities right before an exam that defines our ninja career."

"Well you guys know our jutsus!"

Midori flashed a glare at Kiba "so?"

"So , you have to repay the favor."

"You ready for a round two dog boy?"

His form glowed blue as Kiba backed away in fear at what he was radiating. Kurenai sighed "Kiba, shut up before Midori beats you senseless."

"But."

She glared at him as he quickly sat down not wanting to deal with both his sensei and the man who took him down in one punch. Shino looked over to him "I told you not to ask."

"Shut up."

Kakashi stared at the boy as he talked with his friends. He reminded him so much of Minato-sensei it was unreal. After two years of searching he found absolutely nothing on the Uzumaki clan, only the known basics that they were friends of the Senju clan and that their village was destroyed in the Second Shinobi War. His hand ran through his gravity defying hair. A glance passed over his proctor, now a swirl of the Uzushiogakure. 'I wonder if this is the right path for him, what would Minato-sensei think.'

Iruka approached Naruto "so any of my student still in there?" "You bet Iruka-sensei, I am still going to be a ninja that everyone can look up to." "What about being Hokage?" His face turned into a solemn look "I don't know about that anymore." Iruka nodded as he understood what he was saying "whatever you choose I will be there for you." Naruto nodded as he sat with his sensei recalling old times.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto said goodbye to Tsunade as she headed back towards the Hokage tower, being supported by Shizune. They turned back to the building as it was now empty. The moon fully showed above and a few yawns from the two signaled how late it was. They stared at each other for a moment "so Naruto-kun, will you stay in your old home?" He shook his head "no, I have to stay with the old man and my team. I am now an Uzu ninja you know."

A light grimace showed on her face, 'what if Naruto-kun decides to stay in the Uzushiogakure? No, he won't leave like that, will he?' Noticing the grimace he smiled widely and held out his hand "want me to walk you home?"

Hinata couldn't believe what was happening. Here she was finally with the boy of her dreams. He had really grown over the past two years, he seemed more mature and responsible than before. She didn't really mind that his hands were hidden within gloves that went along with his arm guards. He was still here, with her. Hinata couldn't suppress a giggle as Naruto turned to her "something wrong?" A slight head shake removed his worry as they continued on.

An ANBU landed infront of them. "Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, come with me to the council chamber. A meeting has been called and you are to attend. Eiyu Uzumaki and Kenshi Uzumaki will be there as well." Naruto quickly turned to Hinata as she nodded and the three went towards the meeting room.

* * *

Kenshi turned towards the door as Naruto and Hinata entered the room. They stood next to Eiyu who sat in a desk in the middle of the room. He grew a smile as he noticed Hinata and Naruto holding hands 'maybe this might work out.' Naruto noticed the look he got from Hiashi as he entered the room. It wasn't of anger but of, happiness? He also noticed the other clans. Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, and Aburame seemed happy that he was here, due to the fact that Shikaku woke up and Shibi smirked as he entered the room. Tsume looked like she could care less as she tried to direct her gaze away from the boy.

Naruto turned as the door opened again. His gripped tightened as Sasuke entered the room with his two wives. Their eyes locked as Sasuke scoffed and went to his seat next to Danzo. Naruto gazed at Ino, she really looked like she had been through hell. She just wore a simple yellow shirt and jeans, her hair looked like that it was unkept. There was also a bruise on the right side of her face, faint but noticeable. It took every ounce of his strength not to destroy Sasuke on the spot.

Sakura looked no different, in fact it looked like she was mocking Naruto somehow by clinging on to Sasuke's arm. She also just wore simple clothing as in a pink shirt and jeans. Ino noticed Naruto and Hinata and made a beeline for them "hey Hinata, Naruto you have grown hotter." He scratched the back of his head shyly at Ino's compliment "age has done you wonders to Ino. So are you really married to teme?"

She nodded, her face becoming sad "don't worry about it, I will find a way out of it somehow." Sasuke glared at her as she waved to them and took a seat next to Sakura. Naruto noticed that Sakura's eyes never left him, and that they were full of anger. He turned to Sasuke, he hadn't really changed since two years ago. He stopped himself from killing him on the spot, 'I will wait till the exams, I will show everyone how much of an 'elite' he really is.'

Sasuke mentally laughed out loud, he couldn't believe that the dobe was already here. He would have killed him on the spot but he would wait till the exams. Then he could prove the strength of the Uchiha. Eiyu yawned "so if you don't mind can I ask why we were called here. I am tired and it is getting late." Danzo turned towards the Uzukage "this meeting concerns Naruto and his choosing of what village to choose to represent in the exams." The blonde crossed his arms "I choose the Uzushiogakure."

The civilian side of the council erupted in complaints until Danzo silenced them "I am sorry but he cannot."

"And why is that?"

Danzo chuckled "he belongs to us. The beast inside him belongs to the Leaf and he along with it." Kenshi laughed "oh so the beast is what you want? Then let me just let the girl out." They noticed an orange glow originating from Naruto's stomach. Danzo instantly grew fearful "that is not what I meant."

"Then explain before I give you what you want."

He grimaced and stood silent as the glowing stopped "I thought so." Shikaku sighed "it is already done, Naruto will compete with his team for the Uzushiogakure in the exams. Now was that all because this is getting troublesome." Sasuke smiled "actually I have chosen my third wife." Naruto turned to him, somehow without hate in his eyes "who?"

"Hinata Hyuga."

A slight smile graced her lips and Hiashi did the same. Kenshi sighed loudly "you know I was hoping to avoid this but you just had to bring it up Uchiha." Eiyu turned to him "what?"

"Well, I kind of married your grandson off, to Hinata."

Naruto stood with his mouth open as Kenshi explained. "I kind of knew that this was going to happen, and also knowing Hinata and Naruto's love for each other I set it up."

Sasuke glared at the man "so what is to stop me from taking her?" He laughed again "well one, I would beat you senseless along with Hiashi over there." The man nodding, agreeing with Kenshi's statement. "Also, you cannot choose a wife who is already married or about to be married."

He then turned to Eiyu "the Hyuga is a widely known clan, and I believed a union would do us good." Eiyu nodded "for once you may be right, if they agreed to it then I am fine with the union."

Naruto still stood there wordless. Hinata turned to him "are you alright Naruto-kun?"

"Yah I just, didn't expect to be married until I was like mid twenty's. Did you know about this?" She nodded "Kenshi approached my father about it about a week after you left, and I was told of it about a year since your leaving." Naruto nodded "well I can't say I'm not happy." The two smiled as Tsunade laughed mentally 'Jiraiya owes me money, I can't believe they got together.'

Sasuke glared at Naruto as he heard this 'this won't change anything, I can still remove you from this earth and then take her from you dobe.'

Kenshi sighed 'I cannot believe I talked my way out of that.' Eiyu sighed "is my presence her not needed anymore?" Tsunade nodded "yes, you can leave, sorry about wasting your time."

Kenshi helped Eiyu stand as they followed Hinata and Naruto who walked out hand in hand. Sasuke grimaced, another thing that Naruto had taken away from him walked out the door. He would kill the Uzumaki, no not just him the entire cursed clan as well. After that insult none would escape his blade. Danzo turned towards Sasuke and nodded, his heart filled with hate as he bowed and slowly walked out of the room, smiling.

* * *

Kenshi suddenly stopped as Hinata and Naruto continued on. Eiyu turned to him also sensing the presence "don't kill him, it will just cause more trouble. Just teach him not to mess with the Uzumaki clan." Kenshi nodded as Eiyu made his way back to Naruto and Hinata. Metal clinked as he gripped his sword and Sasuke appeared from behind him his hand on his own blade. "I suggest you return back to your master, lapdog."

Sasuke glared at the man "I serve no one, I am an elite!" He turned to him "really? Then what made you come after us."

'I won't even have to use the Sharingan against this fool. I am an elite, none can surpass an Uchiha!' Sasuke charged with hate in his eyes slashing at the man. His blade seemed to reflect off an invisible barrier as Kenshi skillfully dodged the rest of his attacks.

Sasuke went for a overhead strike as Kenshi blocked it with his own blade and made a handsign with his free hand "Wind Style: Vacuum Blade!" The crescent blade hit Sasuke square on as he was sent flying.

Kenshi suddenly appeared from below him as Sasuke was then sent into the sky with a chakra enhanced kick. Insane laughter echoed throughout the village as Sasuke's body as transformed into a ragdoll, being flung through the air by slash after slash from his blade. Kenshi was a red blur as his crimson blade shined in the night, attacking Sasuke again and again. His eyes widened after seeing the blur hit him away again 'I can't even keep track of where he is, how is he so fast?'

Sasuke was sent higher into the air as a red form appeared infront of him, then teleported below him. The space warped around Sasuke keeping him in the air as Kenshi started to sheath his blade slowly "Oblivion."

The pain throughout Sasuke's body was immense, he tried to yell out in pain but the air never reached his lungs. Multiple cuts and slashed tore through skin, muscle, and bone as Sasuke's body was being ripped apart as he stayed in the air. A clink was heard as Kenshi's blade fully went into the sheath. At the sound Sasuke's body erupted in pain as a red explosion of charka hit his midsection and he was sent flying into the ground creating a crater and sending rubble flying.

Kenshi slowly walked over to Sasuke and held his blade. A red aura surrounded him as he approached Sasuke's groaning form "I saw what you did to Naruto before we left. I would kill you, but my father says not to. But I am going to leave you with a warning."

Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan but was too late as he stared into Kenshi's blue eyes. Fear struck through him as his eyes changed from blue to red. The place around him changed as he was now tied to a post in a black and red world. He quickly looked around as Kenshi now stood infront of him, with a hundred clones behind him "I learned this from an old friend. You are now mine for seventy two hours." The only thing Sasuke could do next was scream.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he held Hinata's hand. They stood infront of the Hyuga complex neither wanting to leave. It was a weird feeling to him, he didn't expect Kenshi to do such a thing but he was happy in a weird way. He gazed at Hinata as she seemed to glow, 'I wonder how everyone else is going to react?' Mentally his eyes grew at a sudden realization 'crap I haven't met her father yet. Oh Kami, I am probably going to die when I do.' Eiyu smiled at the two as his seals told him of the scene infront of him "come on Naruto, we need to go." The blonde nodded as he turned back to Hinata "I will see you later, right?"

"We are going to be married Naruto-kun, I think we will see each other again."

He quickly kissed her cheek as he left with Eiyu. Hinata smiled as she rubbed her cheek feeling warmth reach the area. She entered the complex, feeling better than she had in a while.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13 The First Test

Midori sat on the rooftop on an overhead building as the Kage's passed through the village. His chakra identification cards lit up when a powerful individual showed itself. He couldn't get much information besides that the ninja was needed to be watched out for but it would do for now. These things were hard to make but came in handy right now, he needed to now if the other ninja posed a threat.

At first he couldn't believe how many people attended this exam, around two-hundred in total this year, including the ninja Kohona. Then again, it was the Chunin exams and with the new village awaking they had to show off their skills. He counted the numbers again as his feet dangled over the rooftop. Fifty from Leaf, fifty from Cloud, fifty from Stone, forty from Mist, seven from Rain, and three from Whirlpool.

'Things don't look good for us.' He turned back to his cards, 'and a lot of my cards went off. This isn't good, I hope that good will is on our side.' He had read over the rules of the exams tenfold. He knew that the village couldn't support this many ninja alone, he was glad to read that when the ninja lost they were to return to their own village with their team. His attention turned back to the Kage's.

Ay and his guards Bee and Darui, all lightning users and one being a jinchuuriki.

Mei, Ao, and Chojuro, a Seven Swordsman and a Byakugan user didn't make things easy on his mind but neither did this vile succubus.

Onoki, Akatsuchi, and Kurotsuchi, Midori scoffed at their power level. He could probably defeat his guards of them on his own, at the same time no less.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, this guy had become Kazekage in less than a year. If the rumors meant anything, he was one to watch out for no less being the host of the onetail.

The one that truly captivated his attention was the Rain's village head. He had searched for every bit of info on the man but came up short. He supposedly defeated Hanzo of the Salamander, one of the strongest ninja known. If that was any indication to his power he was maybe above a Kage level. A weird man he hid his face and head but he could clearly see his orange hair and metal piercings on his face. A woman walked by him, with blue hair and what he swore was paper attached to her. He radiated a power beyond anything he had witnessed yet. Not many noticed, hell not even the Kages did probably but in the shadows there were at least five other ninja following him. They all wore dark robes, stretching down to their feet.

He grew cautious about him, but he was also not worried about him but to this 'Danzo' as well. 'He couldn't have given up Naruto that easily, I must watch out for him who knows what could happen?' Yes the rest of the team had heard about Naruto's 'marriage' personally he might have not thought it all the way through, Kasai however was happy for him. He actually pitied Naruto when he had to explain to Hinata's team that he was going to marry her and meet her father. 'What I would give to see that.'

"Lord Pain would wish that you don't spy on him." He turned to be met with five other ninja, they all looked similar in two traits, orange hair and metal piercings on their faces. 'When did these guys get there?' Midori played coy "what can't collect info before a battle?"

A giant of a man walked forward "not on him."

'Damn, now I really want this info.' He held up his cards "sorry but this is my property."

"Then you won't mind fighting for it."

He turned behind him to be met with 'Lord Pain' and his associate. As he saw the man had orange hair and multiple piercings on his face. The captivating thing was his eyes, purple with rings circling the pupil going outwards. Something seemed off about that, might want to check into it later. "Pain are you sure about this?"

"Yes, if he wants it so badly he can fight for it."

'Oh great look at what you have gotten yourself into, well he is certainly Kage level and I have handled the old man in a fight so.' "Sure, where to?" The woman turned to Midori as if he had signed his death warrant. He seemed puzzled at this when Pain nodded "follow me." They vanished from the village as several Ame ninja turned to the group "he is so going to die."

* * *

Midori stretched as he gave himself time to study his opponent 'ok by his selves he might have a blade or something in there. The piercings seem to be a connector between the ninja, maybe as a way to communicate beyond words. By his posture he is skilled in Taijutsu and mid-range Ninjutsu, don't know about any Genjutsu so let's worry about that later.' The forest waned as Konan turned to Pain "he is just a boy, let him be." He shook his head "I will try to keep the others at bay, I will test him, take the info, and we will be on our way."

"He is a Uzu ninja, we can't kill him."

"I know, but I will make him feel Pain." He turned to Midori "are you done yet?" Midori sighed reaching into his pockets "yep."

Pain was gone in a flash, his fist sent Midori flying as it crashed into his stomach. He regained his senses as he threw out multiple kunai and made a handsign "Chakra Release: Sword Rain!" The kunai multiplied and turned into the celestial blue blades as they headed towards Pain. "Almighty Push!" The force of gravity shifted around Pain as the swords hit the barrier, his smirk disappeared when the blades passed right threw his defense. He barley dodged another blade being wielded by Midori 'huh, this guy's Almight whatever is like Kenshi's defense.'

Pain pulled his Chakra Disruption Blade from his other hand and swiped at Midori. The blades connected but the sheer force of the attack sent Midori flying again. He got back up and readied his blade, only to see that it was cut in half. 'The hell, these things are made of pure chakra nothing can slice through it. Unless those rods disrupt chakra! Well there goes all of my jutsu.'

Pain rushed again as Midori quickly threw out kunai two sacks full of kunai. Midori smirked as they flew past him "Chakra Release: Devil's Heart!" Pain stopped as he felt the amount of chakra by him. He looked around to be surrounded by the blades in every direction "fall into pain!" He quickly activated his Rinnegan and summoned another disruption blade and went to work, spinning the blades around him the celestial blades clashed and dissipated as they hit.

Midori was already on the move as he made handsigns "Chakra Release: Fire Golem!" Several pairs of blue hands spawned out of the ground as the beasts charged Pain. He jumped back as he blocked both the blades and the Golem attacking him. 'Even with the Rinnegan he is keeping me on my toes. He certainly is a strange one.' Pain dodged a giant fist as he continued to slice the swords by him. He eventually had to call Animal and Asura path as they defended Pain from the attacking Golems. "Enough! Almighty Push!" He jumped into the air and the force of the blast slammed the chakra constructions into the ground, dissipating them. Midori sighed 'this is becoming a problem.'

Asura path charged and Midori recoiled, Taijutsu was not his thing Midori realized as he was sent back by a powerful kick from the path. Midori launched himself off a tree from the force, crashing head first back into Asura sending the path tumbling back. The rest of the paths charged as Midori readied himself. Two blades materialized in his hands as the first paths attacked. Twisting his body he dodged the attacks as his swords went through their bodies cleanly. Launching himself with impressive speed he attacked the rest of the paths in a Kenjutsu battle. Every time the poles struck through his swords he quickly repaired it as he couldn't probably survive without them. He was surprised when the ninja he hit got back up as the swords never hit them.

Pain watched as the battle intensified, neither the paths nor the child making any stable ground on one another 'this child, is truly something'. As he was distracted by one path Asura grabbed him by the skull and threw him in the air. Midori's eyes widened as he saw the rest of the paths materialize in the air ready to pin him into the ground with the poles. Even the Rinnegan couldn't follow the speed of the handsigns next "Chakra Release: Funnel Launch!" A giant whirlpool appeared from Midori's hand as it sucked in the paths in air. Then in a burst of chakra sent all of them flying in separate directions, but mainly infront of Pain.

He twisted his body as he barley blocked a strike from a rod from Lord Pain. A kick in the sternum sent him back into the air, the area around them sounded with a large crack as multiple ribs broke in Midori's body. 'This is bad, my chakra release won't touch him with those blades, I can't believe I am going to have to use this.' In the air he made handsigns at a speed that even Kakashi couldn't copy. "Fallout! Chakra Release: Molecular Beam!"

Konan's eyes widened in horror of the impending attack "Pain move!" A shining beam shot out of Midori's chest as it headed for Pain. All Konan could see was white as the attack hit. Midori fell towards the ground and collapsed onto the ground as the beam died down. The entire area where the beam hit was gone. Nothing stood where Pain once did, as did the forest behind him, for several miles. Midori chuckled under the dust "didn't mean to kill the guy."

"You didn't."

A foot slammed into Midori's back as he cried out in pain. Pain released the pressure on the boy as he spoke "where did you learn that?" Even under the pain he knew better than to not answer the question "I based it off of the Stone's Dust Release."

He slowly got back up as he drew a kunai, Pain put up his hand "no more, you have earned that info." Midori chuckled "I feel like you got more out of this fight than you would have by looking at me." Konan turned to the boy 'he is smart, already knowing that his attacks would be useless he tried his trump card.'

"But don't worry, you don't have all the info on me." Konan turned towards the boy in confusion "you mean that isn't all that you had?"

"Nope, that wasn't even my strongest attack."

Pain glared at the boy "why didn't you use it then?"

"I didn't want to spark a war by killing the village head." Pain still glared at the boy "I hope that you prove yourself worthy in the exams, and this little 'skirmish' never happened." Midori nodded as Pain took off with the five other nin and Konan turned to him "you should count yourself lucky, he would have shown you pain."

"Lady, I already know pain."

She stared into his green eyes as they gave off sadness as he seemed to smile under his mask "I look forward to meeting you again." Konan left leaving Midori as he sighed 'god that sucked.' He held his head in pain as he dashed off towards the village leaving a very confused Zetsu in his wake. 'Why would he fight the boy?' '**Who knows, he didn't die but he left the boy with more info on Pain than desired. He may need to be eliminated early.**' Zetsu nodded as he slowly sank back into the tree leaving the forest in its destroyed state.

* * *

"Explain what happened again. Slowly this time." Kasai hovered over Midori as she healed his broken bones while Kenshi and Eiyu screamed at him. "Like I said I was collecting info on the contestants this year when the village leader of the Rain challenged me, I said yes, almost died, and here I am." Eiyu could have beaten the snot out of the boy if he wasn't needed "do you realize how bad that could have been? Did you use 'that' jutsu?"

Midori shook his head "I'm not that stupid, I did use Molecular Beam though, OW!"

"YOU DUMBASS! Do you realize how much damage you could have done by killing that guy? Or if he killed you, for freaking info?" Kasai exploded on him as Kenshi and Eiyu mentally face palmed. Kenshi sighed "well at least this 'Pain' guy seemed to let him off. Don't let up your guard though."

Midori nodded as Kasai stopped healing "you're good, just let the bones sit for a couple of hours." He swung his arm around as pain shot through his system. Ignoring it he turned to his sensei "did you look at the cards?" In confirmation Eiyu picked up one "this year is going to be difficult." Kenshi took the card as he grimaced "just don't do anything stupid like that again, alright?" Midori nodded as he and Kasai walked out of the room.

A discouraged Kenshi turned to Eiyu "this Pain guy strikes me as someone to watch out for."

"I agree, we will need to be on our toes just in case." This did nothing to ease Kenshi's mood 'I don't like what is to come.'

* * *

Nagato lifted his head as Konan entered the cave. He had almost forgotten how she looked, the years had been difficult on his mind. His mind was heavy with the thoughts of past pain. He never forgot his old friend, his first pain. Now with the appearance of his home, it has made things increasingly difficult with him. A saddened face was on his friend as she faced him "are you sure about this? I mean-?"

Nagato stopped her "if this is what needs to be done, then so be it. I will not let eternal pain come to the world because I couldn't control my emotions. This is for the good of the world, I will not back down now." Konan nodded "then why did you challenge the boy? You would have known that you would win anyway."

"I have been separated from my family for all of my life. I at least want to see who they are."

"But."

"I know. And I hate it all the same."

The two sat in silence as sounds of Nagato's machinery echoed off the cave's walls.

* * *

Danzo hovered over Sasuke as he sat up in the hospital bed. In all of his years he would have never thought that he would have been so stupid as to not use his bloodline against a Uzumaki. He was lucky that there was a full staff of medical nin ready to assist or the Genjutsu along with his injuries would have taken him over. One that he had already warned was dangerous. Sasuke grimaced "I could have beaten him."

"Key word 'could have'. You were trapped in that retched Genjutsu for a while, you are lucky your mind is intact. Don't worry though, this will not stop our plans."

A great nervousness drove through Sasuke like a sword "there is something you are not telling me." Danzo merely turned towards the door and left, leaving Sasuke to question the man.

* * *

"You are going to get yourself killed next time Midori." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around Kasai's neck "oh so someone is worried about me?"

"No I am just worried about needing a replacement if you die." Midori shrugged as he walked through the village with the woman. Dozens of different ninja walked throughout the village as they called out different villages when each one passed. Not many people paid much attention to them as they continued on their way.

They both stopped as a chakra pulse was sent through the village and a giant Tsunade appeared above the village "all teams participating in the Chunin Exams, report to the forty-fourth training ground in two hours!" The two nin turned towards each other, then headed towards the training field.

* * *

Naruto, Kenshi, Kasai, and Midori stood in the midst of the two hundred ninja infront of the training field. Naruto could still feel the horror off this place from the last time he was here. He pitied most of the ninja here, some didn't even look like they should have even been considered if their looks were any connection to their skill level. Not their clothing mind you, but the way they stood, acted, they were afraid and they knew it. Even some of their Jounin sensei didn't look up to the job.

Naruto scanned the area and saw some of his friends. Lee and TenTen were their own group along with Guy as their sensei. Hinata and Kiba with Kurenai, Choji and Ino with Asuma, and unfortunately Sasuke and Sakura, his sensei was an unfamiliar man with dark orange hair. He seemed like a ANBU but with a bit less, emotion.

Anko walked to the front of the gate as she turned to the ninja "alright, everyone shut up!" The group did as requested as the snake mistress continued "alright, this exam is going to be tough I will not lie to you. It is projected to get rid of about eighty percent of you or more."

A rush of whispers went through the group as Anko continued "it will take place in here, the forty-fourth training ground or the 'Forest of Death'. If you were here last year you know how aptly named it was. But since its partial destruction in the Sound invasion it has been enlarged from forty four gates, to sixty six. And the area is wider to, so it will take longer to get to the center tower."

She held up a white paper seal with a chakra tag on it. "This is what you will be hunting for. Each team will be given one of these, your goal is to get at least ten of these in any way possible. From attacking other teams to other more resourceful methods." The ninja shivered at what she meant "once you have your ten, proceed to the center tower and present your tags. A Jounin will be waiting there to confirm the tags. Don't try forgery, if you do we will find out and you will be disqualified from the exams."

Anko pointed towards a booth set up by the front gates "you must sign a waiver over there. Be noted that some do die in these exams, if you don't have the stomach, don't participate. You have two days to complete this. Oh and by the way, if you lose all of your tags, you automatically lose this portion of the exam. Where if you had one or twenty if you lose them all you lose. Good luck."

Naruto pushed past some of the ninja as his team quickly signed the waver and got their gate number. Kenshi grumbled "gate thirty three, not a good one, a ways away from any natural food and water so be careful." Midori took the number "we should be careful, I don't want to get into fights that might tire us out. We should not wait it out either, if we encounter weaker teams we should give them the option to surrender, I rather not kill."

Naruto crossed his arms as the metal sounded from the touch "I would also like to avoid teme if at all possible, I would like to not destroy this entire place from our battle." Midori gazed over in Hinata's direction as he caught her ogling Naruto "we could also see if we can strike an alliance with other teams." Kasai sighed "but that would just mean more seals for us to collect, we should do this on our own." The team stopped and headed for their area as the signal was given for the teams to head for their gates.

* * *

Onoki turned to the Hokage as they watched the teams line up for the start "so, any favorites this year?"

"Not in my village."

Eiyu chuckled "voting for Naruto?"

She nodded as Ay turned to the hooded man that was the Hidden Rain's village head "so care to introduce yourself?"

"I am Pain."

The intent off this man was insane but Ay choose to ignore it "Pain huh? Kind of a weird name." Meanwhile Gaara stood silent as he watched his friend stand by his gate 'Naruto Uzumaki, show us what you can do now.'

* * *

The team was already on the move when the gates opened. Quickly, they found a place to camp in the middle of the forest. As Kasai looked around she noticed that there were barley any resources to work with the turned towards them "uh, should we go somewhere else?" As Midori hollowed out a tree for shelter he called out to his teammate "nope, other teams wouldn't think of camping somewhere without any resources so it would be better here."

Kasai nodded as a large chunk of the tree came out from a strike of one of Midori's Golems. The creature quickly took the tree away as Naruto called the two over to a poorly drawn map of the area in the dirt. "We should split up. I will place seal's on you guys so that way we can notice if any one of us is in trouble and be able to get to them in a short amount of time. Kasai, you need to carry the seal with you. They are already gunning for me, and the Rain might go for Midori since his little fight with the village head, so you should carry it. They might be fearful for the unknown."

Kasai nodded as she took the paper seal and placed it in one of her pouches. Midori grabbed a stick as he pointed towards the map "alright, I will go to the west and south west. Naruto should go to the east and south east, Kasai will go to the south. We'll meet up and head to the north, hopefully by that time we have got the ten seals and we will be done with this."

Naruto spent several minutes painting the seals on all of their bodies. He had a few shadow clones help but 'you can't rush Funinjutsu, it takes time'. The old man had literally beat this stuff into his mind, there was no seal he couldn't do so this was a piece of cake. After connecting the seals and placing a few more at the camp he turned back towards the group "let's get this done as soon as possible. Good luck."

Midori shrugged as Kasai laughed gently "we will be able to get this done, we didn't train for two years strait for nothing." The group nodded a final time before heading out their separate ways.

* * *

Midori was never a, outdoorsman. Nature was never his friend as he more found out when Jiraiya had tried to train him in the sage arts. To put it bluntly, nature hated him. Another bug landed on his face as he turned into a Taijutsu master before swatting the bug away. He sped through the forest as he caught the sight of the few ninja trying to make a fire 'well this will be easy.'

"Ugh, come on fire burn!"

"Why can't we just use a fire jutsu?"

"Because we will burn the forest down idiot!"

"You could always use a flint and steel."

They turned to see a skinny ninja, dressed in a mask and wearing a proctor of the Uzu village. One of the Kohona nin laughed at him "ha, the Whirlpool village? You guys are a joke, you first get destroyed then reappear two years ago and think you are the best?"

The ninja shrugged "never said I was, but thanks for the complement." He raised his fist in anger "it wasn't a complement!" His two partners turned to him "let's just take this guy's seal and be done with it."

The ninja sighed "I came to take yours I don't want a fight." The ninja laughed as they pulled out kunai and charged. They fell down as the kunai leapt from their hands and towards the ninja "if you can't even keep ahold of your own weapons, how can you win?"

They stared wide eyed as the kunai turned to bright blue swords "now, seal please." Unfortunately for them, they decided to charge Midori anyway.

* * *

Kasai sat in a clearing of the forest, unlike Midori she was somehow calm in nature. 'I have been searching for a few hours, I should rest.' She crossed her legs as she sensed the area around her. A team was quickly approaching behind her but they were barley Chunin level, she knew she could take them.

She saw Choji and Ino not to far away taking care of a few teams of Kumo nin that tried to take their seal, the ninja weren't winning. She also saw Hinata and Kiba, they had already gotten three seals and were already on the move not too far from her. There were other teams but none that required her attention at the moment.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

Kasai turned in the clearing as she found a group of three nin, from the Stone. Two of the ninja wore gas masks and pale jumpsuits, the third wore some sort of black robe and an umbrella on his back. One of the gas masks chuckled "so beautiful, want to hand us your seal?"

She laughed "you really think you can take me?" A bit surprised by her reaction the one with the umbrella stood forward "we aren't afraid to kill you if we must now, die!"

Kasai dodged a kunai as the three ninja charged. She never reached for her lance as they tried to hit her. Grinning as she did, none of their attacks hit. Toying with the ninja as they tried their hardest to even touch the lance wielding ninja. Jumping, ducking, she never once made a move against the ninja, making them groan in desperation after each missed hit. One ninja tapped her lance and received a kick to the face as she launched herself off another's chest sending him tumbling back.

Ducking another fist she went for a low blow as the man whimpered from the pain and kneeled holding his now, sore area. Pulling her lance from her back the blunt blade knocked away the other nin easily as they tried again and again. One mask ninja got cocky "Fire Style: Fire Plume!" A fire pillar shot out of the ninja's hand as Kasai smiled "Water Style: Water Dragon!" The dragon shot out of her lance as it absorbed the pillar and hit the ninja square on sending him crashing into a tree, knocking him out.

The last ninja pulled the umbrella as he jumped into the air "Fire Style: Sun Rain!" Millions of kunai, charged with fire were sent from the umbrella to Kasai. She smirked as the lance twirled faster and faster "Lightning Style: Flower Blossom!" The lance, now spinning on its own stood infront of Kasai as it launched a full array of lightning from every direction, destroying every kunai it touched.

The ninja charged as he used the handle of the umbrella as a sword. Clashing Kasai had to actually try to defend against him. A blow was sent to Kasai stomach as the ninja retreaded and bit his thumb "Summoning Jutsu!" A wolf appeared beside the ninja. It wore a Stone proctor over one eye and wore a flak jacket. It seemed to nod towards him as he made a few handsigns "Merge Form!" A bright light enveloped the two as Kasai turned away. She looked back to see a humanoid form. It was the ninja but his teeth grew along with his height and muscle build. Two fangs stuck out as he also grew a tail.

With impressive speed he charged Kasai. Blocking his claws Kasai tried to back away but was stopped by the ninja's now insane speed. As she sent a kick towards the man, he grabbed her foot and threw her across the clearing. She quickly made a few handsigns "Afterimage!" The man's eyes widened as a blow sent him flying towards Kasai. An uppercut sent the ninja in the air as Kasai and her clone jumped upward. The clone grabbed the ninja, holding him in place as Kasai flew further upward before positioning her lance to crater the man "Lightning Style: Crashing Bolt!"

She charged her lance as it glowed blue. The chakra released as a large lightning bolt came from her lance, striking the man and sending him towards the ground. Rubble was sent flying as the man and clone hit ground. Kasai landed as the ninja seemed now more human in appearance and a wolf was by his side.

She calmly walked over to the still kneeling nin as she pulled the seal from his pouch and the ninja seemed to disappear from the area in smoke "huh, so that is how they are eliminated immediately." She smiled as she held the seal 'wonder how well Midori is doing?'

* * *

Midori wiped the blood from his fist as he noticed Kasai reentering the field. He waved as she held up a seal "I got one!" Midori held up two as Kasai sighed in defeat. Naruto landed in the middle of the group holding three in his hand "sorry guys, I win." Midori sat back up looking at the sky "it is getting dark." Kasai turned to the sky as she now noticed the stars gleaming in the sky. Naruto nodded as he turned towards the tree "I got the most, you guys can figure out who gets first watch."

Midori sighed "I'll take it, you will win anyway." A smile showed on her face as she followed Naruto into the hollowed out tree and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

An irritating feeling sat in Kasai's stomach as she woke up. She turned to Naruto as he slept and realized how late it was sat up to find Midori. Slowly she exited the tree not finding her friend in sight 'where is he?' Smoke came from the ground where the fire used to be, so she figured he couldn't be far. She looked up as feet dangled from a tree overhead.

A laugh escaped her lips as she quickly climbed the tree to find her friend. A mischievous thought struck her mind as she snuck up on her friend. She quickly went behind him and grinned widely. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently "hey-." A gasp escaped her as he was pushed violently a ways away as Midori put back on his mask. His eyes locked on to hers, but they were full of pain "you should have told me you were coming up."

"I didn't know-."

"Don't, you knew."

"I would have let you put back on your mask if you-."

"It's not about the mask!"

Taken aback by her teammate's anger she took a step back. Midori gripped his forehead "I'm sorry, it's just difficult." She walked up to her friend as she gripped his shoulder "you don't have to live with this pain alone." Midori gazed at her as she quickly turned away. He could have sworn that there was a slight tint on her cheeks. He quickly shook this thought from his head and nodded "I will go to bed, I am sorry Kasai."

She nodded as he took off. Her eyes went to where he sat as she smiled a warm smile. In his place was a kunai, bright blue and pulsing with chakra. Picking up the blade she felt a familiar chakra run through it. She held it close as she gazed at the night sky.

**A/N: Wow, long chapter. A huge turn might be coming soon in the story so the chapters might again slow down, sorry. I will try again to get these out as soon as I can but there is only so much I can write on the weekends. So for now I hope this will do. Review, Favorite, Follow. **


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14 Chunin Preliminaries

Naruto, Midori, and Kasai rushed through the tress as they headed for the tower. They only needed four more, so the plan was just to wait by the tower for a team to pass by and take their seals. Few teams were left they knew, but it was either search endlessly for the few hours they had or just give up which isn't in Naruto's vocabulary. It was now noon as the team made their way. Unfortunately they didn't encounter any other ninja, so it was looking bleak. They stopped in the middle of a clearing as Naruto told them to stop. Kasai turned to him "what's up, we are burning daylight."

"Let's take a moment to rest."

Midori sighed "Naruto, we don't have the time-."

"Rasengan!"

The three disappeared in a yellow flash and spawned a few feet away from the smoke screen and crater created by the blue orb. Midori turned to Naruto as he shrugged "wasn't me."

"Boss?"

The smoke cleared as Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon stepped forward. The blonde haired nin smirked, he had caught the chakra sent of the boy further off but he waited for him to show himself, he was one to make big entrances in the past. One thing was for sure, he certainly hasn't changed much. They all looked older but more the same, he smirked they were all still children in his eyes. Midori cracked his knuckles as shuriken flew from his pouches and around him "kid, I suggest you hand the seal before I hurt you bad."

Scoffing Naruto turned to the three "don't worry; he is full of hot air."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever, we still need four seals and I think they have the magic number."

Naruto looked over as four ends of the seals could be seen hanging from Moegi's pouch. Naruto sighed "sorry Konohamaru, I need those to continue on." He nodded "ok so since if we all fight each other you guys will win, how about only a fight between me and Naruto?" Udon nodded as he cowered from Midori as Moegi held him. Midori sighed as his shuriken went back into his holders "five minutes." Kasai laughed "he will only need two."

"Wanna bet?"

A glare was shot before they both placed a sum of ryo down as Naruto approached the middle of the clearing "you are going to need a lot more than a Rasengan to beat me." Konohamaru chuckled "just what I would expect from you boss, be ready!" This was his chance, to finally be something other than the Third's grandson. If he beat Naruto now, he knew that he could finally he acknowledged as a ninja. Naruto crashed his fists together, sending a metal sound through the forest "bring it."

He charged and formed the blue orb in his hand "Rasengan!" Naruto stood still, emotionless. The air changed around him as the sphere came into contact with an invisible force. The blue orb exploded, sending Konohamaru flying with Naruto still in his position, arms crossed. Konohamaru sat back up "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A smoke field went above Naruto as ten of Konohamaru fell to the ground, holding Rasengans. The blond smirked as he threw his three pronged kunai. In a yellow flash all the clones were blasted from existence, as Naruto landed soundlessly to the ground, clutching his kunai. Konohamaru was already attacking when Naruto landed. Barley even moving, Naruto dodged all of his attacks. A loud crash could be heard as Naruto drove his fist into Konohamaru's skull, sending him flying towards Udon and Moegi.

Slowly he walked over to the kid as Naruto held his head "sorry, didn't mean to hit you that hard." Groaning he smiled slightly "it's alright, I still couldn't beat you."

"Konohamaru, you still need training and even with that you are only using the jutsus that I showed or taught you. You need to develop yourself as a ninja by your image, not mine. Try learning other techniques instead of focusing on mine, and spend some time training with your teammates, next time they can help." Konohamaru nodded as Moegi handed him the seals and placed them in Naruto's hand "I will see you later, right boss?"

"Count on it."

The three disappeared as Kasai cheered "I told you it would take him less!"

"Whatever, sue me for having faith in the kid."

She greedily collected the money, humming as she counted it. Midori turned to the sun, now setting across the sky "we need to go, we will miss the deadline." Naruto nodded and the trio headed for the tower.

Doors opened, and creaked as the group went inside the building. It was the same as it was when Naruto left it. A Jounin wearing the headband of the Leaf took the seals and pointed towards the furthest door as the group walked towards it and opened the heavy gate. As he saw the teams waiting Midori easily assessed the teams. 'Teams seven, nine, Guy, and ten made it. Two teams from Stone, two from Rain, A team from Mist, Two teams from Cloud, and us. Thirty-two in total, they will have a preliminary to get rid of the excess ninja.'

As the team lined up Naruto turned to the stands as he noticed a kid with red hair, with a gourd on his back and the Sand proctor standing next to the Kage's 'huh, didn't think the Sand was participating this year.' His eyes widened as Shino walked infront of the lined ninja and began to speak "since you are the remaining ninja I congratulate you in your victory, this will not last however. Why, because we are having a preliminary to cut down on the number of ninja. We don't want to waste the Kage's time with ninja that can't fight, so wait in the stands until your name is called. When it is, step to the ring and you will fight your opponent on a one on one match. If you win, you proceed to the finals, if you lose tough luck."

'Still the same downer I remember.'

"I will regulate the fights, killing will not be tolerated. When I call it, you stop, or I will stop you myself." A cloud of bugs began to swirl around him as he spoke this "now go." The ninja nodded as they went to their sensei.

Naruto's group stood next to a group from the Hidden Cloud, he noticed the sensei as Darui he was also an acting bodyguard for the Raikage. He smiled as he noticed Hinata standing next to Kiba, who was bragging on how he was going to defeat his opponent with his now small pony Akamaru 'glad she made it.'

Kasai looked over the ninja in the room, everyone was powerful in their own right but something was different about a few ninja in the room. She turned towards the Kage and Danzo as they stood next to the statue of a ram handsign. 'Especially a few of them.'

Naruto stood by Kenshi as he glared as Sasuke. He noticed the intent and turned to the blonde "you will get your chance." Believing this he turned back to the screen as it started to randomly change in names. Midori leaned on the railing lazily as Kasai turned to him "you ready?" He shook his head "more than." Shino turned to the stands "first match, Doragon Midori of the Uzushiogakure vs. Birke Nime of the Kumo."

The boy was wrapped in bandages from head to toe. He also wore a blue vest and his gray eyes shined through the slits that allowed him to see. His proctor hanged around his waist as it showed the pattern of three clouds. He glanced at his sensei Darui as he sighed "you can use it if you have to." He nodded as he leapt from the railing, next to Shino. Midori walked slowly down the steps as he made his way next to the proctor and crossed his arms "I will give you this chance to surrender." Nime shook his head "sorry, I don't surrender."

"Then you are ready?"

The two nodded as Shino raised his arm "the first battle of the preliminary round, begin!"

"Illusion Style: Eternal Darkness!"

Midori's eyes widened as the entire world around him went dark. He summoned a blade as he noticed that not even it gave off light. Grimacing, he pulled a few kunai "Chakra Release: Power Armor." The kunai transformed into shields and molded around his body, giving his form a blue glow. Summoning two blades he went into a defensive stance, ready for combat. A ping struck him as his shoulder blocked a kunai thrown at him. 'Alright, can't see. So what to do?' An idea formed in his head as he heard a voice from the darkness "Lightning Style: Black Panther!"

He could barely make out the electrified beast as it charged for him. Rolling away from it, he jumped back up 'great, with that black lightning it blends in to the darkness around me.' Suddenly, he was barraged with Taijutsu. Still unable to see he tried to stand his ground but was sent back with a kick to the skull. Standing back up he flashed a handsign "Chakra Release: Fire Golem!" The beast launched out of the ground, sending rubble flying in every direction as he seemed to smell the air 'find him.' The chakra beast seemed to smile as it took off in a direction. "Lightning Style: Black Panther!" The electrified beast launched after the golem but was stopped by a shield from Midori.

A crack could be heard as the darkness that held Midori gave way to light. Rubbing his eyes as his vision restored, he saw his golem standing above Nime, who seemed to be unconscious on the ground. The golem disappeared as Shino raised his hand "winner by knockout, Doragon Midori."

Darui sighed 'even when he did use panther it was ineffective. Even coming out with the jutsu I told him not to use he still won. Uzu seems to have some powerful ninja.' As the medics took Nime away Midori walked back to his group. Kasai smiled "nicely done."

He nodded turning back to the screen. It randomly showed names again before it stopped once more "Uchiha Sasuke vs. Birke Girki." Sasuke scoffed as he leapt down towards the platform.

Girki was of average height, pale skin, and brown eyes. He wore a hood and cloak that reached down towards his feet. It was zipped to the point where you couldn't see his midsection; you could barely make out his face and his Cloud proctor on his forehead. Naruto swore he saw a Shino fashion sense in the guy. He hopped down towards the platform and nodded to Shino as he raised his arm "begin."

Girki quickly unzipped his cloak as two puppets flew out, from what seemed to be sealing scrolls on his cloak. One was the form of a werewolf, while the other was the form of a giant turtle "Puppet Mastery: Tortoise and Wolf!" Sasuke reached for his left eye. Girki flicked his arms as the two puppets charged the man. "Too late, Amaterasu!" The black flames charged as the Tortoise spawned a giant shield made of some type of liquid. "Launch!" The shield broke from the puppet as it flew towards Sasuke.

Launching himself from the ground Sasuke unsheathed his blade as Wolf flew towards him. He quickly blocked one claw as he kicked the puppet away. Pointing the swords towards the puppet, electricity charged through the sword "Chidori Spear!" The blade shot from his sword, impaling Wolf. He picked up the puppet and threw it towards Tortoise. Sasuke stopped as the blade broke and Wolf regained its balance, turning towards Sasuke with a grin. The Uchiha turned towards Girki as he noticed another string in his mouth and a kunai attached to it, that was not stuck in a wall 'did he break my spear with a kunai?'

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto smirked as Sasuke summoned two clones of himself 'couldn't keep away from my own jutsu could you?'

The two clones charged the puppets as Sasuke attacked Girki. The man struggled to keep the puppets and himself in check as he battle three of Sasuke's clones. A smirk graced the Uchiha's face as his sword flew towards Girki's stomach. A satisfying slice could be heard as his sword drove through his stomach. He stopped when blood didn't come from the wound but a black powder. Girki's jaw unhinged from his mouth "sorry, Puppet Explosion!" Girki's 'body' exploded as Sasuke's clones vanished and he flew towards the wall, crashing into it.

Tortoise's shell opened as Girki stepped out from it.

Kenshi smiled "smart, hiding himself in his own puppet."

Girki readied himself as the smoke cleared from the area Sasuke crashed into. His face turned a little when he wasn't there. "Chidori!" He quickly flicked his wrist as Wolf grabbed Sasuke's hand and the puppet burst into splinters. Sasuke's Sharingan flashed as the Chidori ripped through the Tortoise with Girki barley dodging the lightning. Girki raised his hands in defeat "I give!" Sasuke showed no remorse as he charged Girki, only to stop when Kenshi stood infront of the boy. His Sharingan flashed when a wall of bugs surrounded him on all sides, with Shino standing by Kenshi arms outstretched "the battle is over Uchiha."

"Sasuke!"

He turned to Fuu, grimacing. Scoffing he walked back next to his 'sensei' as Kenshi also returned to his spot. Girki sighed "great, now I have to spend another two months building the things again." He quickly picked up his pieces as he went back next to Darui. The tattooed man turned to Kenshi "thanks, you didn't have to do that."

"I wouldn't want someone attacking my students, but you're welcome."

Naruto patted Girki's shoulder "sorry about you're puppets." He shrugged "it's cool, I got more." A sigh could be heard from Kankuro as he knew the kid's pain. Frowning he held the Wolf head close as the next names were called out.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Choji Akimichi." The power nin sulked "great, that is exactly who I wanted to fight." In a soft voice to where his partner couldn't hear "why couldn't have they picked Ino to fight me, or Sakura?" Naruto leapt down onto the platform as Choji followed "you ready Choji?" He nodded as Shino raised his hand "begin."

In a flash Naruto was on Choji, but as fast as he was he had some trouble with getting around Choji's partial expansion technique. Every time he tried to attack him, one of Choji's huge body parts blocked his attack. Choji grabbed Naruto's foot as he tried to kick him and threw him across the room. In a yellow flash he disappeared above Choji and slammed his foot on Choji's head, sending him into the ground. Naruto backed away and raised his kunai. "Human Boulder!" A giant, spiked ball came rushing from the ground towards Naruto. A blue sphere formed in his hands as Choji charged closer "Rasengan!" The blue sphere crashed into Choji. Surprisingly Choji broke through as Naruto disappeared again. "Rasengan!" Another sphere crashed into Choji, but this time behind him. Powering Choji's speed, he flew towards the wall as he crashed into it.

The rubble cleared as it showed Choji on the ground raising his hand "I give; I can't match your speed. There is no way I can win." Naruto nodded as he helped Choji up "I think you could have won, you need more trust in yourself."

Sighing he got back up and headed for the stands "sorry Ino, I couldn't do it." Ino smiled, shaking her head "it's alright Choji, there is always next time." A grin showed on his face "you're right, thanks."

Asuma smiled at the two "well, at the very least you did a lot better than last time Choji, you are improving greatly." Choji smiled as he pulled out his favorite chips and began to snack.

Asuma's attention went to Naruto 'that kid has become more powerful than I would have thought, he even learned some of the Fourth Hokage's jutsus, that Flying Thunder God being one. How would the Uzu even know of that jutsu, did Jiraiya teach him it? What did the Uzu do to that kid?'

Naruto smiled at the two as his attention turned back to the board "Hana Kasai vs. Sakura Haruno." A giant smile hit her face as she leapt towards the ground. Sakura smiled as she did the same "I hope you are ready for a fight. I am the best medical nin in the village, I know exactly where to hit you."

Kasai shrugged "I will just hit you harder."

Shino sighed 'so this is what Shikamaru means by this is troublesome.' "Begin."

"Summoning Jutsu: Frog Crush!"

Sakura had to time to dodge as a medium sized red frog landed on her back, breaking bones that sounded through the arena and a Sakura yelling in pain. "Whoa, what am I doing here? Sakura?"

"Hey Gamakichi!"

The red toad turned towards Kasai "hey girl, you could warn me before summoning you know."

"It's alright, Shino call it."

He nodded "since the opponent no longer has the option to move, Kasai is the winner."

Naruto smirked 'that was quick.'

The toad smiled "call me again when you need me." Gamakichi disappeared in smoke as medics rushed to Sakura carrying her to the infirmary.

* * *

Tsunade smirked, she would have hated to admit it but he felt something funny about watching that girl getting crushed by a medium sized frog. She turned towards Gaara as the fights continued on "so why didn't you compete this year?"

"I am focusing on restructuring my village, although a number of my council thought it would be best to participate I choose not to. My ninja are powerful enough, they can compete next time."

They watched as Kiba scoffed at the beaten Stone ninja and returned to his spot. Ay laughed "things aren't looking good Onoki." The Stone Kage smirked "same could be said of you." He turned back as Hinata bowed to her opponent, a Cloud ninja who was being carried off by the medical nin, immobilized and crying in pain.

Meanwhile a silent Killer Bee sat in the corer in deep conversation with his inner self. The ox sighed "we could get into some serious trouble if we are wrong."

'But if we are right, we could save some lives alright. Plus he is one of us.'

"It just doesn't seem that-."

"Bee get over here!"

He looked up as Ay waved his hand next to him. Bee nodded as he made his way towards his brother and stood next to him, watching the battles intently. Mei turned to Eiyu "so it seems that your nin are the powerhouses this year."

"I don't consider my ninja, nin. They are my family, and I treat them as such. But as to they will win, that I am certain."

Pain stared at Eiyu, Nagato sighed from the sight 'I wish I could have met them.'

Catching the stare Eiyu turned as Pain turned his attention back to the battles.

* * *

Shino glanced at the ninja infront of him 'let's see here all from the Uzu, a team from Rain, Sasuke, team nine, Guy, two from Cloud, one from Mist, two from Stone and the strangest ending for Ino and another Stone nin. To be knocked out at the same time, the same thing happened last time with Sakura, not a very good streak.' "Take a number." A Jounin came around the line as it passed a number to each ninja. "Announce your numbers in order starting with one."

"Midori, one."

"Kiba, two."

"Yoosh Lee and three!"

A Rain nin stood by him. He was a powerhouse of a man; in his battle he used only Taijutsu. His skin was dark and he had dreadlocks running down his back. With dark brown eyes and standing a good half foot above Midori. He wore a mesh armor shirt and brown shorts, with solid black boots. His proctor was wrapped around his bicep. He smiled "Ryu, four."

One of the two Cloud nin's raised his hand. He wore a pure white robe that tucked into his black pants. He had a pair of nunchaku on his sides. With slicked back, black hair, blue eyes, toned skin, and a glove on his right hand. His proctor hanged around his waist "Durzo, five."

"Sasuke, six."

A woman called out next. She wore armor from head to toe, gray in appearance and with multiple holes in it. Her helmet allowed her long blonde hair to come out of the armor. Her proctor was engraved on her right shoulder and the slits used for eyes glowed red. Her fight didn't last very long so besides Taijutsu there was no hint to her abilities "Fujin, seven."

"TenTen, eight."

"Naruto, nine."

Another Rain nin called. He wore a gas mask that covered the lower part of his face. He had spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a pale jumpsuit that zipped up his midsection and his proctor rested on his forehead "Hanzo, ten."

A Stone nin called out his number and another Rain did the same. The Stone ninja wore a white robe, black pants; an iron mask that depicted a devil on his face, his proctor was etched into the mask. "Rai, eleven."

The Rain nin wore a full body cloak; it was pure black and hid his face well. He also wore black gloves and boots. "Jak, twelve."

The second Cloud nin called out his number as did the only Mist nin. The Cloud nin was heavily tanned. He had black spiky hair with a silver streak running down the middle, brown eyes, and a scowl on his face. He wore a long blue robe that covered his entire form. Pulling out a pipe he began to blow bubbles to Naruto's amusement. Somehow he effectively used them in battle, something about a relative being able to use them was said "Han, thirteen."

The Mist nin smiled a toothy grin. Naruto could have killed him when he saw the blade on his back. It was Zabuza's blade, it was supposed to be resting with the swordsman not being used by a wannabe. "Suigetsu, fourteen."

"Hinata, fifteen."

"Kasai, sixteen."

Shino nodded as a screen behind him lit up "the matches are as follows. Midori and Kiba, Lee and Ryu, Durzo and Sasuke, Fujin and TenTen, Naruto and Hanzo, Jak and Rai, Suigetsu and Han, Hinata and Kasai. Tomorrow you will meet in the Chunin Final's stadium, the matches will be held in a tournament like style. During the tournament you are being judged if you are worthy of being a Chunin or not, even if you lose your first fight you still have a chance of being promoted. Why you ask, because it doesn't matter how far you go, it matters about your skills as a ninja. Now rest, tomorrow you fight."

As the ninja dispersed with their sensei, Hinata smiled as Naruto and his group walked over next to her and Kiba. Hinata smiled when Naruto grabbed her hand as Kasai sighed "man it sucks to fight you in the first round Hinata." She nodded "don't worry though I won't hold back."

A smile graced Hinata's face "I won't either; both of us have that Chunin status on the line."

Midori wrapped his arm around Kiba's neck "this will give me the chance to deal out the damage I promised you at the shop." Kiba shuddered at the power Midori displayed then, he didn't want to think about what would happen if he fought. He smirked "like I will just roll over." Pushing Midori off him he continued "I will beat you so fast you won't even see me."

"That's a big accusation for you."

Naruto sighed "enough Midori. Sorry Hinata-chan but we need to go and train for tomorrow, I expect you there." She nodded as the three dashed off towards the Kage.

Shino landed next to the two, watching Naruto fly by "you are quite taken with him, are you?" Nodding Kiba scoffed "I'm sorry Hinata-chan but after I beat 'green' I am going to have to take out your fiancée in the finals."

"Sorry Kiba but that honor will be reserved for me."

The dog nin stared at Hinata as she spoke these words 'huh, that idiot really changed her. She has never really threatened me before.' Ino and Choji walked towards the group, Choji munching on chips loudly "hey you guys, want to get some food with us and Shikamaru?" Shino nodded "that will be fine."

"Wow Shino, never seen you as social."

"I have my moments, and when I am not forgotten."

Kiba shuddered at the one time he almost forgot his friends name, 'I was gone for six weeks I forgot some things can't he just let it go?' As the two continued their guilt trip, Hinata turned to Ino "do you think Naruto-kun can join us?"

She shook her head "we already asked one of his teammates but they said they needed to rest for the battle tomorrow, I understand, there is a lot on the line."

The group nodded, none of them wanted to lose, to be a Genin for another couple of years would be exhausting. Choji scratched the back of his head "well it kind of sucks that I got paired with Naruto."

Ino sighed "and that I got kicked by a double knock out, again! I mean come on, once against forehead I can understand but again!" The group laughed. Feeling the tension rise they headed towards the door. Hinata turned back to steal one last glance at Naruto before leaving the tower.

Kenshi and Eiyu turned as Naruto's group landed beside them. Helping Eiyu rise, Kenshi felt the elder man shake 'he seems to be getting worse.' The pain was enough to make him clench his teeth, hard. 'I am getting to old for this.'

Onoki even turned as Eiyu stood 'i'm older than everyone and this guy even seems worse than me.'

Danzo secretly smirked, the time was close.

Nodding towards Kenshi, he let go as Eiyu turned towards the Kage "I will see all of you at the finals tomorrow." The Kage mumbled their goodbyes as the group left the tower, from behind the statute. Naruto turned before leaving as he caught the Kazekage's face, he nodded smiling as Gaara to noticed him 'it seems that we can be accepted after all, huh Gaara?' Bowing respectfully, Naruto turned back to the door and left towards his team. Gaara smiled, something he hadn't done in a while. he felt really happy, a strange emotion. Temari smirked 'somehow he always manages to make Gaara smile, you have no idea how much you had affected him Naruto Uzumaki.'

* * *

Crunching another pill, Kenshi stood by the door to the group's hotel. He waited on watch duty, just in case another ninja village decided to get smart and send an assassin or something. Henged as an elder man, reading a book called "The Art of War" Sun Tzu, or whoever wrote this was an excellent strategist at the very least. If the man had power he could have possibly taken the world. A thump shook him from his dream world as he slowly looked up to see the form of a cloaked nin, with orange hair and a ton of metal piercings on his face. "You are Kenshi, don't lie to me."

Still in the henge he spoke with a raspy voice "then you won't mind if I keep it up, I would rather my identity not be discovered. I would expect a village head to discover me, but not a lowly assassin, so just keep up this henge." Kenshi hadn't mentioned the amount of Genjutsu that surrounded him, how the village head managed to see past it was a mystery to him.

The orange haired nin nodded as he took a seat next to the man "I wish to apologize for attacking you student."

"Ah, so you are Pain? Don't worry about it, the kid is strong headed, he can take the hits."

Pain chuckled, 'wait I chuckled?' He honestly couldn't remember the last time he felt emotion through this body. The only time he could remember was with Konan, but she was a friend, this man was a stranger. Not by blood, maybe that was the cause of it. But his body shouldn't even feel emotion anymore, I am Pain, that is what I will only feel. Forever it seems. Kenshi grasped Pain's hand "apology accepted."

Pain nodded as he sat up to leave, whispering so softly so that the wind wouldn't carry the sound he muttered "I am so sorry."

"Come again?"

Pain shook his head "I said nothing, goodbye Kenshi." Pain dashed through into the night as Kenshi shrugged "what a weird looking man, Pain huh? Strange name, hm strange parents to name their kid Pain. Oh well, back to Sun." He pulled out the red book as he began to read, quietly breathing as the town fell asleep around him.

* * *

Danzo turned to the man as he walked into the room; the dark of the room seemed to surround him as he sat lazily in his throne. A single candle burned but even its light didn't reach the far wall. Danzo pulled the bandages, showing his Sharingan "are your people in place?"

"Yes Lord Danzo, we are ready to move on your command."

Danzo smiled, it had taken two years to set this plan together, and finally the Leaf would be his to rule. Under him would be a new Will of Fire, starting with the Uzu village, and Sasuke's Sharingan eye. The man stood as the blood red Mangekyo Sharingan flashed through his eyes "I am yours Lord Danzo."

His own Sharingan seemed to grow as Danzo spoke "when I give the signal send you troops to attack, keep the Twelve out of the fight if possible, I have great plans for them." Turning to the candle as he flickered more and more against the dark, a single breath blew the flame from existence leaving the man in darkness.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I have a lot on my plate now and didn't have much time to do this. I will try to keep up the pace but it will be slow. Please be patient and I will try my best to keep them coming. Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15 The Finals Begin

Midori sighed as he threw another shuriken lazily into another tree. Sitting with his back against another tree, the silence of the forest engulfed him. The air felt different here than anywhere else. Less, people in it. He retracted the shuriken back to him as it landed in his hand. Naruto and the others were already on the move to the final's exam stadium. 'Best get some quiet time while I can.'

He thought about many things as he delved into his own mind. The ninja from the other villages, the strange aura around some of the Kage, and especially who he will be fighting. Kiba shouldn't be that difficult he really worried about the other ninja though. Ryu looked to be difficult, hopefully Lee could best him. He was also worried about Kasai, she could probably beat Hinata but her feelings for the girl might get in the way. Also that Suigetsu guy, the ability to control water and morph your body to it, something amazing. He saw the look Naruto gave the guy and it wasn't a friendly one. That sword seemed familiar, one wielded by the Demon of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi, quite the character apparently.

His thoughts turned back to Kasai, 'I know she can win but I can't help but-.' Sensing a chakra, he lifted the shuriken in his hand slightly. He sighed as Naruto landed with his scroll attached to his backside "I am done, let's go they will be waiting." Midori nodded as he slowly stood up 'time for the grand show.'

* * *

Eiyu and Kenshi stood with the Kage as the crowd started to pour in for the exams. The arena didn't look like much, just a circular concrete area with stands on the high ring. The Kage area stood above the stands, so to get a better view for judging. But from its attack around two years ago, it had a fantastic restoration job. Gaara and his team were here before them, Onoki, Mei, and Tsuande and their teams arrived on time, leaving Ay, Pain, and Danzo to arrive just before the matches were about to be called.

Quickly searching the area for any threats Kenshi went into 'dark aura mode', anyone could literally see the 'get away from me' on his forehead when he was in deep thought or searching.

Eiyu sighed and turned to him "lighten up Kenshi, we are among friends here." A trace of venom was drawn in friends but Kenshi nodded as lightened his mood.

He slightly reached for his sword when a giant smoke cloud appeared beside the Kage. "The Great Toad Sage is here!" Kenshi smirked as Jiraiya was awkwardly posed with one foot in the air, his arms outstretched. Tsunade face palmed as he comically fell from his pose. Resting, and slightly relived that it was Jiraiya, the white haired man got up, brushed himself off, and turned to Kenshi "are they here yet?"

"No, but soon they should be."

He nodded turning to Tsuande "when are the exams going to start, I'm itching to see Naruto in action." Suddenly surprised on how formal Jiraiya was acting, she stopped for a moment. 'He hasn't even talked about research yet, must be a new record.' "In a moment, hopefully the rest of the teams will be here."

Danzo glared at the man, this was going to be a hindrance "only Kage, and their personal escorts are allowed in this area."

Jiraiya laughed "then what are you doing here old timer?"

"I'm the exception."

Tsunade sighed as this was going to get ugly soon and glared at the cripple "don't make me come over there Danzo." The man slightly retreated in his seat but kept his composure. Tsunade sighed, it was bad enough that he had to come along from the council's will. But now he is trying to pick fights with the other ninja? 'This just gets better and better. I really need a drink.' She turned to the other council members that were seated below them. Something was off about some of them, as Shikaku wasn't already looking like he was bored out of his mind and Choza wasn't munching on something. Resigning to figuring it out after the exams she turned back to the conversation next to her.

Jiraiya turned to Eiyu "it seems you are missing one escort, may I as Sannin take that position?"

Eiyu seemed to rub his chin in deep thought, but he already knew the answer "yes, sit down and make yourself at home."

As he sat down next to the Uzukage Gaara's aura caught Kenshi's attention as he began to speak "how has the Ninetails been?" Already knowing this he spoke cleanly, it was no secret that Naruto was the container and as he was the Onetail's container himself he would like to know the situation on his friend. Pain however seemed to perk up at this.

"Good actually, Kurama has fully undergone Naruto's training even helping out on occasion." Bee caught this but never left his notebook, filling it with new rhymes 'it seems that Kurama has taken a liking to Naruto, I wonder how far the two have gone ya know?' The ox inside him considered this, for the few years he knew Kurama he wasn't the friendly type but living with someone for around a decade can change that.

Mei spoke next "who is this Kurama?"

"The Ninetails real name."

Mei held her head; she never even considered that the beasts had names or thoughts of their own. All they were to her at one point in time was beasts, weapons for the taking not actual beings. Onoki was also interested, if his jinchuuriki had known their real names they would have said something by now.

Pain shook his head, they would have names. But they will still be weapons to be used. They would be used, to make his world. All he needed was the opportunity.

After a few more minutes Kenshi grumbled and turned to Eiyu "I need to check if Naruto is here, the battles are about to start soon." Eiyu gave his confirmation as Jiraiya did the same, to protect the Uzukage. With blinding speed the flashed from the room, impressing even the Raikage.

* * *

Kenshi closed his eyes as the roar of the crowd deafened his ears. He hated public places like this, too noisy. 'Maybe I should have went with Naruto?' He shook his head as he noticed Kasai in a meditative stance. Most of the other fighters were there as well. Each gearing up for their own battles. They were nervous he could tell, but they were also excited.

Lee was preaching about the power of Youth to the other competitors, Kiba and Hinata checked over their kunai and other equipment, the Rain nin stood by watching the other ninja, Stone sat back in their own corner, and the only Mist nin was sharpening his blade loudly trying to intimidate the other ninja. Other nin were in there as well, Neji, Shino, Choji, and Ino counted as a few. Along with them came Asuma, Kakashi, Guy, and Kurenai, the other sensei's weren't there oddly. They were most likely watching from the stands.

His attention turned when Naruto and Midori entered the fighters box "you are just in time." The first thing Naruto noticed, Sasuke wasn't there, again. Naruto shrugged "can't be helped, it can't be rushed."

Kenshi nodded "I will have to leave, keep out of trouble, do your best."

"Wow, what a fantastic pep talk."

"Shut up smart ass."

Midori chuckled as Kenshi left the fighters box and appeared next to Eiyu, he nodded towards Jiraiya as he put away his 'research' book and began to focus on the battle. The box was really just a small area reserved for the fighters. It could have been just another area for more stands.

Naruto turned to his teammates "you ready?"

Kasai nodded "I wish they would just get on with it already."

"You might get your wish."

The voice was deep and powerful, coming from the nin known as Jak. She turned but a smile graced her face as Shikamaru walked onto the field. The crowd erupted as they knew the battles were about to start.

Shikamaru held up a hand as the crowd silenced "my name is Shikamaru Nara, and I will be proctoring this exam. The battles taking place will be in a tournament style battle. If you are defeated by your opponent, you are disqualified from the rest of the tournament, but this doesn't mean you lose the rank of Chunin. You can lose the first fight and still obtain the rank. Now as proctor the first ones to fight will be Doragon Midori, and Kiba Inuzuka!"

Kiba nodded as he leapt from the fighters box "let's go Akamaru!" The small pony followed its master as Midori took the lazy route, walking down the stairs outside of the fighters box. Kiba laughed as Midori walked onto the field "took you long enough."

"Have you ever read the story 'Tortoise and the Hare'?"

Kiba growled along with his partner as Shikamaru nodded "begin."

Kiba retreated as he tossed Akamaru his red pill to his partner, who began to turn a bright red. Midori slowly but on the pair of brown gloves that hung on his side 'time to test these out.'

Kenshi lifted an eyebrow as he put on the gloves 'already getting to it huh?'

Midori pulled the last glove into place as he got into a slightly crouched stance, arms infront of his face balled into fists, and he seemed to sway from side to side. Kiba quickly took a look at the gloves, 'but there is nothing special about them, it's just a pair of gloves.' "Let's go Akamaru! Man Beast Clone!"

Midori calmly waited as the pony turned into a clone of Kiba. They both built up speed as the charged Midori, and twisted "Fang Over Fang!" The two corkscrewed into a rolling spiral drill. Kiba smirked as Midori made no intention as to move. Time seemed to stop as Kiba as inches from hitting Midori. The nin pushed his hands forward, towards the points of the two drills. The attack hit Midori square on, but not with the results expected.

Midori held his ground as the drills continued to crater deeper and deeper into his gloves. He almost seemed to be holding back to two attacks with his hands. The masked nin smirked behind his mask "Chakra Release: Buster Arm!" His arms glowed blue as a mold of his arms folded. With a yell the arms shot from his body, catching the two drills as they continued to spin. But instead of them gaining ground, they found themselves flying through the air as the arms pushed them back. Midori made a quick handsign when they were further away "Release!" The hands vanished into paper bombs. Seeing this Kiba quickly ditched the jutsu and narrowly avoided the paper bomb attack.

Midori was already charging when Kiba landed. Pulling a few shuriken, he gripped them in between his fingers for a claw like attack. Quickly, he swiped forward, but faster than Kiba could see he ducked under the attack and sent a blow to his ribs. The two clashed in their own Taijutsu styles, Kiba being the more aggressive while Midori was calmer, more relaxed.

Guy seemed puzzled to Kakashi, spending a few years with someone can really make you sense their feelings and Guy wasn't in the best mood "something wrong?"

Not even turning to his friend he continued to stare at the Uzu nin. Graceful was the lacking the definition of his fighting style. Even the Hyuga's Gentle Fist had nothing on this. It was different, using one's own momentum and your opponents in perfect harmony. Counterattacking with quick blows the major areas, and with little body movement he stayed close to Kiba. It was obvious who was going to win this fight but Kiba was giving it his all. "That Taijutsu style, it's not one I have seen before."

Kakashi was now thoroughly interested "he knows a Taijutsu you don't? This should be interesting."

To say that Guy's knowledge of Taijutsu was like a library was saying the Fourth Hokage was just a ninja. If there was something he didn't know about this, it was defiantly worth watching. They were so enveloped in the battle they didn't notice the rest of the Leaf nin and the Uzu approach the railing with them and watch the battle.

Lee roared with Youth "I must be prepared to fight like Midori-kun! His style cannot surpass mine!" Even Neji was questioning this 'it looks like the Hyuga's fighting style but with Lee's power and speed.' Hinata stared at the Uzu nin and Naruto with amazement, 'is this the power they all have? I must not let them outshine me, this is important to me to!'

A loud yell of pain was shot through the arena as Midori blocked one of Kiba's arms and crashed his fist into his sternum. A blow that sent him flying into Akamaru, both tumbling backward into the ground. Groaning from the attack he sat up slowly, allowing his partner to get up as well. Looking down at his chest pain shot through him as his shirt and chain mail were ripped apart. Even parts of his skin were cut and bleeding. 'He only hit me once, the hell is this!' Kiba took another look at the gloves 'I should tell Akamaru to step back, I don't want him getting hurt by these things.'

Kiba charged again as Midori stepped back into his stance. Before Kiba could even register the movement, Midori had stepped infront of him and sent three blows to his chest, one to his neck, and another to his cheekbone. Crashing into the dirt, every part of Kiba's body ached in pain. "Kiba call it." Sitting up slightly, he could actually register pain in Midori's eyes, he didn't want to hurt him this bad but he couldn't lose either. 'With the way things are heading and the fact that I can barely move my body-.' "I give."

The crowd erupted in taunts at the Inuzuka but were quickly dismissed by the man as Midori helped him up "thank you, I didn't want to hurt you that much. You should be better in a few days." Now that Kiba thought about it, most of the bad damage hadn't occurred in fatal areas, he didn't want to hurt him.

* * *

The Kage looked on as Kiba was carried away by the medics. Tsunade was the first to speak "I vote no on Kiba, he still needs to improve his jutsu and he couldn't hurt to learn a few Taijutsu techniques either." The Kage all agreed to this, Tsunade thought that it was a shame Kiba had potential, it was just too bad Midori had him look like a second rate shinobi.

Onoki scratched his beard "I want to see this Midori in a few more fights before I vote." Mei and Ay agreed to this, much was still unknown of the boy to them and they wanted to see all he had. But if this was any indication they were in for a treat with the other Uzu ninja.

* * *

Hinata sighed as Midori reentered the box "sorry about that, I tried to not hurt the guy."

"It's alright, Kiba gave it his all."

Naruto walked over, sending a metal sound as his boots hit the ground. Thinking that he was going to congratulate him Midori raised his hand. But only for a sudden wave of anger to be pushed upon past him. Looking back he saw Suigetsu stop for a moment 'this isn't going to be good.' Before he could register anything Lee and Guy bounded up to him "how did you learn that technique? You must teach it to me!"

"Ah the power of Youth flows through you! Let it shine Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Will you both stop it!"

They turned to see the fury that is Ryu. The muscular man could be seen having veins bulging on his forehead "your Youth crap is giving me a migraine!"

"Yoosh, I will try to be less Youthfull!"

"Gah!"

Defeated Ryu turned back to Jak who only shrugged and Hanzo who shook his head "just tune it out." Wanting to punch something Ryu was inches from destroying a wall when Shikamaru's voice boomed "Ryu, Lee, get down here I said!" 'Oh good I won't be charged with property damage this time.'

* * *

Naruto faced Suigetsu as he held his blade in a meditative stance "something you need?"

"Where did you get that sword?"

"From Zabuza's grave."

A kunai was placed at his neck faster than he could see "why?"

"This blade belongs to me. It was owned by my brother before Zabuza, so by blood it is mine. Don't you dare think I don't respect Zabuza, he was one of the best Seven Swordsman, probably was the best. I hold this blade in his honor."

Naruto waited a moment considering this, he certainly wasn't going to take care of the blade much. It did deserve to see action, it was a blade meant for battle. But a brother to Mangetsu, he had heard of them through Eiyu's history lessons on the ninja clans, and he was a Seven Swordsman. Looking at the man's features, he could see some resemblance in their faces, the sharp teeth included.

Sighing Naruto released the kunai "keep it safe, that blade is important to me." Going back to sharpening it Suigetsu quietly answered "I know how to treat a blade."

Going back to the fight he leaned next to Hinata who had a questioning look "everything alright Naruto-kun?" He nodded "just needed to clear something up. Let's watch the battle." Nodding in agreement she took Naruto's hand as he battle was about to begin.

* * *

Before he could hear anything about Youth he quickly went down to the area floor, with Lee following close behind "I hope to make this a Youthful battle!"

'Oh this kid is going to get it!'

Noticing the two men were ready Shikamaru raised his hand "begin!"

Lee charged with impressive speed as he sent a kick to Ryu's head. Only for him to grab said leg and throw him back across the field with monster strength. Quickly noticing that he wouldn't need them, and Guy-sensei told him he could. Lee quickly unhooked his leg weights midair, sending them flying towards the wall and making a large crater. Lee rolled with the momentum of the throw and stood back up, getting into his usual stance, hand outstretched and his other behind his back.

Ryu was fast, already closing in on Lee by the time he stood back up. Lee smirked, and seemed to teleport behind Ryu and aim a kick behind his head, similar to last year with his battle with Gaara. But instead of the satisfying crunch of the man's skull being hit. Ryu did the same, and sped behind Lee almost instantly. And sent a punch to his spine, causing a yell of pain and the green spandex nin to be sent rolling forward 'his strength his incredible.'

'Gate of Opening, Open!' The sudden energy rushed through Lee's body, giving him new life. Charging again, his speed still held his own against Ryu's. Another blow to the ribs though set the record that Ryu was faster and stronger than Lee. Standing up he considered his situation 'his speed and strength are greater than mine, Guy-sensei might not forgive me but I have to use this.' "Gate of Life, open!"

The chakra around Lee intensified and the ground cracked beneath them. Lee, now glowing blood red and his hair standing on end, looked like a demon in human form. Laughter could be heard from the opposite side of the arena as Ryu head his head "you think you are the only one who can do that? And to be frank I only opened my first gate!"

'No, he must be bluffing.'

Lee charged again, with speed that even Kakashi had trouble following. But a large amount of chakra came from Ryu as Lee launched. Instantly Lee was on him, attacking from all sides as if he was in multiple places at once. But this had little effect as Ryu either absorbed the attacks from his monster body bulk, or he followed Lee's speed enough to block the attack.

Lee's eyes grew as he started to noticed a change in Ryu, his eyes growing bigger and his skin turning red. 'So he does know the gates!'

In this moment though Ryu grabbed Lee's head with his massive fist. Throwing Lee helplessly into the air Ryu gathered his chakra "Eight Gates: Sora Ryu!" Red in form Ryu flew towards Lee, hitting his spine. Then in a flurry of movement, turned into a whirlwind of punches and kicks, faster than the normal human eye could follow. Blood came from Lee's mouth as the assault never quit. Then in a giant punch he sent Lee flying upward. Only to reappear infront of him again with a red chakra infused fist "this is the end!" The attack was sent strait into Lee's stomach, a red ring of chakra formed around them as Lee flew supersonic towards the ground, crashing into it and creating a large dust cloud with rubble in every direction.

Lee couldn't feel any part of his body, the only function he had was breathing and even that was hard. Ryu landed on the ground with a thud, holding his side as if he was struck there "call it." Shikamaru nodded "the winner is Ryu." Medic nin rushed to Lee's side, along with Guy. Carrying the nin to the infirmary Tsunade sighed "Lee, never catching a break are we?"

Ryu rolled his shoulder in slight pain as he entered the box 'didn't think I would have to use the gates, that guy was something.' Noticing the looks he got from a Hyuga and a girl with buns for hair he quickly went to his group who congratulated him, in their own way.

Durzo rolled his shoulder as he made his way towards the railing "guess it is my turn." Shikamaru confirmed it "Durzo and Sasuke make your way down here." The nin slicked back his hair and leapt over the railing gracefully.

Landing beside Shikamaru he wrapped an arm around his shoulder "now it seems that our dear beloved Uchiha is not present at the moment. That does raise a concern to the battle." As Shikamaru was about to agree with the man, a whirlwind appeared in the middle of the arena. In an instant Sasuke stood in the middle of the arena, surrounded by floating leaves and a small breeze seemed to shift around him.

Durzo scoffed "show off." Releasing Shikamaru he went to the opposite side of Sasuke "took you time didn't you, guess it takes you a while to put on your makeup."

"What?"

"Let's face it Sasgay, no guy's skin is that pale." A small chorus of laugher broke out in the stadium; even laughter could be heard from the fighters box, Naruto mainly. Enraged, Sasuke drew his blade slowly "start the match." Sighing and muttering about something troublesome he raised his hand "be-."

Without warning Sasuke charged with his blade ready to impale the man. Quickly deflecting the blade with his nunchuku, Durzo adopted a free moving stance, never standing perfectly still. Yelling in rage, Sasuke electrified his sword and began to slash at Durzo, creating shockwaves in his wake. He didn't even have to try to dodge, only moving slightly to the left and right to avoid each of the attacks, it was way too easy to him.

He ducked under another swipe from Sasuke's sword and sent an uppercut with his nunchuku. Stumbling back, he regained his senses just in time to see Durzo finishing his handsigns "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Sticking his gloved hand in the ground, his arm seemed to disappear. Smirking, he didn't even attempt to move 'I already know this jutsu, he has to touch me with it, fool.' Stopping when he felt the air change around him, he had no time to move as a water wall stopped his path, and eventually went around him trapping him in a ball.

Looking down Sasuke noticed an arm sticking out from the dirt, a gloved arm 'his arm can stretch that far?' Sasuke pulled his sword and stabbed at the arm, but stopped as not blood flowed from the hand, but oil. 'Mechanical, damn it. This is going to sting. Chidori Stream!" The atoms themselves bended to Sasuke's will, sending a huge pulse of electricity from him making his prison explode.

Coughing up water, a swift kick was sent to his forehead making him roll over and his temple throb in pain.

"Is that all you have, even Itachi would have done better than this!"

That was the final straw, "no one speaks about my brother!"

Launching himself at the man with inhuman speed, Durzo had no time to react as he was launched backwards from the sudden tackle. Rolling back up, Durzo clutched his weapon. Grimacing when Sasuke was gone from his field of vision. His eyes widened when he felt a presence behind him 'crap' "Chidori!"

The electrified arm burst through Durzo's chest, killing the man instantly. Stopping, Sasuke realized he couldn't move, but smiled when he realized Shikamaru was holding him in place "a bit too late Nara."

Grimacing, Shikamaru released the jutsu 'sorry man, killing is allowed though as much as I hate it.' "The winner is Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto was beyond furious, anger filled his heart. Not from the death of the cloud nin. But from no one was mad at his death, not his teammate, the Raikage, not even a sensei rushed to his side, angry. No one cared for this man, what could he have done to deserve this. It could have been himself, forgotten and without love. That's probably why he was so mad, just the thought of that being him.

The medical nin carried the body off as Sasuke entered the box, shooting a glare at Naruto that said 'you're next'. Dismissing this, he returned to reality. He noticed a change in the air, silent but noticeable. Even he was at a loss for words. Looking towards Hinata, she showed the same emotions that he was feeling 'that's right, she is like me. He could have been us.'

"Fujin, TenTen, come down please."

Naruto also noticed a different tone with Shikamaru, probably blaming himself for the death of that ninja.

Neji calmly watched with his piercing eyes as TenTen moved next to Shikamaru. Not that he was hoping she would lose, but he didn't want her fighting Sasuke if she won. Stuck, he didn't know if he should cheer or not. Not like he was one to anyway.

"She will be fine Neji."

Turning to Shino, he might have believed his words. Both of the nin never spoke unless it needed to be said. Maybe she would be fine.

"Please, surrender before we fight. You can't win against me." Caught off guard from this TenTen stopped for a moment. The woman looked powerful, but she wouldn't back down now. She shook her head as Shikamaru raised his hand "begin."

Immediately retreating, she threw a few kunai, covered with explosive tags. The kunai exploded effectively, but as the smoke cleared Fujin stood in the middle of the blast "told you." The tool nin grimaced "Twin Rising Dragons!"

Quickly placing two scrolls on the ground, she lifted herself into the air, in between the two 'dragons'. The barrage of tools was extensive, throwing everything from kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, every tool under the book and it all failed. Bouncing harmlessly off her armor Fujin smirked under her helmet "sorry, just your bad luck." Quickly charging, steam covered most of her body.

"Giant Iron Ball!" Producing another scroll, she launched the oversized orb at Fujin. In an amazing display of strength, steam covered her body and punched the ball full force. Sending it flying back at her. Summoning another giant ball, the two clashed in the air. TenTen struggled against the ball thrown at her, 'this is insane, no one has that kind of strength. Maybe Tsunade but-.'

With another push of chakra, the two fell to the ground, sending dust and rubble around the arena. Fujin charged again as TenTen summoned a staff like weapon. Trying an overhead swing, Fujin caught the staff and crushed it in half with her fist. A punch sent TenTen flying into the dirt, gasping for air.

Fujin calmly walked over and sent a swift kick to the ribs, breaking a few in the process. Shikamaru sighed 'sorry TenTen.' "I'm calling it, the winner is Fujin." As medical nin came out towards the arena Fujin sighed "I told you to give."

Midori sighed "just as I thought. That armor, she was trained by Han of the Steam Armor. Also a jinchuuriki, of the five tails." Naruto shook his head "it won't be our problem, Sasuke will win against her."

"How can you be so sure?"

He turned to Kasai, leaning into a whisper "do you really think the Leaf is going to let its golden boy lose to a foreign ninja? No, they will have a safeguard in place, I just don't know where."

She chuckled "and I thought the Leaf was low before, this is a new level."

"Anything for the last of the Uchiha."

Naruto's thoughts went to Itachi. Although he could barely remember the man, he was one of the few who had the honorable job of protecting him. And was one of the few who would actually do it. To think that he would go from that to killing his entire clan was impossible. Something was wrong in-between those to actions, but with no leads Naruto was stuck. Shaking his head, reality returned to him as the names of the next fighters were called to battle.

* * *

Kenshi's mind opened as something made its way inside. Locking down all memories, he faced the intruder in a sewer of sorts that his mind projected. Already knowing that this was taking up his attention from reality, he would have to make this as quick as possible. Drawing his sword the red blade shined in the darkness, it seemed to almost ward off the shadows in the sewer. Puzzled was the least of his expressions when the intruder was a giant hand that came crashed from the ground waving a peace sign at him "yo, calm down my man. My name is the legendary Killer Bee!"

Kenshi nodded, still not backing down "yah, you are sitting right next to me." He could have sworn that the hand looked like it was about to give itself a face palm "I have a friend who needs to talk to you." The hand morphed, it changed in size to around twice what it used to be. And it was different, like it belonged to a different being.

Kenshi shook his head "the eight tails?"

The hand gave a thumbs up "_yes, I have been discussing something with Bee. It pertains to both of our villages, and our interests. I only choose to tell you because I fear for our Raikage, not your village in particular. I also care for our own, Kurama." _Kenshi nodded, he relaxed a little as the hand told him of their plea.

**A/N: Two-hundred followers?! You guys are the best, I will try not to screw up this story and I appreciate every bit of support for this. Thank you. Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Just letting you guys know, if you want a refresher or if you forget something about one of the main OCs. I have made bios for Kenshi, Midori, Kasai, and Eiyu on my profile. So if you forget something or just want another look, you can just look at my profile instead of going back to ch.7 or so. Now review please!**

Ch.16 Chunin Exams

Kenshi opened his eyes slowly, already taking in that not much time had passed since his talk with the Eighttails. Light burned more than usual as the roar of the crowd drowned his ears. The talk was odd to say the least; it's not that often that you talk to a hand, literally. Especially one belonging to a tailed beast gives the meaning 'talk to the hand' a new meaning.

Catching a glance at Killer Bee, it seemed he never left his rhyme book. Turning again all eyes of the Kage, and Danzo were concentrated on the next fight. Even Eiyu seemed to be interested and Jiraiya pulled away from his book. With a slight movement of his hand, Kenshi's palm brushed Eiyu's shoulder as Shikamaru called out "will Naruto Uzumaki and Hanzo come down please."

Every Leaf ninja in the box perked up at this. Hanzo nodded towards his two teammates and Ryu whispered something in his ear. The ninja shook his head in what looked like sadness almost. He reached the railing before raising his hand "I forfeit." The two words sent a chorus of insults towards everything the ninja held dear. Naruto glanced at the ninja as he just shook his head while making his way towards his teammates.

Kakashi activated his Sharingan slightly 'hm Hanzo seems to have a chakra reserve rivaling Sasuke, why give the match?'

"You caught it to huh?"

Kakashi nodded as Asuma leaned on the wall behind him, leaning against it in a carefree manner "strange, a kid like that giving the match."

"Yah, I wouldn't worry about it though. Some people just get to nervous I guess."

Asuma reached for a cigarette but stopped by a fierce look from Kurenai. Sighing, and knowing he wouldn't win the fight later he sat down on one of the benches. Although he loved the woman he hated that she was trying to get him out of the dangerous habit. Catching a few smiles and snickers from Choji and Ino he smirked 'after this, there is going to be a long training session for those two.'

Kakashi shook his head as he returned to his book, not really paying attention to the fights. He knew who was going to win anyway. 'I only hope to see Naruto in action soon. Look forward to see what has become of my student.' Looking away from his book he glanced at Naruto, this one was different from the one a few years ago. He was proud, stronger, wiser. If he didn't know better he could have mistook him for Minato-sensei. It was definitely a strange feeling.

Returning to his book, he caught the glare of his other students. How far they have fallen. Just to think he was proud to teach them only a few years ago, now he was ashamed to say he knew them. He would have hoped that Sasuke would have become one of the best ninja known and restore his clan to a better state than what it was before. He even had hopes for Sakura, as weak as she was. She still had enough willpower to become a great ninja.

He shook his head, reminiscing on the past 'at the very least, I will not fail with Naruto. Minato-sensei, now do I realize how much I had neglected him. I wonder, no I won't leave him again. If he chooses to stay with the Uzu, I might join him. I won't fail again.' Returning to his book, he wondered on how he was going to convince the Hokage of this.

* * *

Eiyu felt his mind slip again, catching himself before his loss of mind. He tried to watch the next battle. His mind wavered more and more this last couple of years. He wasn't sure on what made this happen, huh maybe his old age was getting up to him. Coughing, he held his head in his forearm. The coughs turned violent and loud, as he pulled away. His eyes widened, blood stained his armor. The seals on the onyx armor quickly absorbed the blood and he wiped the rest from his lips.

'It's getting worse' he quickly thanked whatever god allowed Kenshi to refrain from looking in his direction and seeing the injury. 'It's really getting worse.' He gazed over at Naruto from the stand. He remembered a time where the boy wasn't the ninja he was now. Chuckling to himself he remembered one good memory with the boy.

_Eiyu could have sworn this was the most thick headed boy he has ever met. In the Uzukage office, Eiyu had set up a makeshift classroom with one chair and a map of the Uzushiogakure behind him. For the last two hours he had been explaining to the boy on the Third and Second Great Ninja Wars. The boy somehow couldn't get his head around why the ninja would even go to war in the first place. _

_Naruto bright orange in his jumpsuit scratched his head "but I just don't understand, why would people fight over something as simple as land." _

_Eiyu held his head trying to find a way to explain it, he smiled "Naruto, humans are creatures of war. They thrive on conflict all the same, you are following me right?" _

_Naruto nodded as Eiyu continued "they need to fight, if there was no fighting why would there be any need for ninjas? They fight for nothing but for everything. Even the destruction of our last village was for something. But it was also fear that had driven them to attack us." _

_Naruto beamed "so you mean the Uzumaki's were so powerful even a whole ninja village feared us?" _

_Finding it odd that he could find the light in even that dark situation Eiyu nodded "yes, several actually, although it was horrible to us. They did it because we were so powerful, hopefully we will be in that same state soon. But as to the war." He turned back as Naruto was looking down on his desk, on what looked like a piece of paper. _

_Eiyu shook his head "you will have time to write to her later Naruto, she can wait." _

_Turning back to Eiyu he sighed "when can I write to her? I haven't been able to send a letter since I got here." _

"_I'm sorry Naruto, but if we sent out a letter other ninja villages would find out our location and we don't want that. I'm sorry, if we could I would Naruto but even I can't grant that request." _

_Naruto nodded, slightly sad. His head turned when a familiar silver plated ninja stepped into the office. Kenshi nodded towards Naruto and turned to Eiyu "sorry to interrupt, but it's time to trade." Eiyu sighed in relief, he was about to get tired of teaching to boy "alright, I better get back to the paperwork anyway." _

"_Let's go Naruto, time to try out that new Rasengan with Jiraiya." _

_Naruto beamed and bowed respectfully towards Eiyu "thank you." He quickly ran out of the office, towards the forest. Kenshi smirked "how that kid survives your history lessons and still has that energy is a mystery to me." The elder man chuckled; he had noticed that his relationship with his son had grown better in the last couple of months. Maybe this boy was better for the two of them. If anything he is nothing less than entertaining. Sighing and returning to his desk Kenshi pointed towards the door "you sure you don't want to watch, we are close to completion." _

"_Don't worry I will watch when it is done."_

_He nodded and left the room slowly, leaving Eiyu with the pile of paperwork infront of his face 'I am a master at sealing; it is a literal infinite possibility jutsu. And yet I can't find a way to make this go away!' Sighing he picked up a pen and with the most depression face he could put on, started on the work._

_Only a few minutes later his assistant burst through the door with a clipboard in hand. Still covered with paperwork he had to sit up over the stack just to see her "what is it?" _

"_Well, a part of the forest sector was destroyed. In a ball of blue chakra."_

_Slumping back in his chair slowly he placed a hand on his forehead "please tell me it is not Naruto."_

_She stood there for a moment unwavering as Eiyu shook his head "well?"_

"_You told me not to say it's not Naruto."_

_Sighing, he slumped almost beneath the huge pile of never ending paperwork 'this is going to be a long day.' _

Shaking his head, he returned to reality. Noticing two ninja infront of the arena he breathed a sigh of relief as he hadn't missed the next fight. Turning to Kenshi "who are those ninja, I was kind of out of it."

"Jak and Rai, Rai is the ninja with the devil mask, the other one of them is from the Rain so I will bet on him."

Nodding he returned to the battle as it began.

* * *

Jiraiya looked back at the Kage as their thoughts were focused on the battle. His mind was focused on one, the Rain village head, Pain. He looked familiar all too familiar. If he knew any better he would have thought he was Yahiko but unfortunately those demons were long gone. But still something didn't sit right with him, it wasn't like he wasn't paying any attention to the battles. Like his mind is somewhere else. Shaking his head he returned to his 'research', 'at least it is something to take my mind off them. If only I could do it over again.'

* * *

Shikamaru raised his hand as the two ninja nodded in confirmation as to they were ready. "Begin." Jak rushed Rai quickly delivering a blow to his mask and making him stumble away. Quickly lashing out with his right palm a burst of fire launched from his gloved hand. 'What the hell, not even a handsign' Rai quickly dodged and flashed a few handsigns "Fire Style: Demon Fire!" Putting his hands on the mouth of his mask an inferno of fire launched from his mask. The fire took a form of a demon as it charged Jak.

Lashing out his left palm, a great water sphere shot out reducing the flame to smoke. 'Again with no handsigns, how is he doing that?' Placing a kunai on the ground Rai charged. Quickly throwing another Jak dodged it easily and it landed behind him. Throwing a punch to his head Jak dodged and lashed out with his right palm again sending a huge burst of flame at Rai's face. Instead of the burning flesh Jak had desired the devil mask seemed to absorb the flame and Rai attacked again. Twisting and pulling out two more kunai he threw them to the sides of the arena as Jak threw another punch that sent Rai flying away.

Feeling something different, he scanned the area to see the four kunai had made a cross of some kind. Hearing laughter he turned back to see Rai forming a handsign "say goodbye. Fire Style: Demon Bomb!" Jak looked down as the four kunai glowed and a star symbol formed around the entire arena.

Shikamaru cursed 'I should have stopped this, troublesome!' "Shadow Shield", Shikamaru's shadow rose as it wrapped around his body in a black dome. All one could see was Jak make a quick handsign and then the entire arena explode in a red energy blast. Rising up taller than the arena itself the entire arena had to cover their eyes to avoid the blast.

As the beam died the eyes of the crowd turned back to see the arena looked as it did a while ago, only now Jak stood infront of a now slumped over, smoking Rai. He seemed to be burned from head to toe, death was all that waited for him. Before the medical ninja could reach him Jak had turned his body around and placed his hand on his now burnt forehead. The entire arena watched as Rai's body slowly healed and his skin returned to normal almost as if the injury never happened.

The medical ninja approached his body as Jak nodded "he should be fine, but his chakra system has been fried. He won't be a ninja ever again. Tell him he is welcome." They nodded as they quickly took Rai away. Jak turned to Shikamaru as he began to leave "might want to stop a jutsu like that before it starts."

Grimacing Shikamaru returned to the center 'this is too troublesome, why did I agree to this?' Jak reentered the box as most of the ninja stared wide eyed at him. Neji shook his head 'how did he escape that, and even defeat him in that short amount of time. It is almost impossible; even I would have no chance against that, maybe.'

Continuing into his thoughts about the battle, he didn't notice the next names to be called. "Suigetsu, Han your turn." Suigetsu pulled away from his blade and attached it to his back, clipping it into place. Smirking he pulled out his water bottle and sipped it. He beamed a smile at Kasai "wish me luck", with that he morphed into a water puddle and reappeared next to Shikamaru in the arena.

Midori turned to his teammate with suspicion in his eyes. She only punched his shoulder while smirking "like I would ever leave you, you oaf." If anyone would have known better a light shade of red formed on his upper-face as he turned back towards the arena. Naruto smiled lightly at his two teammates as Hinata also caught this.

Han reached the railing and also morphed into water, reforming beside Shikamaru in the same fashion as Suigetsu. "This battle is entirely idiotic, we are both water users around the same skill. We both possess the same abilities entirely; this battle will be going on forever."

Suigetsu shook his head "I have something you don't though, the balls to actually fight someone without knowing the facts."

"Hm, you mistake courage for insolence. You pathetic attempts to enrage me mean nothing to me, I will give you this time to surrender there will be no going back."

Putting his cup back he grabbed the hilt of the Executioners Blade "whatever, whenever you want to go bubble boy."

"I am ready as I will ever be you pathetic excuse for a Seven Swordsman. You couldn't even get your own blade; you had to steal yours from the grave of a dead man. Not even that but you show no respect for the blade as you continued to sharpen it when the blade is sharp for almost eternity with its blood seal. Now you insolent, weak, cross-dressing dolphin, surrender now or I will personally send you back to your village on a stretcher and rip that blade from your cold, dead, hands."

At the final word, without a start from Shikamaru, Suigetsu charged with blade in hand. Bringing it down on his head, his blade however impacted a larger than normal water bubble. Exploding and sending him flying backward. Rolling Suigetsu stood up but found himself not moving on his own will. Seeing his shadow connected to Shikamaru the shadow ninja smirked "you started the battle without my 'go ahead' that is an automatic disqualification, the winner is Han."

'This isn't over!' Morphing into water, Suigetsu escaped the shadow and charged Han in half water form. The silver streaked ninja smirked as he disappeared in a wave of bubbles. Then appeared overhead "Water Style: Water Bubble!" A huge wave of bubbles traveled towards Suigetsu, hitting him square on the back, crushing him into the ground. Trying to stand back up, he found himself being held onto the ground by Han pressing his foot against his back "I wouldn't recommend getting up."

The hate of his voice rang through the arena as Han let his foot off and headed towards the stairs. Suigetsu, humiliated, grabbed his sword off the ground and morphed into water, reappearing in the box with Han entering close behind. Muttering to himself, Suigetsu gulped down his cup furiously, trying hard to suppress his rage.

Hinata gasped 'if they are done then-.' "The next fight Hyuga Hinata and Hana Kasai." The spear ninja beamed a huge smile and turned to her counterpart who simply shrugged "good luck I guess."

"Is that all I am going to get out of you?"

Midori's eyes seemed to turn into a 'u' shape and he smiled under his mask "good luck." Smiling with glee, she hopped off the railing and down towards the arena with grace. Hinata turned towards Naruto to find him smiling. As quick as she could process it, Naruto reached around her waist and pulled her in closer. Without a word Naruto leaned in and gave he a quick kiss on the lips, speaking softly as if the words were only meant for her he whispered "good luck Hinata."

Turning a shade of red unknown to human kind, Hinata nodded and made her way to the arena. Hearing laughter Naruto turned to see Kiba practically rolling on the floor and Shino covering the part of his jacket that hid his mouth "what is so funny?"

"I think you broke her man!"

Turning back to the battle he saw Hinata still in the bright shade of red and furiously pressing her two index fingers together "oh I might have broke her."

"Uh, Naruto? You might be in trouble."

"And why do you say-, oh." Seeing Hiashi Hyuga, Hanabi, and Neji standing in the doorway, you could have seen Naruto's face pale. "So, what did you mean on you 'broke' my daughter Uzumaki?"

"Well you see, I, uh, I-." Hanabi watched as the fool tried to talk his way out of the situation he was caught in. If she knew any better her father was smirking in enjoyment of torturing the poor man.

Hiashi was thoroughly enjoying himself on torturing the poor boy. He only retired from the council area just to see how his daughter was doing and he found something a lot better. Most of them seemed different today not as talkative as usual, even the InoShikaCho group weren't speaking something was wrong but he would have time to find out later. Neji sighed "uncle, you know Naruto wouldn't do any of the sort and if he did I would be on him faster than he can say 'I'm sorry'."

"Neji you're not helping!"

Chuckling Hiashi shook his head "it's alright Naruto; just tell my daughter I wish her luck." After a slight smile from Hiashi and a scowl from Hanabi, they exited the room leaving a slightly smirking Neji and a horrified Naruto.

"Hey Naruto it's about to start."

Returning to reality, he hurried next to Midori as the most of the ninja lined up next to the railing to watch the impending battle.

Hinata shook her head as her index fingers drew away from themselves. She needed to be strong now, to show how much she had grown in the past year. Although it was also for Naruto-kun, she needed to show her father and her clan. One day she would change them, along with Neji but she couldn't do that while weak and useless. This battle might decide that, she only helped that Kasai would also give it her all as well. She gave Shikamaru a small nod and stepped into her family's fighting style.

Kasai smiled boldly at Hinata. A feeling of happiness and excitement welled in inside her. Although some part of her didn't want to fight Naruto's finance, she would have to beat her anyway. She would have to be forgiven later. She slightly turned to the side to see Midori leaning against the railing looking straight at her and with Naruto blabbering on about some nonsense beside him. His mood had defiantly improved these last couple of years. Even getting to the point where he could have a full blown conversation with someone without getting annoyed beyond comprehension. Sure, she knew what was behind the mask but that wasn't the reason she placed her trust in him, maybe more than that.

Finishing this though he unclipped her dragon spear from her back and held it infront of her, signaling she was ready. Shikamaru nodded as he raised his hand "begin!"

Hinata launched forward with aggression not known for her 'all I have to do is get close; she can't touch me with her spear at that range.' True to her thought she charged attacking with her family's secret Taijutsu style, not giving an inch. Having trouble keeping up, Kasai was struggling with Hinata's assault. Using the shaft of her spear to block the attacks, it surprised Hinata that it didn't break under the pressure of her attacks. As Hinata hit the middle of the spear, Kasai rounded and hit Hinata's temple with the blunt of her spear.

"Water Style: Water Dragon!"

The dragon manifested from the blade of her spear, shooting towards Hinata it hit full on blasting her back and knocking the wind out of her and making her crash into the wall of the arena. Staggering back up, Hinata quickly rolled out of the way of the downward strike from Kasai. Instead of the desired effect though, it seemed that her blade logged into the wall of the arena.

'This is my chance'; "You're in my range."

Bending low and activating her bloodline, she could see the chakra lines dance through Kasai's body. "Two Palms!"

"Afterimage!"

The clone materialized out of thin air and jumped infront of the attack taking the blow, but instead of disappearing like a normal clone. It stayed materialized, "Four Palms" striking the clones stomach, it barley seemed to accept the blow and gripped her hand and the clone spoke in a metallic voice "Afterimage, Bodyguard Formation!" The arena released her spear and she set to work, sitting on the ground and started making a flurry of handsigns. Hinata was sure that she didn't want to see what jutsu she was planning on using. Throwing an explosive kunai, the clone blocked the kunai with her hallow spear and swung it back around almost catching Hinata's forehead again. But ducking under the blow, she sent one of her own towards the clone's chest sending it flying back from the force of the blow. Kasai smirked as the clone flew past her and vanished into the wall of the arena. 'Well I guess I am not going to finish that.'

Standing back up, she clutched her spear. Bringing the blunt part of the spear down on the ground, she waved at Hinata in a mocking manner. As Kasai wanted, Hinata charged with her bloodline blazing. Hinata grew closer, closer, and still no movement from Kasai. Hinata quickly at the last second formed a ball of blue energy in her hand "Rasengan!" Grabbing her spear with her free hand, a huge burst of chakra formed at the tip of the spear instantly, coating the spear in electricity. "Lightning Style: Flower Blossom!" At the last moment, Kasai spun the spear with a blinding speed.

The blue orb of energy crashed into the whirlwind of lightning and metal. The spear held as Hinata pushed further and further into the whirlwind. With another push of chakra though, a huge burst of electricity shot from the spear. Hitting Hinata in the chest, sending her flying but in surprise she exploded in smoke. Grimacing, Kasai quickly turned to get a better look around. Not seeing Hinata made matters worse.

"Massive Rasengan!"

Kasai stopped as the massive blue orb shinned in the air making its way towards her. She also noticed that she was higher in the air than she should have been for the winning blow 'I might have enough time.' Quickly biting her thumb, she slammed it on the ground "Summoning Jutsu!" The smoke appearing didn't stop the large blue sphere from flying towards her. A large red toad appearing in the middle of the now dispersing smoke quickly sucked up the air around him "Starch Syrup Gun!" As Gamakichi finished the jutsu, Kasai finished hers "Lightning Style: Flower Blossom!" The water beam and the whirlwind of lightning formed mid-travel as it got closer towards Hinata's now closer Rasengan.

"Combined Arts: Tragedy Beam!"

The two jutsu's combined into a large water shot, crackling with electricity. It crashed into the giant sphere and with a sudden push, burst through the sphere making the entire thing a huge chakra explosion in the sky. Gamakichi turned to his summoner "think we got her?"

"I wouldn't bet on it."

As if on cue three Hinata's spawned from smoke from the opposite side of the arena "she is hiding somewhere!" Taking out one with her spear, another got a blow on the side of her head sending her staggering back. The other clone charged with a kunai in hand but was stopped from a huge oil shot from the red toad, sending it back into smoke "sorry but that is all I have, I have to go." Kasai quickly took out the last clone with an impaling stab to the stomach as Gamakichi disappeared into smoke.

Kasai sighed 'this is enough'. Moving to the center of the arena she placed her spear, imbedded in the ground of the arena. Holding it with one hand, her other hanged at her side. She poured every ounce of chakra in her free hand. Smirking, she slammed the other end of her spear creating a huge shockwave, erupting and destroying the entire arena starting from the area she was standing in.

As she thought, Hinata launched out of the ground away from the shockwave as it hit the wall behind her. Kasai threw her spear forward as Hinata barley dodged the blade. Turning back Hinata was met with the full force of Kasai's fist. But instead of a satisfying crunch of bone, she exploded in smoke. Before Kasai could register it, a hand slammed into her spine. Everything turned into black at once and Kasai's mind turned blank.

Her body slumped forward but before she could hit the ground a masked being caught her body. Shikamaru shook his head "the winner is Hinata Hyuga."

The crowd erupted in a cheer as medical ninja rushed to Kasai and Midori. He rose, carrying her body bridal-like and brushed them aside "she is fine, just chakra exhaustion." The medical nin nodded as Midori began to walk back to the fighter's box with Kasai in his arms.

His head turned to her as she began to groan "why do I hurt so much?"

"Hinata hit you on the back, you blacked out. You lost."

"Oh, that might be why. How did I do?"

"I think you did alright."

"That's probably the best I am going to get out of you huh?"

He turned to look at her as he realized something, and she began to as well and grasped his forearm "don't let go."

His pupils grew a little before returning to their original state. Nodding, he continued to walk along, with Kasai in his care.

Hinata turned to Kasai; she couldn't actually believe she won. She knew she was strong but not this strong. Turning to the stands, her father stood with the rest of the Hyuga clan. And in the most surprising thing she could have imagined, he was smiling and cheering her victory. "Woo go Hinata!" Turning back Naruto was literally smiling and yelling his head off. With a shake of her head, Hinata walked towards the stairs with a giant smile on her face.

Placing Kasai down, she beamed a smile and the two entered the fighter's box along with Hinata in tow. Immediately after they entered they were encountered with a very enthusiastic Naruto, shouting, and yelling his head off. Throwing his arms around frantically making insane gestures "that was totally awesome! I thought you guys strong before but that was amazing! You were, and she, and that, ahhh!"

Hinata shook her head and mentally sweat dropped 'and for a moment I thought he changed. Well at least his booming personality is still there.'

Naruto noticed what he was doing and quickly calmed himself down and scratched the back of his head and smiled "sorry, I didn't mean to go crazy." Hinata quickly shook her head "it's alright Naruto-kun, I like you better that way."

A cough from behind Naruto caught his attention as he turned to be met with Neji and the rest of team eight "can we say 'nice job' now?" Sheepishly he moved out of the way as they moved in to congratulate Hinata.

Hinata smiled as the group moved back to their seats "nice job Hinata." Turning she was met with the face of Sasuke Uchiha "I really mean it; I hope there are no hard feelings between us. I would hate for the wife of my old friend to dislike me."

Gritting her teeth from saying something she would regret, she smiled instead "I don't dislike you Sasuke-teme, I hate you. With every fiber of my being, go away."

"Oh Hinata, don't be like that. Who knows, you could grow to not hate me. It could be a lot sooner than you think. I will see you later Hinata, try not to die out there. A pretty face like yours shouldn't be wasted."

Waving, Sasuke moved back to his seat next to Sakura and an orange haired man leaning on the far wall. Hinata thought about what he said 'what did he mean by 'sooner than you think'? Best not to dwell on it, I will kill him if he touches me, or worse Naruto-kun will get his hands on him.'

Kiba growled a little, catching Hinata's attention along with Shino reaching into his pockets as he leaned into a whisper "do you need us to take care of him?"

"No, it's fine trust me."

Shino shrugged as he moved next to Kiba "calm down, she said not to."

"I know, just, I don't like people talking to her like that. We are her brothers, it's our job yah know?"

Shino shook his head "it is our job to protect her sure, but not from people who show no aggression towards her, alright Kiba?"

Emphasizing his last two words, Kiba nodded in defeat. But still grumbled on how he would have killed the Uchiha.

* * *

Kenshi smiled; even though Kasai lost she would no doubt become a Chunin from her skill alone. His attention turned when a few Earth nin jumped into the arena, transforming the arena floor back into its original shape, minus one tree. Feeling a sudden pulse of chakra he quickly pulled out a pill from his side pouch. Crunching the pill his thoughts were taken over at a sudden gasp.

He landed in the middle of a meadow. Flowers of every color covered the area for miles upon miles. The sky was a pure white; the entire area seemed an Eden. But it changed slowly as a voice began to invade his mind "how fragile life is. At one moment blossoming like these flowers and another-."

The sky turned black and the flowers turned the darkest shade of red, covering the area. "Gone." Images of Naruto, Midori, Kasai, Jiraiya, and Eiyu flooded his mind. "How long do you think you can hide me in here? Sure, the village knows about me but they fear you. They will never respect you as a ninja. As a person."

"Shut up."

"All you have to do is let go, what is left anyway? Who will mourn your loss of life? You think they care for you? Even Eiyu, you own father hates you. After all, you did take away his only daughter."

"Shut up!"

A large burst of chakra rushed through the area, taking it back to its original white sky. But instead the form of Kushina Uzumaki stood infront of him and spoke in the same malevolent voice "we were both there, you could have saved her. But of course you failed at that as well. Maybe if you tried a bit harder, she wouldn't have died infront of you. And then after that you left Naruto for the life he suffered."

Holding his head, he felt a tear roll down his cheek "I-I didn't know."

"That I was alive!" Turning back Kushina was gone and in her place stood Naruto "you could have stopped all of this, the hate, the pain that I suffered!"

"Enough!" Everything exploded in a white light, enveloping everything. Kenshi looked back up as the familiar gate and seal stood tall infront of him. "You will never leave this prison."

The darkness chuckled "good things come to those who wait. Soon, but for now I will remain here. It's more fun to torture you from the inside than from the outside. When I get out, and I will, you will know pain a second time."

Turning to leave Kenshi walked as the voice rang again "say 'hi' to Naruto for me. We go way back after all."

Gripping his sword, and a sudden yell, a massive shockwave flew towards the gate but was absorbed but the seal on it. "Oh that isn't going to do much." Sheathing his sword Kenshi was enveloped in a light as he returned to reality.

The darkness laughed "oh Naruto, if you only knew what Kenshi held within him."


End file.
